Malédiction
by NightravenSQ
Summary: Une malédiction a été jetée sur Emma, elle va demander à Régina de l'aider. Le temps joue contre elle, Régina arrivera t-elle à sortir Emma de ce guêpier?
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde, je me suis dis que cette histoire allait certainement vous plaire, je les posté sur Wattpad et maintenant sur fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me dire si sa vous a plut dans les commentaires. Bonne lecture. Bisous.**

* * *

 **Jour 1**

Un bruit strident résonne dans les oreilles de la forme cachée sous la couverture, elle grogne en entendant le bruit désagréable qui résonne dans la chambre, elle tend le bras à l'extérieur de la couverture dans lequel elle est emmitouflée et tâtonne la table de chevet à côté du lit. Elle prend le téléphone remet son bras sous la couverture et éteint le réveil. Elle grogne en voyant l'heure qui s'affiche et décide de se rendormir. Elle n'est pas amatrice des levées tôt, elle est de la vieille école et préfère faire la grasse matinée, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa changera,trop fatigué pour se lever, elle se rendort sans s'en rendre compte.

-Emma!

Encore une fois, on la réveille. Elle grogne à nouveau et met un oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer la voix exaspérant de celle qui est sa génitrice. Mais cette dernière n'as pas dit son dernier mot et décider de monter dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui s'enfonce dans son lit. La petite brune secoue l'épaule de la shérif qui refuse de se réveiller.

-Debout Emma, tu aurais dû être debout depuis au moins 15min.

-Mary, laisse-moi dormir.

Tout en disant ces mots, elle balance sa main pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille mais rien n'a faire, la petite brune ne la laissera pas s'en sortir ainsi. Elle secoue à nouveau la blonde sous la couverture qui ouvre les yeux et grogne d'un grognement animal ce qui fait sursauter Mary qui ne s'y attendait pas.

-Emma voyons contrôle toi un peu.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu as entendu comment tu as grogné?

-Laisse-moi me réveiller tranquille est-ce que je t'embête à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit.

-Je te préviens, je te laisse te réveiller tranquillement mais si je remonte dans 5min et que tu es encore dans le lit, je te jetterais de ton lit.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

-Emma!

-Oui, oui c'est bon laisse-moi tranquille.

La petite brune hoche la tête et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Emma enlève la couette de son corps qui frisonne à cause de la fraîcheur de la pièce. Elle balance ces jambes du lit et prend son pantalon sur la chaise qu'elle enfile puis farfouille dans son armoire pour prendre un t-shirt à manche longue noir.

Tranquillement, elle descend au rez-de-chaussée et s'installe au comptoir pendant que sa mère lui prépare un chocolat chaud. Elle prend un mug et met le liquide dedans, elle se retourne ensuite pour le donner à sa fille qui le prend dans ses mains. Puis un hoquet de surprise retentit, Emma ouvre un œil et regarde sa mère qui la regarde avec inquiétude. Elle fronce des sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Ta...ta...

-Ouais ma quoi?

-Ta...

-Mary accouche!

La petite brune se rend dans sa chambre et revient avec un miroir. Elle le donne à la blonde qui regarde l'objet avant de reporter son regard vers sa mère qui continue de la regarder.

-Que veux-tu que j'en fasse?

-Tête.

-Quoi "tête"? T'es bizarre Mary t'es sur que ça va?

-Ta tête.

-Quoi ma tête?

-Regarde!

Mary est blanche comme un linge ce qui effraie la blonde qui regarde son reflet dans le miroir avant d'écarquiller les yeux et hurler tellement fort que toute la ville à sûrement entendue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-C'est tellement mignon sur toi.

-Mary c'est pas le moment là, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est vraiment trop mignon.

Emma lâche un grognement animal du tréfonds de sa gorge ce qui effraie Mary qui recule de plusieurs pas. La blonde semble affiche un visage blessée, la petite brune avait peur d'elle. Elle se lève prend une veste et sort du loft.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire? Vers qui pouvait-elle se tourner? Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche affichant le prénom de son fils.

 _Maman a dit de ne pas être en retard ce soir._

Mais oui Henry et Régina, c'est eux qui allaient l'aider, en espérant que la brune pourrait l'aider. Depuis leur voyage à New-York et Boston, Emma et Régina sont devenue pratiquement meilleurs amis. Emma a été là pour aider la brune à se séparer de son double et l'a épauler lorsqu'elle a trouvée la lettre de Robin. Régina avait trouvé une épaule sur laquel, elle pouvait se laisser aller, elle était fière d'être l'amie de la Sauveuse tout comme Emma était fière de dire que Régina est son amie.

Elle ne prend pas son voiture et se rend au manoir. Elle a mit une capuche sur sa tête pour cacher ce qui se trouve là. Elle a pour la première fois peur de la réaction de la brune, peur que Régina ne la rejette, elle est son amie, la seule sur lequel elle puisse compter. Elle serait anéantis si l'ancienne reine lui tourne le dos.

L'angoisse lui serre les entrailles, elle voit la silhouette du grand manoir blanc de Régina se dessiner. Elle ralentit son pas et s'arrête devant le portail menant au porche de la brune, elle pèse le pour et le contre, elle n'a pas le choix et prend une grande inspiration. Elle ouvre le portail et se rend sous le porche, elle arme son poing et toque à la grande porte blanche. Elle entend distinctement le bruit des talons sur le carrelage dans la maison, elle sent à nouveau la peur s'emparer d'elle.

La porte sur Régina vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ses yeux était parfaitement rehaussé de noir pour mettre ses beaux yeux noisette en valeur. Régina la regarde intrigué et interrogatrice, elle se demande ce que la blonde peut bien faire ici. Elle s'écarte et laisse la jeune femme rentré.

-Que fais-tu ici Emma? Tu devais nous rejoindre que ce soir.

D'autre bruit de pas vint titiller les oreilles de la jeune femme. Quelqu'un dévale les escaliers et se jette sur elle.

-Henry?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ma? Il encore tôt.

-J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma?

Les deux Mills semblent inquiet et regarde Emma de la tête haut pied avant de s'arrêter sur la capuche qui couvre son front et ses cheveux. La blonde n'ose pas l'enlevé par peur de les effrayés.

-Mama tu me fais peur.

-Vous promettez de ne pas me rejeter.

-Te rejeter? Emma tu es folle, tu fais partie de la famille jamais on te rejetterais.

-J'ai peur que vous soyez effrayé par moi.

-On promet de ne pas te laisser tomber parole de Mills, pas vrai maman.

-Tu as raison mon chéri.

Emma met ses mains tremblante de chaque côté de sa capuche et l'enlève doucement, ces cheveux retombe sur ses épaules et des hoquets de surprise prennent les deux Mills qui regardent avec incrédulité la tête de la blonde.

-Ouah mais... comment c'est arrivé?

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin. Je lâche même des grognements étrange.

-C'est à dire?

-Je veux pas vous faire peur.

-On a vu bien pire Emma.

-Allez maman montre.

Emma se mit à gronder et les deux Mills ne réagit pas.

-C'est tout?

-Régina! C'est déjà bien assez.

-C'est intriguant je dois l'avouer.

-Débarrasse moi de ce truc Régina.

-D'abord viens t'asseoir.

Régina prend la main de la blonde et l'assoit dans le canapé du salon, elle s'assoit à côté, Henry devant sa mère et regarde la tête de la blonde. Là sur sa tête se trouve deux oreilles animal recouverte de fourrure noir. Régina voulu toucher mais l'oreille se plaque sur la tête blonde.

-Emma arrête de bouger, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Pardon c'est plus fort que moi.

Elle attrape l'oreille entre ces doigts et regarde cette dernière. Elle caresse doucement l'oreille et Emma ferme les yeux.

-Régina...

-Attend je suis occupé Emma.

Emma se tortille sous le canapé, les caresses de Régina sur son oreille son merveilleuse.

-Régina...

-Quoi?!

-Arrête s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi?

Régina regarde la blonde et voit que celle-ci se tortille. Elle sourit sadiquement et gratte derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Emma grogne de contentement.

-On dirait que vous adorez ça Miss Swan.

-Mon dieu Régina.

Elle s'arrête et laisse la jeune femme redescendre.

-Vous réagissez comme un animal Miss Swan.

-Arrête un peu avec le Miss Swan tu veux et aide-moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Très bien, tu as gagné et si tu crois que je vais te laisser ainsi tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

Les oreilles sur sa tête se plaque sur les côté, elle se tortille mal à l'aise.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Qu'elle est-il?

-J'aurais besoin que tu m'héberge quelque temps.

-Très bien.

-Très bien? Tu prend pas le temps d'y réfléchir?

-Je ne vais pas laisser mon amie dans cette état.

-Merci Régina. Dit?

-Quoi?

-Tu veux bien me gratter derrière l'oreille?

Régina soupire et s'exécute. La bouille d'Emma est adorable, elle secoue la tête pour se reprendre.

-Bien, je vais chercher dans les grimoires du caveau.

-Et si on demandait à Gold?

La brune se tourne vers elle et la tape sur la tête avec un livre.

-Aie!

Elle passe sa main sur sa tête pour tenter de faire passer la douleur de l'épais livre.

-Il ne faut jamais demander de l'aide à Gold.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne, je vais te sortir de là ne t'en fais pas.

-J'ai peur Régina.

-Arrêter de t'inquiéter Emma. Tu me fais confiance?

-Plus qu'à n'importe qui.

-Bien alors arrêter de t'angoisser.

-Je suis pas angoisser.

-Tes oreilles disent le contraire.

-Mes oreilles.

Emma met ses mains sur ses oreilles vêtue de fourrure et les plaque sur sa tête en grognant. Elle s'assit au sol et se met à bouder. Régina s'assoit sur une malle derrière Emma et lui donne un livre puis tout en feuilletant le livre, elle passe sa main sur les oreilles et les caresse, la blonde eut du mal à se concentrer mais ne le fit pas remarquer à la brune par peur qu'elle ne s'arrête.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je mets la suite de mon histoire et espérant que sa vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour savoir si ça vous à plut, je suis désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe l'erreur est humaine. Sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Jour 2**

Après avoir chercher toute la journée d'hier, Emma et Régina sont rentrés et se sont effondrés chacune dans leur lit, éreintée par cette journée de recherche. Régina avait montré la chambre d'amie à la blonde qui avait enlevé son pantalon et c'était endormis comme une souche. Régina avait fait de même. La blonde avait fait en sorte de ne pas répondre aux appels incessant de Mary ainsi que son père. Elle ne tenait pas à leur parler tout de suite après que Mary est reculé devant elle. Elle l'avait effrayée. Elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas à un monstre, Régina et Henry n'avait pas eu peur d'elle.

Ce matin-là, elle ce réveille avec le doux fumet de la nourriture qui titille ses narines, elle redresse les oreilles et guette le moindre bruit pour entendre les rires dans la cuisine du manoir, elle se lève doucement et s'y rend en ayant mit son jean. Elle descend à pas lourd au rez-de-chaussée et traverse l'immense manoir pour se rendre à la cuisine. Emma soupir et se laisse tomber sur un tabouret du comptoir la tête entre les mains.

Régina se retourne en regardant la jeune femme et pour la taquiner grattouille son oreille. Emma grogne et met ses bras sur sa tête.

-En voilà une qui est d'humeur grognon ce matin.

-Mama est toujours comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle est bu son chocolat cannelle.

-Madame est grognon tout les matins et bien je ne pensais pas cela de toi Emma.

Emma grogne doucement. La brune prépare la boisson de la jeune femme pendant qu'Henry regarde les oreilles de la blonde qui bouge à chaque bruit.

-C'est fascinant ce que tu as sur la tête.

-Henry laisse ta mère tranquille ce n'est pas une bête de foire.

-Je sais, je me demande juste comment c'est possible qu'elle ai ça sur la tête.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé dans les grimoires du caveau.

-Pour l'instant sa ne donne rien et puis à chaque fois que Emma ne trouvait rien, elle grognait dans tout le caveau pendant au moins 15min, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer puisque je devais la calmer en lui chatouillant l'oreille.

-On dirait qu'elle adore ça, je suis sûr que vous allez trouver après tout vous êtes la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse.

-Ancienne Méchante Reine.

-Ta dit quoi Emma?

-Ta mère n'est plus la Méchante Reine donc on dit ancienne Méchante Reine.

-J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand tu dis ça.

-Quoi?! Je t'assure Régina c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Henry rit dans enfantillages de ces mamans qui continue de chamailler un long moment. La brune pose la boisson de la blonde sur le comptoir et cette dernière la prend dans ses mains et commence à boire les yeux fermé, le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge et réchauffant son corps. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin de chauffage.

-Gina.

La brune se retourne et regarde Emma avec un regard noir.

-Comment tu m'as appelé?

-Gina.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Ok, mais si tu arrête de m'appeler Miss Swan

-Serait-ce du chantage Miss Swan?

-Voyons Gina on a dépassé le Miss Swan depuis longtemps.

-Arrêter Miss Swan.

-Quand toi même tu arrêtera Gina.

Régina grogne entre ses dents. Tout en jetant un regard noir à la blonde qui sourit fière d'elle. Henry pouffe dans son coin se disant que sa mère blonde était suicidaire pour provoquer sa mère brune ainsi.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi Régina, je suis gagnante à tout les coups.

-Je gagne toujours Emma souviens-t'en.

Emma sourit à la provocation de son amie qui retourne à ses pancakes. Son ventre se mit à gronder.

-Dit Régina, je vais faire comment pour aller travailler?

-Comment ça?

-Je vais pas aller travailler avec ces oreilles sur la tête.

-Pour l'instant, il est plus prudent que tu reste à la maison.

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer et qui va s'occuper de la ville.

-Ton père va s'en occuper.

-Heu...maman.

-Quoi Henry?

La brune se retourne et tombe sur le regard de chien battus de la jeune femme.

-Gina. Me laisse pas toute seule ici.

-Oh non, sa marchera pas avec moi.

Elle détourne les yeux.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Elle soupire et regarde la blonde. Son fils lui faisait la même chose lorsqu'il voulait la quelque chose. Après le fils voilà la mère, elle se demande si c'est pas la mère qui a apprit cela à son fils d'ailleurs. Elle fini par capituler devant son regard implorant.

-Bon d'accord, tu continuera les recherches à la mairie, comme ça je ne te quitte pas de yeux et tu ne fera pas de bêtise.

Emma se lève et cour vers Régina, elle lui saute dessus et la serre dans ses bras. Elle lui rend son étreinte bien que la jeune femme dans ses bras soit bouillante. Elle s'écarte de la blonde et pose sa main sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

-As-tu de la fièvre?

-Non, je ne crois pas pourquoi?

-Tu es chaude.

-Chaude?

-Bouillante même.

-Ah.

Régina regarde son fils par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et voit ce dernier fixé les fesses de la blonde.

-Henry!

Il sursaute et voit les yeux furieux de sa mère.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais?

-Regarde.

-Oui mais quoi?

-Bah regarde.

Régina tourne la blonde vers elle et écarquille les yeux.

-Emma!

-Quoi?

-Tu...tu as...

-Ouais j'ai quoi?

-Une queue a poussé.

-Une quoi?!

Emma touche l'endroit à la naissance de ses fesses et sent de la fourrure. Elle la prend dans sa main et la met sur le côté pour mieux la voir.

-Bordel de...

Régina place une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour empêcher la fin de sa phrase de sortir. Emma grogne et regarde la brune d'un œil noir. Cette dernière lui met une pichenette sur le nez ce qui la fait arrêter.

-Aie! Gina!

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-J'y peux rien si t'es brute de décoffrage.

-Je te demande pardon?!

Henry écarquille les yeux et regarde la blonde. Toute deux se toisent et la tension commence à monter dans la pièce.

-Arrêter sa ne résoudra rien de ce battre.

-Tu as raison mon chéri pardon.

-Oui pardon Gamin.

Emma se gratte la tête, vole un pancake et retourne s'asseoir en buvant sa tasse et en mangeant. Régina regarde la blonde en souriant avant de baisser le regard vers la queue noir qui s'agite derrière elle et touche le sol malgré la hauteur du tabouret. Elle roule des yeux.

Après le petit déjeuner, Régina monte s'habiller pendant qu'Emma attend sagement sur le canapé les oreilles rabattus. Sa queue fouette l'air et le canapé derrière elle, elle fini par être agacé par le bruit qu'elle fait et rabat ces mains dessus pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Arrête de bouger.

Mais la queue continue de bouger, Emma soupire de défaitisme, elle en a assez, ils n'ont jamais de répit entre deux méchants ou malédiction. Elle se met à regarder dans le vide pendant que Régina regarde la jeune femme voyant le mal être de cette dernière.

-Emma faut qu'on y aille.

Elle relève les oreilles ainsi que la tête et va vers Régina. Elle passe à côté d'elle et cette dernière pose une main sur son épaule, la blonde tourne la tête vers elle et lui sourit doucement.

-Henry!

-J'arrive maman!

Il dévale les escaliers.

-On ne cour pas dans les escaliers.

Les deux femmes prononcèrent cette phrase dans une parfaite synchronisation. Elles montèrent dans la Mercedes de la brune et Emma mit une capuche sur sa tête pour cacher ses oreilles, elle en a honte et ne voulait pas effrayé les habitants de la ville. S'arrêtant au feu rouge et aux divers stop de la ville, Emma redoute de certainement voir sa mère à l'école de son fils. Elle se tasse dans son siège. Henry et Régina ressentent la peur de la blonde alors Henry lève une main et la passe sous sa capuche, il gratte l'oreille de la jeune femme qui ferme les yeux, son corps se détendant.

-Merci Henry.

-A ton service mama. Dit donc ce que c'est doux.

Ils arrivent devant l'école et Henry stoppe ces caresses, avant de sortir de la voiture, il embrasse ces deux mères et Régina regarde la blonde avant de reporter son regard sur la route et se rendre à la mairie.

Régina signe les papiers posé sur son bureau jetant quelques regards vers la blonde qui regarde les grimoires de la brune. Seul le bruit du stylo ou encore de la queue de la Sauveuse s'entend dans la pièce. Emma fini par jeter un livre dans un coin de la pièce, Régina savait que son amie perdait espoir après avoir lut autant de grimoire mais il restait un espoir qu'elle redevienne comme avant.

Elle se lève de son siège et va s'asseoir près de la blonde qui se balance d'avant en arrière en tenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle mets sa main sur la tête de la blonde qui se tendit les oreilles rabattus sur la tête en grognant.

-Emma.

Le corps de la jeune femme se détendit en entendant la voix de son amie. Elle tourne son regard vers elle et se réfugie dans ses bras, les larmes silencieuse coulant sur ses joues. L'ancienne reine lui câline doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Le corps de la blonde se fit plus lourd et Régina devine qu'elle c'est endormit. Elle faisait pensé à un bébé qui s'endormait après un gros chagrin, elle la trouvait vraiment adorable. Elle l'allonge sur le canapé, mit un plaid sur elle et caresse ses oreilles, même endormie elle soupire d'aise ce qui fait sourire tendrement la reine.

-Ne t'en fais pas Emma, je vais te sortir de là. Je t'abandonnerais pas.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde voici la suite attendue, en espérant que sa vous plaise, bonne lecture**

* * *

Régina jette quelque coup d'œil à la blonde endormie sur le canapé de son bureau, la respiration lourde et régulière, grognant parfois dans son sommeil ou bougeant un peu. La brune signe ses papiers tout en vérifiant sa boite mail. Différent mémo ont été laissé par sa secrétaire qui d'ailleurs avait dévisagé Emma quand elle avait traversée le couloir avec la brune. Régina soupire doucement se disant qu'elle devait la remettre à sa place pour avoir regarder son amie ainsi. Surtout qu'Emma est un peu plus fragile face à son récent changement physique, elle ne va pas en rajouter, l'ancienne reine ne le permettra pas.

Alors qu'elle regarde les dossiers du bureau du shérif fait par Emma un peu avant qu'elle ne demande son aide, quelqu'un toque à la porte. La brune jette un coup d'œil au canapé et la jeune femme semble toujours dormir.

-Elle a le sommeil profond semble t-il.

Régina se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers la porte, elle ouvre pour voir sa secrétaire la regarder de la tête haut aux pieds. Elle s'avance vers elle et la brune n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, la secrétaire referme la porte.

-Bonjour madame le maire, je viens pour notre Rdv hebdomadaire.

-Je vous suggère de sortir Jessica.

Régina la fixe d'un regard noir mais la brune en face d'elle n'en a que faire, cette dernière se mets à tourner autour de l'ancienne reine et la plaque contre son bureau. En faisant un bruit pas possible dans la pièce. Régina jette un œil au canapé ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait arriver.

Emma entend un bruit assourdissant, elle redresse les oreilles aux aguets alors que ces dernières cherchent le moindre suspect et elle entend la respiration anarchique de quelqu'un, elle se redresse en position assise et regarde de ces yeux émeraudes par-dessus le canapé. La scène qui se joue sous ses yeux laisse muette quelque secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard noisette de Régina. Pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas sa magie?

Elle fixe son regard sur l'assaillante qui ne la regarde pas et semble plus concentré sur la brune entre ses bras. Emma rabat ces oreilles en arrière en grognant de rage comme un animal ce qui attire l'attention de l'intrus dans la pièce, elle tourne la tête vers le canapé pour voir une chevelure blonde avec des oreilles ainsi que des yeux émeraude. La secrétaire s'écarte de Régina qui regarde la jeune femme grognant sur son canapé.

Cette dernière se lève et s'approche dangereusement de sa nouvelle proie. Cette dernière écarquille les yeux en voyant la shérif, elle avait oubliée qu'elle était là. Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir, elle avait complètement oublié sa présence dans la mairie. Ce qui intrigue le plus la secrétaire fut son comportement ainsi que ces deux changements physique, en effet la queue fouette l'air et un grognement inhumain sort de sa gorge, sans oublié les deux petite oreilles rabattu sur son crâne.

-Mais...vous êtes quoi?

-Sortez Jessica!

Elle cour vers la porte mais Emma se retrouve devant la porte en un bond et un grogne à son encontre. Elle n'allait pas la laissé s'en sortir aussi facilement. Elle l'attrape par la gorge et la plaque contre le mur le plus proche.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à Régina.

La secrétaire se tortille mais suffoque, elle n'arrive pas à respirer sous la poigne de fer qui maintient sa gorge. Elle mets ses mains sur son poignet tentant de s'en soustraire mais rien n'as faire, Emma ne semble pas vouloir lâcher.

-La prochaine fois que tu touche à Régina, je t'arrache la gorge, tu m'as comprise.

-Ré...gina.

-Ne prononce pas son nom, tu n'as aucun droit.

Régina regarde Emma, elle est figée par le comportement de la jeune femme, elle la protège mais sa colère a prit le dessus, elle devait lui faire lâcher prise avant que sa secrétaire ne suffoque sous la poigne de la Sauveuse enragée. Elle s'approche et mets une main sur l'épaule de Emma qui tendit ses muscles en sentant le contact mais ne lâche pas prise, plongeant ses pupilles dans les iris de Jessica qui apeurée tremble comme une feuille.

Elle a perdu le contrôle de son corps, elle ne contrôle plus rien. Régina mets une main dans sa joue et lui fait rencontré son regard, elle essaye de calmer la blonde de son regard, petit à petit les grognement se calmèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre définitivement. La Sauveuse relâche sa prise et Jessica tombe au sol en se tenant la gorge et toussant. Emma reprend contact avec la réalité et quitte le regard de la brune, elle regarde la secrétaire au sol et recule effrayé.

-Pardon je suis désolé.

-Emma calme-toi.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne me contrôlais plus.

-Je sais Emma, tu voulais juste me protéger.

-Pardon.

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains en tremblant. Régina s'approche doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas effrayer un animal sauvage, Emma la tête entre ses mains relève la tête et place ces mains devant elle en reculant, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma a peur, même très peur. Elle ne veux pas faire du mal à son amie, elle se le refuse et ne se le pardonnera jamais si sa doit arriver.

-Ne m'approche pas.

-Calme-toi Emma.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, n'avance pas plus s'il-te-plaît.

Régina se stoppe à la demande de son amie qui n'attend pas plus et s'enfuit, l'ancienne reine voulu la poursuivre mais elle ne peux pas laisser sa secrétaire propager dans la ville que la Sauveuse l'avait agressée et par la même occasion dire qu'Emma avait subit quelque changement physique. Elle s'approche d'elle dans un sourire sadique alors que la secrétaire se tasse dans son coin.

Emma cour à en perdre haleine dans la forêt, elle n'a pas prit la peine de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête, de toute manière personne ne viendra la chercher ici. La blonde avait honte d'elle, elle avait blessée quelqu'un devant les yeux de Régina, la brune devait avoir peur d'elle et la rejetterais certainement maintenant. Alors qu'elle cour en sautant au-dessus des arbres couchés au sol, elle tombe sur un loup gris et noir. Elle se stoppe à quelque centimètre de son museau.

Cette dernière regarde l'intrus en face d'elle intrigué puis voit les deux petites oreilles sur sa tête, elle écarquille les yeux et ouvre la gueule, Emma ferme les yeux et sent une langue sur sa joue. La louve lui saute dessus et la plaque au sol, la blonde se met à rire. Puis elle pousse son museau pour la faire arrêter.

-Arrête c'est bon, tu m'as mit de la bave partout.

Emma regarde les yeux azur en face d'elle et se dit qu'elle avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part. Elle se mets à réfléchir alors que sa queue tape sur le sol attirant l'attention de la louve qui fait le tour de la blonde et se met à jouer avec. Essayant de l'attraper entre ses pattes alors que la queue noir esquive du mieux qu'elle peut. Emma écarquille les yeux et regarde la louve derrière elle en tournant la tête.

-Ruby?

Elle jappe.

-C'est toi?

Elle jappe à nouveau en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

-Oh non, Ruby tu dois rien dire à personne.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté. Emma eut subitement une idée.

-Ruby où est ta cape?

La louve se lève et fait demi-tour, Emma se mets à la suivre. Elles arrivent près d'un arbre et la louve prend la cape dans sa gueule pour la donnée à la blonde. Cette dernière la regarde.

-Je peux tester quelque chose s'il-te-plaît.

Ruby hoche la tête. Emma met la cape mais Ruby continue de la regarder bizarrement. Elle fait le tour de la blonde et voit toujours la queue de la jeune femme. Emma touche sa tête et sent ces oreilles.

-Sa n'a pas marché.

Ruby semble triste pour elle et met sa cape de sorte qu'elle couvre la queue de la blonde. Emma la regarde interrogative.

-Je peux pas la garder Ruby.

-Miss Swan!

Emma se fige en entendant la voix rauque de Régina alors que tout ces poils se dresse sur son corps. Elle tourne lentement la tête vers la brune et commence à sué à grosse goutte en voyant son regard. Elle allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?

-Euh...bonne question. Moi-même j'en sais rien.

-Avec cette chère Scarlett qui plus est. Bonjour Miss Lucas.

Elle jappe. La brune se concentre sur la blonde et regarde la cape qui la recouvre, malgré cette dernière les changements son toujours là.

-Rentrons Emma.

-Non!

-Comment ça non?

-Je suis un danger pour toi et Henry, Régina.

-Tu n'en n'est pas un alors arrête de t'en vouloir, tu as juste voulu me protéger.

-Je réagis comme un animal Régina, ce n'est pas normal, je perd un plus le contrôle à chaque fois. Si sa continue je deviendrais comme les autres animaux de cette forêt.

-Sauf que je suis là et que je vais t'aider, arrêter de t'en vouloir si ma secrétaire n'avait pas fait ça nous n'en serions pas là, elle peut s'en prendre qu'à elle.

-Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Régina, ni à toi, ni à Henry. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose.

-Emma, je t'ai dis que je n'abandonnerais pas. Tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal, tu t'es justement reprit quand je suis intervenue.

-Si tu n'étais pas intervenue je lui aurais arraché la gorge.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors reprend-toi. Où est la Emma qui cherchait toujours à me taquiner et avec qui je faisais mes joutes verbales quotidienne?

-Elle est là mais j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler un jour.

-Je suis sûr que tu y arrivera. Tu dois avoir confiance non seulement en moi mais aussi en toi Emma.

-Très bien. Je viens avec toi mais à une seule condition.

-Je t'écoute.

-Si un jour je perd le contrôle que ce soit avec toi ou Henry, je veux que tu me tue.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Tu n'aura d'autre choix que de le faire, je ne te laisserais pas le choix. Alors promet le.

-Je te le promet.

Emma soupire, enlève la cape et la donne à Ruby qui la prit dans sa gueule, jappe et s'enfonce dans la forêt pendant que Emma et Régina rentrent chez elles. Quant elles arrivèrent, Emma monte à l'étage pour prendre pendant que la brune prépare le repas, il est étrange pour la blonde de toucher son corps Alors que maintenant elle porte une queue et des oreilles, lorsqu'elle sort de la douche, elle s'habille d'un short ainsi que d'un débardeur et descend au salon pour regarder la télé avec son fils. Ce dernier regarde sa mère et touche la queue de la blonde qui essaie de s'échapper de la main du jeune homme qui s'amuse à essayer de l'attraper sous le regard amusé d'Emma et attendrit de Regina qui les observe appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde, je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, donc voici la suite que vous attendiez, bisous**

* * *

 **JOUR 3**

Regina prépare le petit déjeuner tranquillement. Emma et Henry n'étant pas encore réveillé, elle profite de ce moment de calme avant le début de la journée. Henry allait devoir aller à l'école pendant qu'Emma viendrait Avec elle a la mairie, comme ça elle est sûr que la blonde ne fera pas de bêtise.

Elle entend du mouvement derrière elle et sait qu'il s'agit de son fils, ce dernier traîne des pieds et s'assoit lourdement sur un tabouret. Régina se retourne et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-'lut man.

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormi?

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Où est Ma?

-Elle dort encore, je la laisse dormir un peu.

-Il c'est passé quelque chose hier, j'ai l'impression que Ma avait pas l'air bien?

Régina préfère ne rien dire, quitte à mentir elle garde pour elle la journée d'hier pour elle, ne voulant pas effrayé son fils et mettre encore plus de problème sur les épaules de la blonde, elle est à fleur de peau et ne va pas plus la poussé qu'elle ne l'ai déjà.

-Non, il ne c'est rien passé. Ta mère à juste jeté un livre à l'autre bout de mon bureau par colère de ne rien trouver.

-Je vois. Elle commence à perdre espoir.

La brune se tourne vers lui se disant que son fils a bien grandit et qu'il connait bien sa mère blonde pour savoir à quoi est dû certaine réaction. Elle sourit doucement et retourne à sa préparation, elle donne son chocolat à son fils.

-Merci maman.

-De rien mon chéri. Les pancakes sont prêt dans 1min.

-T'inquiète pas maman, il y a pas le feu.

-Tu as raison mais je te rappel que ce matin tu as école.

-Je sais maman, mais va pas te mettre le stress.

-Je ne stress pas.

Henry pouffe le nez dans sa tasse et se demande quand sa mère blonde compte se lever. Il se lève de son tabouret, ce qui intrigue sa mère brune.

-Henry où vas-tu?

-Je vais réveiller mama.

-Vas-y doucement, Henry.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, je gère.

Il monte à l'étage, il frappe tout de même à la porte mais aucun bruit ne sort de la pièce alors il rentre et voit la blonde dormir paisiblement sur le ventre. Il avance et monte sur le lit de sa mère, même endormie avec ces petites oreilles sa mère est trop mignonne. Il grattouille l'oreille pour ne pas brusquer la blonde mais rien n'as faire, elle ne se réveille pas, il décide de redescendre en voyant que sa mère ne montre aucun signe de réveille. La brune le voit à nouveau redescendre et peut constater qu'il est dépité.

-Henry mon chéri qu'est-ce qui y a?

-Emma ne c'est pas réveillée. J'ai essayé la technique de l'oreille mais ça à pas marché.

-Bizarre, sa marche toujours avec Emma d'habitude. Je vais aller essayer.

Elle enlève la poêle du feu et quitte la cuisine.

-Viens allons voir la marmotte.

Ils remontent à l'étage et pénètrent dans la pièce, Régina s'assoit sur le côté du lit face à la Sauveuse qui dort comme un loir, ses yeux bougent sous ses paupières, elle semble au pays des rêves encore. Sa la gêne de réveiller la jeune femme alors qu'elle a l'air de bien dormir. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux blond et remonte jusqu'à une de ses oreilles, qu'elle grattouille doucement prodiguant quelques caresses. La blonde soupir d'aise dans son sommeil alors que des frissons traverse son corps au contact de la brune.

-Tu vois, il faut être patient surtout que ta mère est une grosse dormeuse.

-D'accord.

Emma se déplace, mets sa tête sur les cuisses de la brune qui se fige puis la blonde prend sa main et la mets sur son oreilles, comprenant son message, elle continue ses caresses à la jeune femme qui ronronne presque sous les douces attentions.

-C'est fou ce que mama peut être câline je la pensais pas comme ça.

-Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que Emma serait aussi câline mais maintenant on en à la preuve mais sa reste entre nous d'accord.

Il hoche la tête et regarde la blonde qui mets sa tête contre le ventre de la brune. Elle prend une inspiration. Et d'une voix rauque encore empreinte de sommeil dit:

-Régina?

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Il est l'heure de ce réveiller Emma.

-Pas envie.

Elle remonte la couverture jusqu'à ces épaules et se blottit contre la brune.

-Punaise Gina, j'ai super chaud.

-Pourtant il ne fait pas si chaud que ça.

-Je te jure, c'est une vrai fournaise.

Elle fronce les sourcils et met sa main sur le front de la blonde qui fronce les sourcils en grognant doucement.

-Ta main est à bonne température.

-Tu es brûlante Emma.

-Ah bon?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, tu es fiévreuse.

-Pourtant je ne sens rien d'anormal. D'ailleurs quelque chose à poussé ce matin.

Henry et Régina se regardent avant de regarder la blonde en détail. Il semble que rien n'ai changé ce matin ce qui les rassure. Ils poussent tout deux un soupir de soulagement.

-Il semblerait que vous n'ayez rien Miss Swan.

-C'est plutôt rassurant merci Gina.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Et moi je t'ai dis que tant que tu m'appellera Miss Swan ce sera Gina pour toi.

La brune lui met une claque derrière la tête.

-Sale brute.

-Répète un peu.

-Ok, ok j'ai rien dis. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

-Non, debout Emma.

-Oui maman.

-Si tu veux que je joue le rôle de ta mère Emma sa peut se faire.

-Ok c'est bon, ce que t'es chiante quand tu veux.

Elle redresse la tête et ouvre les yeux. Puis regarde Régina qui elle écarquille les yeux et retient sa respiration.

-Quoi?

-Maman qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Régina ça va?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

-Tes yeux.

-Oh non!

Elle se lève en quatrième vitesse et se rend à la salle de bain en courant, sa vue semble plus aiguisé ce qui ne la rassure pas le moins du monde. Elle allume la lumière et se regarde dans le miroir. Là, elle peut voir que ces yeux d'habitude émeraude semble partagé avec une couleur azur qui rendent ses iris luminescente.

-Oh putain!

-Langage Emma.

-Régina j'ai pas envie de jouer, regarde mes yeux.

-Je sais Emma calme-toi.

-Me calmer?! Non mais tu m'as bien regardé, c'est pas toi qui ressemble à ça.

La brune soupire laissant la blonde s'exciter toute seule se disant qu'elle finira par se calmer.

-Aie!

-Emma ça va?

-Je me suis mordu.

-Comment ça tu t'es mordu?

La blonde ouvre la bouche et voit des canines aiguisé, sur le coup elle recule effrayé.

-Bordel de merde, Gina j'ai des putain de canines surdimensionnées.

L'état de la jeune femme ne s'améliore pas et semble un peu plus instable, Régina fait la première chose qui lui passe par la tête et le son d'une claque retentit dans la pièce. Emma ne dit plus rien figée.

-C'est bon tu es calmé.

-T'es méchante avec moi.

-Le fait que tu ai eu deux changement physique en une nuit Emma prouve que sa gagne du terrain parce que tu perd le contrôle de tes émotions.

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Parce que je l'ai lu dans un grimoire du caveau.

-Tu as trouvé un remède?

-Non, c'est un sortilège complexe.

-Dit-moi ce que tu sais.

-J'ai sentis de la magie sur toi quand tu es venue me voir la première fois.

-A qui appartient cette magie?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il n'y a pas quarante mille personnes dans cette ville qui possède de la magie. Alors je suis condamné à rester ainsi.

-Non, chaque sortilège à une solution on vas trouvé.

-Je suis pas aussi sûr Régina.

-Fais-moi confiance, je ne suis pas du genre à baissé les bras.

-Merci Gina.

Régina sourit et fait signe à la blonde de venir dans ses bras, la Sauveuse ne se fait pas prier et se réfugie dans son étreinte ayant besoin de réconfort. Après cela, elles descendirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner qui fut engloutit du côté d'Emma et manger tranquillement du côté d'Henry.

Le téléphone de la blonde se met à sonner, elle répondit.

-Shérif Swan.

-...

-Oui, où ça?

-...

-Très bien j'arrive.

Elle raccroche et prend sa veste mais fut arrêter par la magie de Régina qui la fige sur le palier.

-Régina qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise.

-Régina je dois y aller, il a signalé une créature à côté de chez lui.

-Eh bien je viens avec toi dans ce cas mais mets ma veste pour cacher ta queue.

-Oui madame.

Elles se rendent sur la propriété ne se doutant pas que la réponse à leurs questions ce trouvait là à cette instant.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde voici la suite que vous attendiez, je suis désolé j'ai pas pu la mettre plus tôt j'ai eu des soucis avec mon pc. Bref bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les deux femmes se trouvent dans la Mercedes de la brune qui roule en direction de la maison où on l'a prévenu de la présence de quelque chose qui rôde autour. Un mauvais pressentiment ronge les entrailles de la blonde aux aguets. Tous ces muscles sont bandés et sa mâchoire crispé, elle retiens les grondements qui menace de sortir sans sa permission. Elle regarde par la fenêtre essayant de sa calmer, Régina ne se doute pas qu'à côté d'elle, Emma ressemble à un volcan qui va entrer en éruption mais elle sent une certaine tension dans le corps de la Sauveuse.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la jeune femme sur le siège passager avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route.

-Emma?

La concernée se tourne vers elle et regarde le profil de son amie qui conduit mais qui lui jette quelque regards de temps en temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Tu vas trouver ça stupide.

-Mais non. Dit-moi.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

La brune fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'instinct de la blonde se manifestait, elle ne peut pas savoir si oui ou non, ce dernier est infaillible.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je sens comme une sorte de danger depuis ce coup de fil et je n'aime pas ça.

-Qui t'a appelé?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas laissé son nom.

Régina sait maintenant pourquoi la blonde ne se sent pas à l'aise et commence à être du même avis qu'elle.

-Reste sur tes gardes Emma.

-Avec plaisir Régina.

Régina espère qu'il n'y aurait rien et que ce sera juste une sorte de canular et elles rentreraient toute deux à la maison pour une soirée tranquille autour d'un film ou d'un bon livre. Emma après la phrase de Régina ressent désormais le besoin de protéger la femme à côté d'elle quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elles arrivent devant la maison et Régina gare la Mercedes devant la maison. Il a seulement de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée, tout l'étage est éteint. Emma est la première à descendre intimant à la brune de rester dans la voiture pendant que la blonde se mit à guetter le moindre bruit ou la moindre chose suspecte autour d'elle. Ses oreilles dressés sur son crâne et ses yeux voyant comme en plein jour, font d'elle une guetteuse hors pair. Elle se met devant le par-choc de la berline regardant dans la forêt avoisinant la maison. Ne voyant rien de suspect, Emma fait signe à Régina qu'elle peut sortir de la voiture.

La brune ne se fait pas prier et sort du véhicule pour rejoindre son amie, elles se regardent et se rende à la porte de la maison, Emma toque.

-Monsieur c'est le Shérif Swan, ouvrez la porte.

Aucune réponse, aucun bruit ne sort de la maison ce qui inquiètent d'autant plus les deux femmes. Emma retoque à la porte avec plus d'assistance.

-Monsieur c'est le Shérif Swan, veuillez ouvrir la porte immédiatement.

Encore une fois aucune réponse. Emma sort son arme de son holster et enfonce la porte avec son pied. Elle vérifie s'il y a une présence dans la maison en y faisant le tour. Elle revient bredouille remettant son arme dans son holster à sa cuisse alors que Régina se trouve dans le salon.

-Alors?

-Il n'y a rien dans la maison.

-C'est vraiment étrange.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Maintenant on ne reste pas ici, on rentre.

-Emma! On ne peut pas et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à la personne qui se trouvait dans cette maison.

-Je dois te mettre à l'abris.

-Emma arrête, je peux me protéger toute seule et puis il faut que tu arrête de t'inquiéter, si sa se trouve ce n'est rien.

-Fait ce que je te dis Régina, va dans la voiture!

La brune sursaute sous l'exclamation de son amie. Elle peut voir les deux oreilles sur sa tête gigoter dans tout les sens. Emma détourne la tête pour regarder à l'arrière de la maison, un grondement menaçant sors du tréfonds de sa gorge, les yeux bleu luisant fini par convaincre Régina de se rendre à la voiture pour s'y enfermer alors qu'Emma la talonne, cette dernière se retrouve devant la voiture à regarder dans la forêt.

Là sous ces yeux une silhouette se trouve dans la pénombre de la forêt, Emma gronde à nouveau pour le mettre en garde dévoilant une rangée de crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs. La silhouette s'enfonce dans la forêt, Régina à juste le temps de voir un éclair jaune s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

La blonde cour après quelque chose dont elle ignore la race mais les traces dans la boue démontre bien que ce n'est pas humain. Elle l'a perdu de vue, elle gronde contre elle-même, contre son incompétence. Elle décide de revenir sur ses pas et fut aveuglée par les phares de la Mercedes qui s'allume d'un coup, elle grogne en se cachant les yeux et Régina reconnaissant son amie, les éteints et sort de la voiture.

-Emma tu vas bien?

-Oui, je n'ai rien.

-Qu'as-tu vu?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais j'ai trouvé des traces sur le sol. Se sont des empreintes de pas mais ce n'est pas humains et c'est gigantesque.

Régina eut un frisson et les explications de son amie ne la rassure pas du tout, elle prend le bras de la blonde et l'emmène à la voiture. La brune monte attendant que la Sauveuse fasse de même mais cette dernière regarde une dernière fois la forêt avant de monter dans le véhicule, ce dernier disparut pour se rendre au manoir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma rentre dans la maison enlevant le long manteau noir de la brune pour le mettre dans le vestibule, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se décrasser et enlever toute la boue sur elle. Elle profite de l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, la tête contre le carrelage du mur de la douche. Elle sort au bout de quelques minutes, se sèche, enfile des vêtements et descend à la cuisine. Elle cherche Régina mais ne la trouve pas, elle tend l'oreille et l'entend au bureau à l'étage, elle monte et ouvre la porte de la pièce.

Régina se trouve là lisant un livre avec ces lunettes à monture noir sur le nez, elle regarde les jambes halés avant de remonter sur ce corps qui est entrain de la rendre folle, un raclement de gorge la sort de sa contemplation et elle relève le regard pour voir l'océan noisette légèrement rieur, le feu monte au joue de la blonde.

-Quelque chose vous plaît Miss Swan?

Emma grogne doucement à l'appellation et décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Plutôt oui. Vous êtes une jolie Femme Gina, vous avez des atouts qui vous mettent très bien en valeur.

-Je vous remercie Miss Swan, je suis flatté de voir que je vous plaît.

-Gina!

La brune se met à rire. Emma s'assoit sur le sol et pose sa tête sur ses cuisses, Régina passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu lis quoi?

-Je cherche ce que tu as pu voir dans la forêt. Sa ressemblait à quoi?

-Je l'ai pas vu mais les traces de pas ressemblait presque à celle d'un chien ou d'un loup.

-Je vois.

Elle tourne les pages et s'arrête sur l'une d'elle, elle prend le livre et le tourne vers la blonde. Cette dernière regarde.

-Les traces ressemblaient à ça?

-Oui.

Régina regarde le titre et écarquille les yeux.

-Gina? Sa va?

-Oui je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-C'est quoi?

-Je pensais que ces créatures n'existaient que dans les mythes mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé, je n'en ai jamais vu.

-C'est quoi?

Elle regarde la blonde et souffle.

-Un loup-garous.

Le souffle de la blonde se coupe net sous la révélation.

* * *

 **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH frustration quand tu nous tiens mdr ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je poste ce chapitre maintenant, j'étais censé le faire demain, mais j'ai vraiment trop de chose à faire donc je vous le poste ce soir, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster le suivant avec mes cours c'est vraiment charger mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. En attendant je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emma reste figée, une main passe devant ses yeux mais elle a perdu le contact avec la réalité ne laissant place qu'à l'inquiétude et la peur. Peur que cette créature ne décide de faire un carnage en ville, peur qu'il s'en prenne à Régina et Henry. Elle ne pensait pas que sa prendrait autant d'ampleur. Elle finira par lui mettre la main dessus et le neutralisé avant qu'il ne sème la pagaille ici. Ce qui intrigue pendant sa déconnexion du monde extérieur c'est pourquoi était-il près de cette maison? Pourquoi l'avait-on appelé?

Elle n'aime pas ça. Au fond d'elle, l'animal gronde pour se défaire de sa cage spirituelle, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Henry et Régina, elle deviendra incontrôlable. Elle a déjà mal réagit avec la secrétaire mais elle sait que ce sera pire. L'animal guette le moindre relâchement pour sortir de sa cage et se défaire de ses entraves. Elle ne doit pas se relâcher et protéger les deux Mills. Elle veille sur eux et elle le fera toujours.

Encore une fois, elle sent qu'on la secoue, une étrange chaleur s'empare d'elle qui part de son épaule et se propage dans son corps, elle sent la magie de son amie brune qui la parcoure, elle sent l'inquiétude rongeant cette dernière. Emma secoue la tête et voit le regard noisette au-dessus d'elle, elle est assise sur le sol, la tête toujours sur les cuisses de Régina qui tient sa tête en place.

-Emma!

-Régina?

-Mon dieu, tu m'as fais peur.

-Pardon Régina, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés.

-Tu devais être parti loin pour ne pas m'avoir entendu les 20 première fois.

-Pardon Gina.

Régina soupire de soulagement en voyant que son amie est revenue à la réalité. Elle caresse les cheveux blonds et voit les yeux de la blonde se fermé ainsi qu'un grognement résonner dans sa gorge.

-A quoi pensais-tu?

-Cette créature. Pourquoi était-elle près de la maison?

-Je n'en ai pas la réponse Emma.

-Tu crois qu'elle est responsable de mon malheur.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus Emma, moi non plus.

Emma ouvre les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Cette créature ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu en plein jour mais la nuit il essaye de se camoufler, ce qui marche plutôt bien. La nuit est son allié malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas encore rencontré Emma Swan.

La soirée avec les Mills se passe plutôt bien dans l'ensemble malgré qu'Emma soit déconnecté de temps en temps sous les regards inquiets de Régina et Henry, Emma sans arrêt aux aguets depuis l'appel de l'inconnu pour se rendre sur les lieux, peut-être que c'était un piège, il n'avait pas prévu que Régina serait là. La sorcière est un avantage pour elle mais elle ne la laissera pas affronter cette créature, elle tenait trop à la brune pour ça. Ils se posèrent devant un bon film, les deux Mills contre la blonde, ils profitaient de la chaleur de la jeune femme tout en regardant blanche-neige et les sept nains.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'on me voit comme une vieille?

-Non, tu es parfaite Gina.

Emma rougit en mettant une main sur sa bouche, Régina se tourne vers elle avec un petite sourire pendant qu'Henry regarde sa mère blonde une expression ahurie peinte sur le visage. La brune hausse en sourcil en direction d'Emma qui ne sait plus où se mettre.

-Je vous remercie du complètement Miss Swan.

-Bravo Mama, maman va prendre la grosse tête maintenant.

-Pourquoi mon petit prince, tu ne me trouve pas belle?

Elle fit semblant de sangloter, la mâchoire d'Emma se décroche pendant qu'Henry tente de s'excuser auprès de sa mère qui continue quelque seconde avant de relever la tête et de rigoler de bon cœur. Le cœur de la blonde rate un battement en entendant ce son sortir de la bouche de la brune, elle ne l'avait pas jamais entendu rire comme ça, par contre les rires froid de la Méchante Reine sont ancrées dans son esprit, un frisson la traverse.

-Vous verriez vos tête.

Régina voit un frisson parcourir la jeune femme à côté d'elle et se rapproche d'elle son visage à quinze centimètre de celui de Emma qui déglutit difficilement en sentant le parfum de l'ancienne reine en face d'elle.

-On dirait que je vous fait de l'effet Miss Swan.

-Tu oublie de quoi je suis capable Régina alors ne me provoque pas.

-Oh que si je le sais.

-Je crois qu'on ne parle pas de la même chose Régina. Et crois-moi tu ne veux pas le découvrir.

Cette phrase fut prononcé d'une voix rauque, la blonde a chaud, très chaud tout comme la brune qui se lève du canapé dans lequel elle est assise et décide de monter se coucher. Elle embrasse son fils sur le front et fait pareil avec Emma qui se déconnecte à nouveau et rougit comme une tomate.

-Mama?

La blonde ne réagit pas.

-Mama!

La Sauveuse regarde son fils.

-Il vient de se passer quoi entre toi et maman?

-Aucune idée Gamin.

-Je vais aller dormir mama. A demain.

-A demain Gamin.

Il monte se coucher et la blonde éteint la télévision, reste assise sur le canapé et se mit à surveiller la maison toute la nuit. Elle se mit à réfléchir, tendant l'oreille pour surveiller le moindre bruit dans la maison. Le bruit des respiration lourde et régulière de Régina et Henry suffit à soulager la jeune femme de l'état de ses deux protéger. Elle ne le laissera pas entrer cette chose dans la maison, elle le tuera avant même qu'il ne puisse y poser une griffe.

Toute la nuit, elle se mit à réfléchir à se donner mal à la tête, elle fini par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Son corps se mit à luire vivement avant de s'éteindre complètement. Dans la nuit, une paire d'yeux fixe la maison.

Quand la brune se réveille, elle regarde son réveil et constate qu'il est 8h, elle se lève, s'habiller et descend en bas, une douce respiration parvint à ses oreilles et elle voit la blonde allongée sur le canapé. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant quelque chose d'étrange, un collier indien autour de son cou ainsi qu'une boucle d'oreille plume à son oreille, c'est aussi les griffes acéré sur ses mains qui attire le plus son regard.

En effet pendant la nuit, de la fourrure à poussé un peu partout sur la blonde et elle ne possède plus ses cheveux blonds mais une grosse fourrure noir dans lequel Régina aimerait bien y passer la main. Elle exécute sa pensés et passe sa main dans la fourrure douce jusqu'à remonter à son oreille qu'elle gratte. Emma tend les bras dans son sommeil et les enroule autour du cou de l'ancienne reine qui se retrouve la tête dans le cou de son amie qui grogne doucement.

-Emma?Emma réveille-toi, tu m'étouffe.

La blonde ouvre les yeux et sent un poids sur elle, elle baisse les yeux et voit son amie contre elle. Elle rêve ou Régina a rapetissée.

-Régina?

-Bien dormi?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui.

-Dit-moi, tu as rapetissé?

-Non, je dirais que c'est toi qui a grandit plutôt Emma.

-Super manquait plus que ça.

Elle se lève sur ces jambes flageolante et retombe sur le sol, à genoux. Des vertiges la prend, incapable de se lever et de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle respire lourdement ce qui inquiète Régina qui s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Elle peut lire dans les yeux de la blonde une grande fatigue.

-Emma qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je ne sais pas mais je sens vraiment pas bien Gina.

-Appuie toi sur moi, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre.

-Non, je dois veiller sur toi et Henry.

-Emma tu es fiévreuse, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Emma prend quelque secondes pour réfléchir et voit que Régina est vraiment inquiète pour elle. Elle fini par hocher la tête et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle emmène son amie dans la chambre, la Sauveuse qui fait désormais deux têtes de plus qu'elle, à quoi est dû cette croissance incroyable? Ce demande la brune. Il y avait plus important pour le moment, elle doit s'occuper de son amie qui n'est vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme.

Emma tombe lourdement sur son lit .

-Fait un effort Emma.

La Sauveuse rampe jusqu'en dessous des couvertures et ferme les yeux. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et fatigué. Elle rouvre les yeux pour regarder son amie qui se faufile dans la salle de bain et revient avec du linge humide qu'elle pose sur son front. Elle soupire d'aise en sentant la fraîcheur de celui-ci.

-Merci Gina.

-Repose-toi Emma.

La concernée ne se fait pas prier, elle ferme les yeux et s'endort dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 **Alors quels sont vos théories?**


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolé j'ai pas pu poster avant, les cours prennent tout mon temps, et j'ai pas pu écrire la suite avant d'être submerger, Le clou du spectacle est que mon pc m'a lâché donc c'est un peu le bazar du coup voici la suite que vous attendiez, bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Régina a dû aller à la mairie, ne pouvant se permettre d'être absente de son lieu de travail, la brune avait voulu rester avec Emma qui a insisté pour que cette dernière aie travailler au lieu de surveiller, son état. La blonde a insisté sur le faite que c'était une simple fièvre et que sa lui passerait mais l'ancienne reine était comme même inquiète de l'état de son amie. Elle envoie quelques message à la blonde toute les heures pour savoir si tout allait bien et la Sauveuse répondait qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle devait travailler si un jour elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

En effet, Régina a accumulée pas mal de paperasse à force de rester aux côtés d'Emma, son état ne s'améliorait pas et empirait même, elle ne trouvait pas de solution au mal de la blonde puisqu'elle même ne savait pas ce qui la rongeait au plus profond d'elle. Elle se remit au travail en pensant à la jeune femme malade dans son manoir, elle veut vite terminer tout ses document et rentrer au manoir pour veiller la Sauveuse.

Les heures défilèrent et Régina avance plutôt vite, signant et tamponnant les différentes feuilles jonchant son bureau puis les range dans les dossiers qu'elle met dans un coin de son bureau pour les donner à sa secrétaire en partant. Le silence permit à l'ancienne reine de se concentrer aisément à sa tâche. Le téléphone sur son bureau se mets à sonner, interrompant la brune dans son travail, elle roule des yeux, soupire et décroche.

-Oui?

-Madame Mills, Snow-White demande à vous voir.

Elle se pince l'arête du nez. Elle savait que la mère de la blonde finirait par venir la voir mais elle pensait pas qu'elle viendrait de si tôt.

-Faites la venir.

-Bien Madame le maire.

La brune raccroche attendant la mère de son amie qui ne tarde pas à venir. On toque à la porte et elle regarde cette dernière d'un air froid.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvre dévoilant la petite brune qui sourit à la brune, cette dernière se remet à ses papiers attendant que Snow prennent la parole. Cette dernière prend une grande inspiration, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson. Régina relève la tête et la toise, elle voit l'air idiot comme elle aime le dire de la petite brune et soupire.

-Parle Snow avant que le soleil ne se couche, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-As-tu vu Emma?

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins 4 jours, depuis qu'elle c'est enfuie de la maison.

-Pourquoi c'est-elle enfuie?

-Je...

-Je suis au courant pour Emma.

-Comment?

-Sa tu vois, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, si Emma ne t'a rien dit c'est qu'elle a ces raisons.

-Ma fille n'a pas confiance en moi.

-Pose toi la question de savoir pourquoi?

-Elle ne répond à aucun des appels de moi et David et on l'a cherché partout en ville.

-Pas besoin de la chercher puisqu'elle est au manoir.

Snow écarquille les yeux et regarde avec des yeux ronds l'ancienne reine qui ne peux que sourire diaboliquement. Elle peut essayer de la faire tourner en bourrique, sa pourrait être drôle. Non, Emma ne lui pardonnerait pas.

-Pourquoi ma fille ce trouve chez toi?

-Emma est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble, si elle a envie de rester au manoir, je ne peux qu'accepter sa requête.

-Quelle est votre relation toute les deux?

Elle prit un air suspicieux tandis que la brune la défie du regard.

-Ce qui se passe entre moi et Emma ne te regarde pas.

-Donc il y a bien quelque chose.

-Je te le dis et te le répète, sa ne te regarde pas et puis sa fait partit de notre vie privée à elle et moi.

-Vous êtes bizarre toute les deux depuis votre retour de New-York. Vous vous êtes rapprochés lors du voyage.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle encore?

-La relation entre Emma et toi à changé depuis votre retour, je suis sûr que vous cachez quelque chose.

-Et que crois-tu que nous cachons?

Elle sourit doucement et bu une gorgé de café dans son mug tout en continuant de regarder Snow qui se tortille un pied sur l'autre.

-Je sais pas, vous avez couché ensemble?

Régina recrache son café et pose le mug sur son bureau. Elle s'essuie la bouche avec un mouchoir qu'elle prit dans son sac à main à ses pieds.

-Mais tu es folle, je ne couche pas avec mes amis contrairement à toi.

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois!

-Avec Ruby et tu l'as fais 3 fois.

-J'avoue que j'ai eu un béguin pour Ruby.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne couche pas avec mes amies qui plus est la mère de mon fils qui est comme ma meilleure amie.

-Meilleure amie?

-Emma est ma meilleure amie.

-Il est étrange de voir qu'au début tu la détestais et maintenant tu désire la garder à tes côtés.

-Je ne la détestais pas, j'avais juste peur qu'elle m'arrache mon petit prince.

-Ce fut tout le contraire. Emma a toujours poussée Henry à voir au-delà de la personne que tu étais.

-Oui, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai récupéré Henry et malgré que nous ayons nos hauts et nos bas, elle m'a toujours épaulée et soutenue.

-Emma t'aime beaucoup, le lien qui c'est tissé entre vous n'a pas de mot. Vous êtes toujours la l'une pour l'autre et vous vous sauvez la vie mutuellement.

-Emma et Henry sont ma famille, je les protégerais quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu as beaucoup changé Régina et en bien.

-Je sais, je me suis trop radoucie selon Emma mais j'adore toujours autant la taquiner ou la mettre hors d'elle.

-Tu es vraiment diabolique.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que ma fille fait chez toi maintenant?

-Non!

-S'il-te-plaît.

-Très bien. Emma est venue demander mon aide.

-Pour son changement physique?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand?

-4 jours.

-Emma est venue directement chez toi après que je l'ai découvert?

-Il semblerait. Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé?

-Je...j'ai été effrayé par l'un de ses grondements et j'ai reculé.

Régina relève la tête vers elle un regard meurtrier. Elle se lève de sa chaise contourne son bureau et se met devant elle.

-Tu as fais quoi?

Elle prononce ces paroles d'une voix grondante qui fit presque trembler la petite brune devant elle.

-J'ai été effrayé par Emma.

-Effrayé par ta propre fille, tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que cela pouvait la blesser.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser c'est auprès d'Emma. Elle a eu tellement honte de son changement physique qu'elle avait peur de nous le dire et tout cela est de ta faute.

-Nous?

-Henry est au courant pour sa mère puisqu'il vit sous mon toit.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait de telle proportion.

-Si Emma ne désire pas répondre aux messages ou appels que vous lui envoyer c'est parce que ce que tu lui a fais l'a profondément marqué.

La petite brune sentit ses yeux lui piquer et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ces joues. Elle n'a pas eu l'intention de blesser sa fille, elle a été effrayée par le grognement caverneux qu'elle a poussée.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Emma ne reçoit la visite de personne.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Parce qu'elle va avoir 30ans et qu'elle a passé l'âge d'être materné par toi, ce n'est plus une enfant, c'est une adulte.

-Je veux voir ma fille.

-Et moi je dis que je refuse que tu rentre dans mon manoir.

-Tu ne m'en empêchera pas.

-Justement si.

Elle sourit victorieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

-J'ai placé un sort sur mon manoir.

-Qu'elle sort?

-Un sort que même toi, tu n'arrivera pas à passé.

-Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de voir ma fille.

-Vu ce que je viens d'apprendre, Emma est plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi, elle est déjà fragile psychologiquement, je ne te laisserais pas en rajouter une couche.

-Je finirais par la croiser et à ce moment-là, tu ne pourra pas l'éviter.

-Crois-moi que si tu lui fais du mal, je te le ferais payer et tu sais que j'en suis capable. Emma ne sera pas ton salut cette fois, ni Henry. Il t'en voudra d'avoir fragilisé sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas fini Régina.

-Je protégerais Emma y comprit de toi.

La petite brune fulminante sortit en furie du bureau laissant la brune qui vint se rasseoir et reprendre son travail dans le calme et le silence dans lequel elle était avant l'arriver de la trouble fête, elle en profite pour envoyer un message à la blonde qui lui répondit tout de suite.

 _Travail Régina et rentre vite à la maison, je m'ennuie dans le manoir._

Elle est flattée de voir que la blonde considère son manoir comme sa maison, elle sourit doucement au message. Et repose le téléphone, décidant de se dépêcher pour vite rentrer à la maison et passé du temps avec son fils et son amie. Qu'il était bon, de rentrer chez soi et de retrouver ceux que l'on aime. La brune écarquille les yeux. Aime? Emma est son amie! Oui son amie ou peut-être ressentait-elle plus?


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Salut les amis, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai pas été très inspiré mais j'espère que vous aimerez comme même. N'hésitez pas à me dire dans les commentaires si ça vous a plut. Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Emma se trouve sous la couverture, couverte de sueur qui colle ses poils bruns contre son corps, elle a les yeux fermés essayant de faire taire la douleur qui brûle ces veines. Elle se tourne à nouveau dans le lit. Elle enlève la couverture de son corps gigotant dans le lit et froissant la moindre parcelle de drap recouvrant le lit. Elle se met en position fœtale le bras contre son ventre.

Elle a répondu au message de Régina 1 heure plus tôt et maintenant elle n'a plus de nouvelle peut-être que la brune c'est finalement mit au travail. Elle est inquiète pour la brune, la journée est passée rapidement, elle l'a passé à dormir profondément. Il se trouve qui plus est, qu'elle a dormi avec un vêtement de la brune qu'elle serre contre elle, l'odeur de pomme, l'odeur spéciale de la reine imprégnait le tissu et elle se sent apaisée. Elle a l'impression de sentir la présence de l'ancienne reine à ses côtés.

Voilà presque 2 heure que la nuit a pointé le bout de son nez et que la blonde se sent de plus en plus mal. Henry est rentré 1 heure et demi auparavant allant rendre visite à la jeune malade qui ne ressent pas la faim mais ressent l'envie de constamment boire de l'eau pour hydrater sa gorge asséché. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur la pénombre qui engloutis la pièce dans laquel elle se trouve, elle redresse les oreilles en entendant la poignée de la porte se tournée. Une tête brune pénètre la pièce et s'avance vers elle, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et met le gant humide qu'il tient sur le front de la Sauveuse qui soupire d'aise.

-Henry.

-Je devrais appeler maman, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien maman, j'ai même l'impression que sa empire.

Emma ne prend pas compte de la phrase de son fils, sa gorge asséchée à besoin d'être hydratée.

-De l'eau s'il te plaît Henry.

-J'arrive.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et revient avec un verre d'eau, la blonde à bout de force ne parvient pas à se redresser en position assise. Henry voyant le dilemme de sa mère met son bras dans son dos et apporte le verre à la bouche d'Emma qui se met à boire à grande gorgée. Il relâche son étreinte sur elle et la rallonge. La respiration de la jeune femme était erratique et sifflante, il devenait impératif qu'il prévienne sa mère brune de l'état d'Emma.

-Repose-toi maman, je reviens te voir plus tard.

Emma hoche la tête et le regarde sortir de la pièce. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noue les entrailles, sans s'en rendre compte elle grogne en montrant les crocs. Les yeux clos, elle tente de se reposer pour tenter d'échapper au douleur que subit son corps. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps ainsi, elle doit se reposer. Elle met la couverture sur elle et son corps se met de lui même au repos pour un moment.

Régina ferme la porte de son bureau ayant mit l'alarme avant de sortir. Auparavant, une shérif blonde a tout de même réussit à entrer dans ce dernier. Elle n'a pas apprécié le fait qu'elle s'introduise dans son lieu de travail, surtout qu'elle a eu une sacrée frayeur quand elle a été prévenue de l'infiltration dans la mairie. Elle pensait que c'était un voleur mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une chevelure blonde dans son bureau. Elle sourit à ce souvenir de son amie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle sortit de la mairie et se dirige vers le commissariat, elle l'a garée là-bas puisqu'un imbécile c'est garée sur sa place de parking. Le son de ses talons résonnent dans les rues déserte de la ville. En levant la tête, elle regarde la lune.

-Elle est magnifique.

La lune est pleine et rayonnante. Un nuage allait la traverser mais l'astre illumine parfaitement la ville comme un 2e soleil. Elle entend un bruit derrière elle et se retourne d'un coup. Rien ne se trouve là, elle hausse les épaules et reprend sa route alors que deux yeux luisants la regarde avancée dans la nuit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma ressent tout son corps bouillonnée, elle se redresse en position assise et se rend à la salle de bain, se met de l'eau sur le visage, en bu un peu et ressortit comme elle est entré, la jeune femme ne put voir son reflet dans le miroir. Si Emma avait regardé, elle aurait pu voir la lueur de ses yeux briller dangereusement. Elle se recouche dans son lit, la lune illumine la pièce et le corps tremblant comme une feuille de la Sauveuse.

Des sueurs froide la parcoure,la sueur recouvrant la totalité de son corps, quelques gémissement de douleurs arrive à passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle a l'impression que son corps est en feu, ses os, sa peau, la moindre parcelle de son corps semblent enflammée par un incendie d'une centaine de degré.

Elle se tourne dans le lit et tombe de ce dernier, se retrouvant sur le carrelage qui ne lui apporte aucun réconfort malgré sa fraîcheur. Elle rampe jusqu'à la porte, elle arrive à côté de cette dernière et se redresse le dos contre la porte en bois, elle tend la main pour attraper la poignée mais n'y parvient pas. Elle reste dos contre la porte et tente d'appeler la seule personne se trouvant dans la maison en espérant qu'il l'entende.

-Henry.

Le prénom du jeune garçon est prononcé dans un souffle, la gorge d'Emma ressemble au désert du Sahara actuellement, elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, elle grogne de dépit déclenchant un véritable incendie dans sa gorge. Sa respiration se fait plus difficile, elle regarde devant elle tentant de se calmer, la peur l'envahissait. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a mais ses vraiment mauvais signe. Où se trouve donc la brune?

Un craquement sinistre retentit dans la pièce et elle hurle de douleur. Du sang se mit à couler hors de sa bouche, s'échappant du coin de sa bouche et coulant le long de sa gorge, elle toussa et cracha du sang. Elle tombe sur le flanc, d'autres craquements suivent le premier et la blonde tente de retenir les larmes de douleur ainsi que ces cris en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Ces os se craquent les uns après les autres et elle souffre en silence comme elle l'a toujours fait attendant que la mort ne l'emporte.

30 min s'écoule ainsi dans lequel la jeune femme souffrait le martyr, grognait ou geignait de douleur comme un animal blessé. Une immense silhouette se redresse sur ces pieds, un hurlement sinistre attire l'attention du jeune homme à l'étage, il monte en courant et entend un immense fracas pour voir qu'à la place de la fenêtre il ne reste plus qu'un trou, il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de sa mère brune.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Régina se trouve presque à côté de sa voiture et son téléphone se met à sonner d'un coup et la fait sursauter. Le numéro d'Henry s'affiche et elle s'apprête à décrocher quand un grognement retentit derrière elle, elle se retourne lentement vers la créature dans son dos qui la regarde de ses yeux jaunes, Régina sent son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il grogne en montrant les crocs et arme son bras pour griffer la brune qui ne put réagir et ferme les yeux. Un geignement ainsi qu'un souffle à quelques centimètre de son visage la fait rouvrir les yeux vers des yeux émeraudes qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Voici la suite tant attendue, vous êtes nombreux à me montrer votre frustration mais je sais pas pourquoi j'adore faire ça ^^, faut pas m'en vouloir j'aime bien vous taquiner mais dites-vous que la suite n'en sera que plus passionnante. J'espère que ça vous plaira en attendant, bisous les amis et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Des yeux émeraudes se trouvent à quelques centimètre de son visage. Elle ne peut détacher son regard de ce vert envoûtant qui semble calmer son angoisse. Mais ce dernier grandit quand elle quitte le regard émeraude pour voir l'apparence d'une créature en face d'elle qu'elle regarde de haut en bas. Ce dernier se redresse de toute sa hauteur et doit faire un mètre de plus que la jeune femme. Un loup-garou au pelage noir comme la nuit et au yeux vert indique de la tête à la sorcière de monter dans sa voiture mais elle est paralysé, son esprit lui hurle de ne pas laisser son sauveur se débrouiller seul. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine en pensant à le laisser seule combattre le loup-garous.

Ce dernier se retourne pour fixer son ennemi en grognant, il rabat ses oreilles sur son crâne et montre ses crocs. Il riposte en faisant de même. Sauf que l'autre se jette sur la brune mais se fait arrêter par le loup noir qui l'attrape par la peau du cou et le jette loin de la brune. Les oreilles plaqués sur la tête, il grogne, menaçant son ennemi s'il ose attaquer à nouveau Régina. Le loup noir se met sur ses quatre pattes et court dans la direction de son ennemi et lui saute dessus, un combat enragé s'engage entre les deux assaillants et Régina regarde les deux créatures se battre à coup de crocs et de griffe, les geignement et les grognements envahit le calme relatif de la nuit. Le loup noir se bat avec un tel hargne que la brune se demande pourquoi il la défend, elle ne l'a jamais vu auparavant mais sa présence l'apaise. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

Le loup noir lui fonça dessus, l'ennemi recule de plusieurs pas, le sauveur profite de son inattention pour l'attraper et l'envoyer valser sur le macadam, il roule sur lui même plusieurs mètres puis se remet sur ces pattes, tout deux se mirent à courir et quand ils furent à quelques mètres, ils se mirent sur leurs pattes arrières, et leurs mains griffus se croisèrent, ils enfoncent leurs griffes dans les mains de leurs assaillants et tentaient de le faire ployer sous son poids mais ils sont tout deux à égalité bien que le loup noir à un coup d'avance, il le mord à l'épaule et l'autre loup lâche sa prise en reculant.

Régina fixe les deux créatures se battre sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle, assise sur le sol humide. La peur est ce qui l'empêche de bouger. Elle a peur de la créature qui a faillit la tuer mais aussi peur de voir son sauveur se faire blesser ou tuer. Elle se redresse sur ses jambes tremblante et ramasse son téléphone, le prénom de son fils s'affiche à nouveau mais elle n'ose pas répondre, elle ne veut pas effrayer son fils plus qu'il ne l'est déjà par le changement de sa mère, mais d'où venait l'autre créature? Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'Emma. L'aura du loup noir dégage une certaine sécurité et sérénité qui apaise l'ancienne reine.

Le loup noir reçut les crocs de son assaillant entre la jonction de son épaule et son cou quand il quitta son ennemi du regard pour regarder Régina. Ce dernier le soulève de terre et il hurle de douleur, le cœur de Régina se serre dans sa poitrine et sans s'en rendre compte, elle crée une boule de feu dans sa main qu'elle envoie sur l'ennemi. Ce dernier hurle et relâche sa prise sur l'autre loup qui tombe au sol en geignant. Le loup ennemi court aussi loin qu'il peut, disparaissant au loin dans la noirceur de la nuit. Le loup noir bouge doucement son corps au rythme de ses respirations erratique, Régina s'approche doucement de la créature blessée et s'agenouille à côté de lui.

Il tente de se relever mais retombe sans grâce sur le sol, ces blessures lui font un mal de chien, le moindre mouvement est douloureux pour lui. Le collier et la boucle d'oreille révèle à Régina l'identité du loup noir, elle ferme les yeux et souffle. Elle les ouvre et transperce de son regard noisette l'émeraude en face d'elle. Elle prend l'immense tête dans ses mains et pose son front entre les deux yeux de la désormais louve. Cette dernière ferme les yeux au contact et relâche tout ses muscles. Seul la respiration de la créature perce le silence de la nuit alors que Régina ressert son étreinte sur elle, elle pourrait presque ronronner dans l'étreinte de la brune, elle lève un bras et sert le corps de la femme contre elle.

Un bruit perce le silence et quand elle se retourne c'est pour voir David et Snow sortir du commissariat et venir dans sa direction. La louve tendit tout ses muscles et la brune ressert son étreinte pour la calmer. Mais elle se met tout de même à grogner en rabattant ses oreilles sur sa tête.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

Ils s'arrêtent à quelques mètres d'elle et David sort son arme pour la pointer sur la louve à moitié coucher sur le sol. Régina fait rempart de son corps, elle ne les laissera pas la toucher, jamais.

-Ne reste pas là Régina, cette créature va te tuer.

-Elle ne me veut pas de mal, elle voulait me protéger.

-Pourquoi une telle créature te protégerait?

-Parce qu'elle est mon amie. Elle ne me ferait jamais de mal et préférerait mourir que de m'en faire.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaître cette créature.

-C'est parce que vous la connaissez.

-Tu l'as déjà vu David?

-Non et toi?

-Non. On n'a jamais vu cette créature Régina qu'elle genre de bêtise racontes-tu?

-Tu sais que je ne raconte pas de mensonge.

Snow se retrouve bouche-bée et à peur de comprendre d'un coup qui se trouve sous cette apparence. Elle commence à comprendre ce qui se cache sous les traits de la créature en face d'elle qui plus est protégé par l'ancienne reine.

-De quoi elle parle Snow?

-C'est Emma c'est ça?

Régina la regarde dans les yeux et hoche la tête.

-Emma?! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parlez de ma fille?

-Emma a eu des problèmes récemment et je pensais pas que ce serait aussi grave.

-Des problèmes?

-Des changements physiques. Emma a eu des changement physique minime au début et il semblerait que désormais ce soit complet.

La louve se lève doucement et se met sur ses pattes avec l'aide de la brune. Elle regarde Snow ainsi que David mais détourne la tête pour se mettre en route vers le manoir, marchant en plein milieu de la route sans se préoccuper d'eux. Régina la regarde faire et décide la suivre, elle tiens à peine sur ses pattes à cause de ses blessures. Elles ne se rendent pas compte que Snow et David se son mit à les créature fini par entendre leur pas quand elle redresse les oreilles. La louve tourne la tête vers eux et gronde dans leur direction se stoppant dans sa marche. Régina passe sa main dans le poil ébène et Emma se calme. Tout ces muscles sont tendus à l'extrême, elle ne veut pas les voir. Sa famille c'est Régina et Henry maintenant. Elle n'a pas réussi à se remettre du rejet de sa mère qui est censé tout accepté d'elle. Elle a eu mal et l'est toujours.

Régina la regarde se calmer doucement, ne la quittant du regard jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne s'effondre sur le sol. L'adrénaline ne parcourant plus son corps, elle se sent épuisée et n'as qu'une seule envie c'est de dormir.

-Emma!

Elle se précipite vers elle et constate qu'elle a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle tapote doucement sa joue. La louve ouvre les yeux et se concentre sur les yeux bruns qui la regarde avec inquiétude.

-Relève-toi Emma, il faut te ramener à la maison pour te soigner.

Emma secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'aide de ses mains griffue pour se redresser puis aider par les Charmings ainsi que Régina, elle se met sur ses pattes arrière. Elle titube légèrement mais tient debout. Régina regarde les Charmings un regard sceptique. Tout en maintenant Emma, elle les pointe du doigts l'un après l'autre.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tout les deux ici et qui s'occupe de votre bébé?

-C'est Belle qui s'occupe de Neal, je venais simplement tenir compagnie à David.

-Comment on va faire pour qu'elle rentre en un seul morceau à la maison?

-Je vais la téléporter, je ne suis pas idiote.

-Pourquoi tu ne la soigne pas avec ta magie?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé. Emma vient par là.

Emma s'exécute et s'abaisse à son niveau. Elle met sa main au-dessus des griffures parcourant son corps et laisse couler sa magie, les griffures disparaissent les uns après les autres mais la morsure entre son épaule et son cou semble toujours présente et le sang coule à flot. Elle repasse sa main par-dessus mais cela ne fonctionne pas, elle fronce les sourcils. Snow constate que les blessures de sa fille ont guéris enfin toute sauf une. Elle regarde Régina qui semble se démener pour soigner la blessure mais rien ne se passe.

-Sa ne marche pas!

L'ancienne reine prononce cette phrase avec colère.

-Je ne comprend pas les autres blessures ont guéris mais pas celle-ci.

-C'est une morsure Emma?

Elle jappe et hoche la tête à la question de son amie.

-Tu as perdu ta voix?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour ne laisser qu'un aboiement sortir. Elle baisse la tête et la redresse d'un coup en sentant une main sur son épaule non blessé.

-T'en fais pas, on va arranger ça mais d'abord on te soigne, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Je ramène Emma à la maison, je vous préviens garder pour vous la situation d'Emma.

-Le secret est bien garder avec nous.

-Je doute de certaine personne.

-Hey!

Emma pouffe derrière amusée par la pique de la brune. Régina a pu entendre que sa remarque a amusé Emma ce qui la fait sourire. Cette dernière reporte son regard sur elle et pose une main sur elle pour les téléporter au manoir, disparaissant dans un nuage violet laissant derrière elles, deux Charmings effrayés et sceptique.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Salut, je vous donne la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît et si je continue de faire la suite, je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère que vous continuerez à lire la suite de mon histoire. Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

La brune et la louve apparurent au manoir, Emma se mit sur ses quatre pattes pour éviter de casser certaines choses dans la maison de Régina, elle sait que si elle casse quelque chose, l'ancienne reine lui ferait paye chère, elle en était sûr, elle préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Emma se tend d'un coup en repensant à l'état du mur de la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupe, Régina va la tuer c'est sûr. Ces oreilles se plaquèrent de chaque côté de sa tête et elle n'ose pas avancer, restant à l'entrée près de la porte en regardant le sol qui semble d'un coup plus intéressant.

Régina se rend compte que son amie ne la suit pas, elle se retourne, voit son air effrayée et coupable, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait . Elle s'approche d'elle mais la louve grogne doucement pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche, elle a peur de lui faire de mal. Elle s'arrête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma qui ne bouge pas d'un poil et la laisse faire. L'ancienne reine continue doucement son ascension en direction d'Emma qui ne réagit pas. Elle lève une main vers sa tête et se stoppe à quelques mètres. Emma redresse les oreilles et renifle l'odeur caractéristique de son amie brune.

Emma baisse le regard sur la main tendue de Régina et s'avance doucement, elle hume la main halée et passe sa tête dans sa main, la brune se met à grattouiller et caresser son doux pelage ébène. Elle prend sa tête entre ses bras et la colle contre elle, la tête de la louve contre le ventre et la poitrine de l'ancienne reine, Emma surprise ne réagit pas, elle fini par lever son bras et serrer le corps de la femme contre elle. Régina se décale et pose un baiser sur le front de la louve qui passe le bout de sa langue sur le nez de Régina qui rit.

-Tout va bien, allez viens.

Emma entendit un bruit à l'étage, des pas précipités. Elle met un bras devant la brune et la place derrière elle, se redressant de toute sa hauteur en montrant les crocs, elle grogne et les pas descende l'escalier.

-Maman! C'est toi!

Régina se rend compte qu'il s'agit de leur fils. Elle passe ses doigts derrière l'oreille d'Emma qui relâche ses muscles. Elle s'assit par terre et regarde devant elle.

-Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'Henry.

Le petit brun se retrouve en face d'elles, il écarquille les yeux en voyant un gros loup à côté de sa mère brune. Il recule puis bombe le torse, il doit protéger sa mère, Emma se relève, le regarde faire et dévoile sa dentition pour le dissuader mais le jeune homme ne se décourage pas et avance vers elle. Il se retrouve en face de la truffe de la louve.

-Tu es qui? Tu ne fera pas de mal à ma mère!

Régina sourit attendrit pas le comportement de son fils. Il est devenu protecteur envers ses deux mères.

-Henry calme-toi, elle ne me fera rien.

-Elle?

-Il s'agit d'Emma.

Le jeune homme écarquille les yeux et regarde la louve sous toute les coutures puis se met à tourner autour d'elle pour mieux l'observer. Son air perplexe fait presque rire les deux femmes. Emma s'assoit et attend la réaction de son fils qui semble la sondée, elle gigote mal à l'aise. Sans s'en rendre compte, ces oreilles se rabattent sur sa tête, elle sent la peur du rejet enserré sa gorge. Même assise elle fait une tête de plus que la brune à côté d'elle qui hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, Emma hausse les épaules et sourit en coin.

Elle avance son visage jusqu'à être quelques centimètres du visage d'Henry qui ne recule pas et ne semble pas effrayé. Il lève une main tout doucement et Emma le regarde faire. Il met sa main sur la tête de sa mère qui ferme les yeux en grognant. Régina sourit en les voyant faire, elle est contente qu'Emma parvienne à se contrôler mais combien de temps cela durera t-il? Elle ne sait pas et cela l'inquiète. Elle va faire des recherche, elle doit à tout prix trouver un remède avant que la Sauveuse ne se perdent complètement.

Si Emma perd le contrôle et qu'elle les blesse, elle s'en voudra et elle est sûre que la louve allait s'enfuir pour les protéger si elle s'en rend compte. Elle ne laissera pas Emma fuir, elle va l'aider et elles reprendront une vie normal comme avant. Comment avant? Elle pense qu'après ce qu'elles ont vécu ce ne sera plus comme avant, elle ressent une douce chaleur en présence de la jeune femme, elle se sent en sécurité avec elle, elle n'a pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Emma la voit telle qu'elle est et sa lui fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'on la considère pas comme celle qui a causé nombre de malheur.

-Maman?

Régina redresse la tête et voit que les deux autres la regarde, elle doit être parti un moment dans ses pensés en voyant l'inquiétude dans leur regard. Henry continue de gratter l'oreille de la louve qui ne la quitte pas du regard, il lui semble voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard mais elle ferme les yeux et profite de ce que son fils lui prodigue.

-Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensés?

-Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas.

-Emma est blessée et y en a plein par terre.

Régina regarde le liquide rouge carmin sur le sol formant une flaque qui coule le long de son bras et roule des yeux. Emma se sent d'un coupable d'avoir sali la maison et baisse la tête.

-Je vais m'occuper de sa blessure, veille à ce qu'elle reste ici. Qu'elle ne se promène pas dans la maison.

Elle commence à partir mais Emma se met elle aussi à avancer et Henry se met devant elle pour pas qu'elle n'aille plus loin, la louve geignit, elle a peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son amie ou qu'elle ne l'abandonne. Le regard embué de larme, la louve regarde la silhouette de la brune qui se stoppe en l'entendant pleurer. Régina se retourne et voit l'état de son amie, elle sourit pour la rassurer.

-Tout va bien Emma, je reviens. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Promis, je ne vais nulle part ailleurs.

La louve s'assit, regarde la brune monter à l'étage puis reporte son regarde sur son fils qu'elle prend dans ses bras musclé. Le petit passe tant bien que mal ses bras autour de son cou. Il blottit sa tête dans le cou de la louve, la Sauveuse entend le soupir d'aise du jeune homme qui se sent en sécurité dans ses bras. Il adore sa mère blonde et sent toujours en sécurité dans ses bras mais là c'est différent, elle a physiquement changée mais c'est toujours la même pour lui. La mère drôle et franche qui n'a pas peur de dire sa façon de penser.

-C'est toi qui a fait un trou dans le mur?

Elle hoche la tête en baissant honteusement la tête, elle avait sentit que son amie brune était en danger, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour aller l'aider, elle n'allait pas passer par la grande porte pour sortir, elle avait eu peur d'effrayer le jeune garçon.

-Tu ne peux pas parler?

Il prononce cette phrase en levant la tête et la regarde tristement. Elle hoche négativement la tête et il replonge sa tête dans son cou en la serrant plus fort.

-Comment on va faire pour parler tout les deux maintenant?

Elle hausse les épaules, elle aimerait bien avoir la réponse à cette question mais ne l'a pas. Régina en haut des escaliers est arrivé au dernier moment pour entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de son fils en posant la question à sa mère. Elle doit aussi trouver une solution pour leur permettre de communiquer. Peut-être qu'un grimoire de son caveau peut les aider. Elle secoue la tête et descend les escaliers qu'elle a montée pour se rendre à la salle de bain et prendre la trousse de soin.

Elle lève sa main vers Emma paume vers le haut et la louve la regarde hésitante puis lève sa main recouvert de fourrure et prend la main halée dans la sienne. Régina la conduit à la cuisine et lui ordonne de s'asseoir, elle s'exécute et s'assit. La brune s'assit à côté d'elle sur un tabouret prend de quoi désinfecter la plaie. Elle désinfecte la blessure et la louve grogne en montrant les crocs. La morsure est profonde et douloureuse, la brûlure du désinfectant est désagréable, elle a l'impression que ce dernier lui ronge les chaires.

Régina ayant assez de la voir gesticuler dans tout les sens et l'entendre grogner malgré que sa lui serre le cœur de voir la douleur dans ce beau regard émeraude alors qu'elle l'a protégée, elle lui met une pichenette sur la truffe, Emma met sa main dessus et la bouge dessous pour faire passer la désagréable sensation sur sa truffe.

-Tais-toi un peu et arrête de bouger ou se sera plus long de désinfecter Emma.

Elle hoche la tête. Et la laisse faire. Une fois que Régina eut fini, elle passa un bandage autour de son épaule et la louve regarde le pansement fait par son amie.

-Je vais faire à manger, va voir ce que fait notre fils.

Elle se lève et traverse la cuisine, elle s'arrête à l'entrer et regarde la brune s'affairer à faire à manger. Puis elle sort et part à la recherche de son fils. Ce dernier regarde la télé dans le salon, elle va vers lui et s'assit dans le canapé. Henry va se blottir contre elle et elle passe son bras autour de lui. Elle tend tout de même l'oreille pour surveiller la brune de la cuisine.

Tout deux regardent la télé et quand Régina va voir ce que peut bien faire Henry et Emma, elle les voit tout deux assit à regarder la télé blottit l'un contre l'autre. Leur famille est soudée et rien ne pourra les séparer. Emma est devenue extrêmement protectrice envers elle, la réaction qu'elle a eu en la voyant partir est un peu démesuré mais elles se sont accrochés l'une à l'autre surtout Emma qui a besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Elle tout comme Henry, n'abandonneront jamais la blonde, ils allaient l'aider et lui rendre la vie qu'elle avait avant de devenir un loup. Ceci allait s'avérer compliquer mais elle veut récupérer son amie, lui rendre son ancien vie, sa voix, son corps, son rire. Elle ne supporte pas de ne pas entendre sa voix, ne pas avoir ses joutes verbales habituelle, la maison est bien calme sans les bêtises de la blonde.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous?^^**


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Salut les amis, beaucoup de monde m'a dit de continuer mon histoire, j'espère que vous aimez mon histoire mais en vu de vos commentaires je pense que ça vous plaît sans trop m'avancer, je vous remercie de votre soutien ,Voici la suite. Bisounours tout le monde. 3**_

* * *

-Henry, Emma a table!

Régina appelle les deux ventres sur pattes, elle a fini de préparer à manger et sort le plat du four, la louve entre dans la pièce et se place à l'entré de la pièce, la brune reconnut son amie en sachant qu'elle a le pas lourd sous sa forme de loup. Elle fronce les sourcils en n'entendant pas les pas d'Henry, elle se retourne pour voir le petit brun sur l'épaule non bandés de la louve, il est assit et sourit à sa mère brune qui roule des yeux.

-Henry descend tout de suite de là, Emma n'est pas un jouet.

Il regarde sa mère blonde et un air coupable se peint sur son visage. Il aime bien être assit là mais il n'a pas pensé si Emma est d'accord.

-Pardon Mama.

Emma le prend dans ses bras et le fait descendre de son épaule, elle le pose doucement au sol et il se met devant sa mère brune, il regarde le sol d'un air penaud.

-Pardon maman, je recommencerais pas.

-J'espère bien jeune homme, ne profite pas qu'Emma soit sous sa forme de louve pour faire des bêtises ou la punition tombera Henry.

-Oui maman, je recommencerais pas, promis.

Régina relève le regard en entendant un doux grognement. Elle voit l'air de chien battus de son amie. Elle détourne la tête en la voyant faire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, elle n'a pas l'attention de se laisser avoir cette fois-ci parole de Mills.

-Ah non, ne commencé pas à vous liguer contre moi. Ou toi aussi tu n'échappera pas à la punition.

Emma s'avance vers elle menaçante, la mettant au défis de le faire. Régina ne recule pas nullement effrayé par elle. Elle regarde la jeune femme dans les yeux, toute deux se défis du regard, attendant que l'une ou l'autre baisse le regard.

-Sa ne marche pas avec moi Emma.

Cette dernière croise les bras sur son torse et se met à bouder dans un coin de la pièce en s'asseyant au sol.

-Ne me dit pas que tu es entrain de bouder tout de même.

Emma détourne la tête continuant de garder sa posture défensif.

-Emma Swan qui a presque 30 ans me fait du boudin.

La concernée grogne à son encontre sans se retourner et Henry pouffe. Même ainsi, elles continuaient de se chamailler comme un vieux couple. Il se demande pourquoi ces deux mères ne sont pas ensemble, elles pourraient faire un beau couple et puis il aura ces mères tout le temps avec lui. Il doit essayer de les mettre ensemble, sa peut marcher, il en est sûr.

-C'est pour quand le mariage?

Elles se tournent vers le jeune homme qui sourit malicieusement, regardant l'une et l'autre. Régina regarde Emma tout comme son amie et elles détournent toute deux la tête, la brune le rouge au joue et Emma un peu embarrassée.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça mon chéri?

-Vous vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple. Puis Emma vit presque à la maison.

-Emma fait partit de la famille.

Elle hoche la tête en accord avec Régina.

-Vous êtes vraiment aveugle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

-Rien maman.

Il ment à sa mère mais Emma la très bien entendu. Elle se dresse de toute sa hauteur face à lui bien que le plafond la force à se baisser un peu. Elle le regarde du genre " répète si tu l'ose".

-Tu ne me fais pas peur mama, si sa marche pas avec maman, sa marchera pas avec moi.

Elle soupire et se détourne, elle se remet à bouder. Pourquoi cela ne marche pas avec les deux Mills?

Henry se met à rire avec sa mère brune,après avoir bien rit, ils mirent la table. Emma n'eut pas besoin de chaise et s'assit sur le sol. Le repas se passe calmement bien que les deux Mills surveillent Emma par peur qu'elle ai quelques soucis pour manger ou boire. Mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle s'en sort bien malgré ses grandes dû maîtriser sa force pour ne pas casser son verre ou plier sa fourchette. Après le repas, ils se mirent devant un film Marvel choisit soigneusement par leur fils. Henry s'endormit contre sa mère dans le canapé quelque temps plus tard, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle dégage et quand celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle fait signe à la brune qu'elle monte le coucher.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se blottit à nouveau contre elle enfonçant sa main droite dans sa fourrure auquel il s'accroche pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Elles montent à l'étage et entre dans la chambre de leur fils, Emma le pose délicatement dans son lit mais ne parvint pas à se soustraire de sa poigne. Régina va l'aider et retire délicatement sans arracher la fourrure de son ami la main du jeune homme puis elle le recouvrit de sa couverture. L'ancienne reine s'assit sur le lit et regarde le petit brune dormir, elle dégage le visage du jeune homme. Régina ressent une certaine forme de fatigue, elle a besoin de dormir et se remettre de sa mésaventure, heureusement Henry n'a pas cherché à comprendre ce qui arrivé à Emma, elle ne veut pas lui dire qu'elle a faillit se faire tuer par une créature semblable à Emma.

-Notre fils à bien grandit.

Emma hoche la tête en accord avec elle.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir.

Emma sort de la pièce la brune sur ses talons. Quand elle regarde la brune, elle peut voir à quel point elle est épuisée, d'un geste impulsif elle la prend dans ses bras et commence à la mener à sa chambre. Emma ne lui a pas encore montré la sienne mais elle sait que la brune allait être folle de rage. La louve passera la nuit dans sa chambre, comme ça elle peut veiller sur elle en toute tranquillité. Régina, elle fut surprise par le geste de son amie et lâche un petit cri.

-Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais? Repose-moi par terre.

Emma grogne de désapprobation et continue son chemin en direction de la chambre de l'ancienne reine. La brune fini par se détendre dans ses bras, se sentant en sécurité dans son étreinte, elle est fière d'avoir Emma à ses côtés, malgré son changement physique elle reste la même, celle qu'elle a connue, celle avec qui elle a des joutes verbales et elle tient tête à la brune. C'est la seule qui ne c'est pas laissé faire par la brune, qui lui a montré qu'on se fie pas au apparence, Régina pensait qu'elle finirait seule mais Emma la soutenue et épaulé. Régina fini par somnoler dans les bras chaud et sécurisant de sa la louve.

-Merci Emma.

Elle se stoppe dans sa marche et baisse son regard sur la femme dans ses bras. Cette dernière ferme les yeux et s'endort dans ses bras, elle sourit et sa tête se pose contre la tête de la brune quelques secondes, elle la redresse et continue ce qu'elle a commencée, elle la mène à sa chambre. Elle la couche dans son lit et la recouvre de sa couverture. Emma se couche à côté du lit, se roulant en boule et s'endort doucement.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle est réveillée par une main caressant doucement son pelage, elle redresse la tête et regarde la brune qui passe sa main sur sa tête, elle est au bord du lit, couché sur le flanc et la regarde avec tendresse. Tendresse? Elle n'a jamais vu Régina porter ce genre de regard sur elle. Elle sent à sa place avec elle, elle lui sourit alors que son regard fatigué se pose sur la Sauveuse couchée au sol.

-Pourquoi tu ne va pas dormir dans ta chambre au lieu de dormir sur le sol?

Emma détourne les yeux et prend un air coupable qui intrigue son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Emma?

Elle hausse les épaules et détourne la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de la brune.

-Tu as encore fais une bêtise?

Elle hoche la tête, l'ancienne reine soupire avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Je vois dans ce cas au lieu de dormir par terre vient à côté de moi.

Emma redresse la tête et regarde la brune, cette dernière rougit et Emma peut le voir malgré la noirceur de la pièce. Elle se lève et passe de l'autre côté du lit. Elle s'allonge et elles se trouvent face à face. Régina frissonne et Emma le constate, elle passe son bras autour d'elle et la fait se blottir contre elle. La brune soupir d'aise, elle sait maintenant pourquoi son fils c'est endormi aussi facilement contre sa mère. Elle n'a plus besoin de couverture quand elle est contre Emma, la jeune femme est brûlante. Régina aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec elle mais l'absence de sa voix ne lui permet pas, elle a tellement de question à lui poser. Elle peut tout de même essayer d'engager une conversation avec elle.

-Dit Emma?

Elle regarde la femme contre elle.

-Est-ce que tu as eu peur de la créature qui nous a attaqués?

Emma la pointe du doigts et ce dernier se retrouve sur le thorax de la brune.

-Tu as eu peur pour moi?

Elle hoche la tête. Emma n'a pas peur de lui, elle a peur pour sa famille, la famille qui se trouve dans cette maison et qu'elle protégera au péril de sa vie.

-Pourquoi tu t'attache autant à moi? Qu'ais-je de spécial?

Emma la pointe de nouveau du doigts.

 _Justement parce que tu es toi._ As-t-elle envie de dire.

Régina ne l'a pas rejetée, elle l'a toujours accepter comme elle était et a du respect pour elle. Elle ne la considère pas comme la Sauveuse ou simplement comme la mère de son fils. Elle la considère comme son amie, sa famille. Emma fera tout pour la protéger. Si elle perd sa famille, qui sait ce qui pourra advenir d'elle. Régina est soulagée de voir que la relation entre elles ne changent pas mais elles nourrissent des sentiments pour l'une et l'autre mais par peur du rejet, elles ne disent rien et le gardent pour elles en espérant que ce dernier finissent par disparaître.

-Je vois. Merci Emma.

La concernée passe ses doigts sur ses paupières pour lui dire de dormir, Régina sourit et prend sa main pour la blottir contre son visage.

-Je sais, bonne nuit Emma.

Pour toute réponse, elle la sert contre elle, cela ne prit pas longtemps à Régina pour se rendormir en pensant à la jeune femme à ses côtés. Emma la regarde dormir et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 ** _Certains me disent qu'ils ont du mal à voir comment est Emma alors pour répondre aux diverses questions, je vous invite à aller sur internet et aller chercher le loup-garous noir de Van Helsing, un très bon film soit dit-en passant, j'ai pas eu ce problème sur wattpad parce que j'avais mis une image mais j'avais oublié que c'était pas pareil sur fanfiction. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre._**


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Salut tout le monde, voici la chapitre suivant. Je suis désolé je suis un peu en retard, j'ai pas mal de problème de pc, je sais sa m'agace aussi mdr. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je verrais bien au pire ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Emma se réveille doucement, elle est seule dans le lit de son amie brune qui a déserté ce dernier depuis un moment. Elle se lève du lit et descend au rez-de-chaussée pour entendre les rires d'Henry et Régina. Il est rare d'entendre le rire de la brune, elle se sent privilégiée d'entendre ce doux son qu'est le rire de l'ancienne reine. Elle voulu rentrer dans la cuisine mais se cogne durement contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle grogne en se tenant le museau.

Les deux Mills ayant entendu regardent en direction de la blonde pour la voir ce tenir le museau et grogner à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ils vont voir la jeune femme assise sur le sol qui se tortille pour faire passer la douleur. Quelque larmes brillent dans les yeux vert forêt.

-Emma.

L'intéressée relève la tête vers la brune. Malgré qu'Emma soit sous cette forme animal, elle parait tellement humaine. En ce moment même, elle a la tête d'un enfant qui pleure après un bobo ce qui fait craquer la brune. Henry regarde Emma et décide de mettre sa main sur son museau enlevant celle de la jeune femme. A peine il la pose, que la jeune femme à un violent mouvement de recul, le jeune homme recule aussi, effrayé par sa réaction.

-Emma calme-toi.

Emma regarde son fils qui n'ose pas avancer vers elle. Puis regarde son amie.

-Tout va bien. Laisse-moi regarder.

Elle la laisse faire, ne bougeant pas le moindre poil de sa fourrure. Elle pose doucement sa main sans mouvement brusque sur le museau de la louve qui la regarde faire et grogne en sentant la douleur sur sa truffe.

-Tu as une légère bosse Emma. Tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu risque de te blesser plus souvent vu que tu as pris plusieurs tête d'un coup.

Emma baisse les oreilles. Et elle sent qu'on lui grattouille l'oreille. Elle se mets presque à ronronner sous la douce caresse. Elle se tourne pour voir son fils qui lui gratte l'oreille. Sa queue fouette l'air et elle grogne de bien-être. Régina sourit en la voyant faire, il n'y a vraiment que ça pour calmer les angoisses de la jeune femme. Elle reste la même.

Elle doit d'ailleurs trouver un moyen de lui donner une voix pour faciliter la communication, Régina arrive tout de même à la comprendre, d'ailleurs Emma sait ce faire comprendre mais elle doit avouer que la voix de son amie lui manque. C'est la première fois, que l'absence du corps physique ainsi que sa voix lui manque. La louve redresse l'oreille et regarde la brune qui a les larmes au yeux. En voyant cela, la cœur de la jeune femme se brise dans sa poitrine. Elle déteste que Régina soit triste. Elle se rapproche de la brune et la prend dans ses bras, elle refuse que la femme dans ses bras soit malheureuse par sa faute, elle fait passer tout son amour pour elle dans cette étreinte. Amour? Elle peut qualifier ces sentiments ainsi.

Henry se fait une place dans l'étreinte entre ses deux mères, Régina rend de suite l'étreinte de son amie et profite de la chaleur ainsi que la sécurité qu'elle dégage. Elle se blottit contre elle pendant quelque minutes se laissant aller dans ses bras réconfortants. Emma sait que Régina se sent bien ainsi alors elle ressert ses bras sur le corps de la brune. Ils restent plusieurs minutes ainsi profitant d'avoir leur famille à leurs côtés.

Elles finirent par se lâcher, Régina sourit à son amie qui lui rendit volontiers, dévoilant un peu ses canines pointus sans s'en rendre compte ce qui fait pouffer la brune. Elles prirent le chemin de la cuisine, ne désirant pas parler de la discussion de la nuit dernière, en tout cas pas en compagnie de leur fils et puis l'ancienne reine voudrait discuter de vive voix avec Emma ce qui pour le moment était mal barré.

Le petit déjeuner se passe plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, Emma est devenue encore plus glouton qu'avant ce qui désespère la brune qui la regarde manger pour au moins 4 personnes le petit déjeuner qu'elle a préparée. Après le déjeuner, Henry profite de son weekend pour jouer un peu dans le jardin avec Emma qui le suit en secouant la queue. Régina, elle se rend à l'étage pour s'habiller et prendre une douche, elle se détendit sous l'eau qui caresse sa peau emportant avec elle les soucis qui semblait ne plus en finir.

Quand elle redescend ce fut pour se rendre au jardin et voir Emma ainsi qu'Henry joué tout les deux. Henry saute sur le dos de sa mère qui s'affale sur le sol et attrape le jeune homme sur son dos. Elle le mit sur le dos et se mit à courir dans le jardin sur ses quatre pattes. Le garçon rit sur le dos, le vent fouette son visage. Emma se rend compte que sa plaît à son fils et accélère sa vitesse, elle fut tellement rapide que Régina ne voit qu'une masse noir se déplace à une vitesse phénoménale. Les loup-garous possèdent une vitesse largement supérieure à celle d'un humain, c'est ce qui fait de lui un prédateur puissant qu'il ne faut pas provoqué.

Henry s'accroche au poil de sa mère en riant, elle se stoppe d'un coup,Henry tombe sur le dos de la jeune femme, redressant les oreilles et humant l'air. Elle recule en grognant, elle prit une posture défensif, prête à défendre Régina et Henry si besoin. Le jeune homme ressert son étreinte sur la fourrure de la jeune femme qui continue de reculer en regardant devant le fond du jardin. La brune la voyant faire, s'avance et se met à sa hauteur. Les muscles des deux femmes se tendent prête à attaquer pour défendre leur famille.

Un dalmatien sort de nulle part et Emma se détend d'un coup. Henry sourit en voyant l'animal avancer vers Emma alors que cette dernière ne bouge pas. Il commence à sentir la tête de la jeune femme avec sa truffe. Emma fait de même pour s'assurer que c'était bien l'animal et non un quelconque subterfuge. Ce ne fut pas le cas, elle se détourne de lui pour reprendre son jeu avec le jeune homme alors que le dalmatien tente de les suivre malgré la vitesse de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme rit, regardant le dalmatien qui a du mal à courir à même vitesse.

-Pongo!

La voix stoppe Emma dans sa course qui se fige telle une statue, elle regarde en direction de l'appel en redressant les oreilles. Régina se tend et siffle d'un coup, faisant lever les oreilles et la tête de la jeune femme dans sa direction. Elle fait un mouvement de la tête en direction de la maison, Emma ne perd pas de temps et se précipite à l'intérieur, toujours avec le jeune garçon dans son dos, elle pénètre à peine dans la maison que Archie entre dans le jardin de l'ancienne reine.

-Docteur Hopper.

-Bonjour Régina. Je cherchais mon chien.

-Oui, je vois ça mais je vous prierais de ne pas pénétrer ainsi dans mon jardin.

-Oui, je suis désolé. La prochaine fois je passerais par devant. Je savais qu'il était dans votre jardin, je voulais pas qu'il s'enfui encore une fois ailleurs.

-Je comprend, je laisse passer pour cette fois.

L'homme sourit et prit son chien par le collier pour lui mettre sa laisse.

-Vous ne savez pas où se trouve Emma par hasard, je cherchais à la joindre depuis quelques jours pour ces séances mais elle ne répond pas à son téléphone.

Ces séances? Elle ignorait que son amie allait voir le docteur Hopper pour parler, mais parler de quoi d'ailleurs? Elle l'ignore. Elle ne pense pas qu'Emma a besoin forcément besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Elle ce confie elle oui, Emma se montre forte mais elle a aussi ces moment de faiblesse. Elle doit lui en parler après mais d'abord elle doit rendre la voix de la jeune femme.

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment et pourquoi me posez-vous cette question?

-Je sais que vous et Emma vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup d'estime pour vous et qu'elle vous aime beaucoup.

Le cœur de la brune s'emballe dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Elle aussi à beaucoup de respect et d'estime pour la Sauveuse. Elle rougit un peu et se concentre sur la discutions avec le psy. Ce qui se passe dans les séances d'Emma ne la regarde pas alors pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça?

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela?

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Et puis je sais aussi que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, à tel point que désormais vous êtes beaucoup plus proche que les premiers jour d'Emma dans notre petite ville.

La brune rit à se souvenir.

Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry?

Hey.

Emma avait tellement l'air mal à l'aise, elle avait ce petit air timide au tout début mais elle a sut montrer qu'il ne fallait pas ce fier au apparence. La blonde a été un adversaire à sa taille dès le début.

-Je vous remercie pour cette discutions docteur Hopper.

-Je vous en prie Régina, si vous voyez Emma, dites lui de m'appeler.

-Je le ferais Docteur.

Il prend son chien et sort de la propriété de la brune. Régina attend un peu en regardant la grille du jardin.

-Vous pouvez sortir.

Emma sort sa tête de la maison et regarde attentivement le jardin puis concentre son regard sur l'ancienne reine.

-Il faudra qu'on ai une discutions toi et moi mais d'abord on doit trouver un moyen pour que tu puisse parler.

Emma hoche la tête. Henry sourit.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Non Henry.

-S'il te plaît maman, promis je ne gênerais pas.

Il fait les yeux de chien battus, Emma fait de même et l'ancienne n'arrive pas à résister à son air qu'elle peut qualifier d'adorable.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné.

-Ouais!

-Mais tu descend du dos d'Emma.

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas.

Elle lui lance un regard noir, le jeune homme déglutit difficilement mais s'exécute. Tout trois se mirent en route pour le caveau de Régina en espérant trouver une solution dans l'un des grimoires de la belle brune.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Voici la suite, je vous préviens l'inspiration est plus trop là, j'essaie de me remettre dans le bain pour continuer l'histoire, c'est une histoire que je veux pas mettre en pause car j'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre et j'aime bien finir ce que j'ai commencé. J'espère en attendant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, histoire que je sache ce que je peux améliorer. Bisous.**_

* * *

Emma se sentit être transportée, elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pattes, mais elle sait que Henry et Régina sont toujours là, leurs odeur titille ses narines et la chaleur dégagé par leurs mains sur ces épaules pour faciliter la téléportation. Pourquoi la brune l'avait téléportée et où se trouvent-ils désormais? Elle se tendit en premier lieu, toujours sur ces gardes au moindre problème. Emma est plutôt prévenante et préfère ne pas prendre de risque pour protéger les Mills sachant que la créature contre lequel elle c'était battu cherchait à tuer la femme qu'elle aimait.

Elle regarde autour d'elle pour voir un espace confiné et un immense miroir ressemblant à un soleil sur le mur du fond, elle sut toute de suite où elle se trouve pour savoir qu'elle y est venue plusieurs fois. Elle a pu voir en détail le caveau de Régina lors de la malédiction de la reine des glaces et quand la brune et elle étaient en froid. Son caveau est plutôt grand quand on sait qu'il a une pièce caché au fond de celui-ci qui ressemble à un salon avec quelques robes par-ci par-là.

Elle regarde Régina qui se dirige vers le centre du caveau pour prendre des grimoires, elle en donne un à Henry et Emma se couche au sol à ses pieds, elle a eu juste à lever la tête pour que la brune caresse sa tête, Henry assit contre le flanc de Emma qui couche sa tête entre ses pattes et ferme les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

Régina parcoure les pages du livres pour trouver quelque chose qui peut attirer son regard et résoudre le problème de communication de la jeune femme couché à ses pieds. Elle quitte son regard du livre et constate que la jeune femme c'est endormie, sa respiration lente et régulière soulevant doucement son corps. Elle passe ses doigts derrière son oreille en se penchant un peu en avant, l'oreille gigote un peu et elle soupire d'aise mais continue de dormir ce qui fit rire Régina ainsi que Henry qui a remarqué que Régina c'est mit à caresse le pelage d'Emma.

Un frisson parcoure son corps et il se blottit contre le corps de sa mère, il prend la main de la Sauveuse qui ouvre doucement les yeux encore somnolente puis elle regarde son fils, il attire son bras au niveau de son ventre alors elle attire le garçon près de sa tête et l'entoure de son bras. Elle couche sa tête sur ces jambes et se rendort. Henry sourit et continu la lecture de son livre .

Régina n'a rien loupé de ce qui c'est passé sous son nez. Elle regarde tendrement les deux être qu'elle aime le plus dans ce monde, elle peut voir que son fils sourit en regardant sa mère, elle reprend elle aussi la lecture de son livre puis tourne les pages encore et encore, quand elle trouve quelque chose d'intéressant elle corne les pages pour réussir à remettre la main dessus.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose maman?

-J'ai déjà trouvé 2-3 pages qui pourrait nous intéresser mais je continue de le parcourir, peut-être qu'on peut trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

-Fais-moi voir.

Il tend son bras et passe le livre à sa mère. Elle le prit en main et commence à lire la page que son fils a trouvé. Elle hausse un sourcil au fur et à mesure de sa lecture puis elle regarde le titre.

-Potion de communication.

Elle parcoure les ingrédients du regard et réalise qu'il manque quelque chose pour achever la potion. Elle reporte son regard sur Emma, elle roule des yeux en pensant à la réaction de la jeune femme quand elle lui aura prit. Henry regarde sa mère et hausse un sourcil à son manque de réaction.

-Alors maman?

-Il nous manque un ingrédient.

-C'est quoi? Je peux peut-être à aller voir Grand-père Gold.

-Hors de question.

-Mais...

-Moi et Emma on t'a interdit de le revoir depuis le séjour à New-York.

Il baisse la tête.

-Mais il faut qu'on aide Emma.

-L'ingrédient qu'il me manque me vient directement de la concernée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu vas vite le savoir.

Elle se lève et commence à sortir différente fiole de ces coffres et des étagères, un chaudron apparaît quand elle agite la main, elle commence sa préparation jetant quelques coup d'œil au chaudron pour pas qu'elle ne gâche ce qu'elle prépare. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourne vers Emma qui dort encore. Henry se retourne lui aussi et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas la réveiller?

-On a pas le choix, j'ai besoin des derniers ingrédients sinon elle restera ainsi.

-Emma va être de mauvais humeur, elle déteste qu'on la réveille, elle ne va pas aimer ça. Je te souhaite bonne chance maman.

-Arrête de dramatiser Henry.

Elle avance vers la louve et secoue doucement son épaule en l'appelant.

-Emma? Emma!

Elle grogne et ouvre un œil mais le referme trop fatigué pour les gardes ouvertes. La brune insiste et la pousse un peu, elle grogne à nouveau et lève la tête en grognant et montrant les crocs.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Emma, j'ai besoin de toi .

Elle se redresse et s'assit. Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarde la femme devant elle, les yeux plissés. Elle pousse son épaule de sa truffe lui indiquant ce qu'elle veut lui demander.

-J'ai commencé à préparer une potion Emma et j'ai besoin de deux ingrédients que je n'ai pas en ma possession c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

Emma ouvre les yeux totalement réveillée et à l'écoute de la brune.

-J'ai besoin de quelque poils de ta fourrure et un peu de ton sang.

Emma écarquille les yeux et croise les bras en la menaçant du regard.

-Sa ne me fais pas plus plaisir qu'à toi Emma mais si on doit trouver un moyen pour communiquer on n'a pas le choix; alors soit tu me fais confiance et tu me laisse faire soit tu reste à aboyer!

Emma tressaillit et baisse les oreilles. Régina se sent coupable de lui avoir parlé ainsi et elle prend la tête d'Emma et la cale contre elle.

-Henry, tu peux nous laisser une minute?

-Bien-sûr.

Il sort du caveau et laisse les deux femme avoir une discussion.

-Emma écoute, je ne le dirais qu'une fois alors ouvre bien tes oreilles.

Emma redresse les oreilles bien droite attendant la suite et ne quittant pas le regard de son amie ou une certaine tristesse émane.

-Je veux que tu récupère ta voix Emma, j'ai besoin de parler à mon amie et c'est compliquer de discuter avec toi quand tu n'as pas ta voix et je dois avouer que ta voix me manque.

Elle rougit comme une tomate en prononçant cette phrase. Emma la regarde et pose sa truffe sur sa joue puis lève les bras pour la prendre dans une étreinte. La Sauveuse ne se rend pas compte qu'elle soulève son corps et que la femme dans ses bras ne touche plus le sol. Elle la repose au sol et hoche la tête pour signifier son accord. La brune mit sa main sur son épaule, ressert son poing et arrache d'un coup une touffe de poil. Emma grogne en montrant les crocs.

-Désolé mais c'était nécessaire pour la potion, il me faut quelque poil et un peu de ton sang.

Elle ouvre la main et la touffe ébène tombe dans le chaudron, cette dernière change de couleur pour prendre une couleur noir inquiétante, Régina se tourne à nouveau vers elle et fait apparaître un poignard dans sa main. Emma se tendit en voyant cela et commence à être effrayée.

-T'en fais pas Emma, il m'en faut quelques gouttes, promis je la guérirais quand on aura fini.

La Sauveuse hoche la tête.

-Tu es prête pour la suite?

Encore une fois, elle montre son accord, elle tend sa main griffue dans sa direction et la brune prend le dos de sa main dans la sienne. Paume vers le ciel, la louve attendit la suite. Régina avance le couteau et tranche d'un coup sec la patte, Emma ne réagit pas et mets sa patte au dessus de la préparation de Régina en serrant le poing. Elle laisse les gouttes de sang tombé et la mixture prit une teinte blanche. Elle recule et laisse la brune faire le reste.

-La potion est prête. J'espère que sa va marché tout de même.

Elle guérit la blessure de sa patte et prend une fiole pour verser le contenue du chaudron lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lui tendit et la Sauveuse eut un peu d'hésitation avant de la boire entièrement. Elle sortit sa langue en faisant des grimaces ce qui fit rire la femme à côté d'elle. Emma se stoppe la pointe du doigts en grognant.

*Arrête de rire!

-Emma? Tu as entendu

*Entendu quoi?

Elle tourne la tête dans la direction de la louve qui la regarde en haussant un sourcil. Puis elle lui saute pour entourer son cou de ses bras.

-Je suis contente de t'entendre à nouveau.

*Et moi je suis contente de pouvoir te parler.

-Comment tu te sens?

*Je dois avouer que cette potion à vraiment un goût horrible.

-Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui te permet de parler.

*Je sais j'en tiens compte mais c'est vraiment répugnant.

Régina rit au côté enfantine de son amie.

-Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé.

Emma tourne sa tête dans sa direction.

*Pourquoi?

-C'est de ma faute si tu as été blessée.

*Je vais bien Régina et je n'ai plus rien alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Je voulais te protéger, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Emma...

Régina éclate en sanglot et trouve refuge dans les bras de son amie.

*Je te protégerais toujours Régina, tu es ma famille avec Henry et je ferais tout pour vous protéger.

Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes et des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Mama? Maman?

-Nous sommes là Henry.

-Est-ce que vous avez finis, ça a marché?

*On peut dire ça.

-Mama!

Il saute sur Emma et le serre contre lui, heureux de retrouver sa mère.

-Je suis tellement content que tu puisse parler à nouveau, ça m'a tellement manqué.

*Je serais toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je t'aime mama.

*Je t'aime aussi mon petit garçon.

Emma rajoute Régina à l'étreinte et ils profitèrent de ce petit moment en famille, content d'avoir retrouvé une partie de la jeune femme.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Salut tout le monde, j'ai pris un peu d'avance pour l'histoire. Le syndrome de la page blanche est encore un peu présent mais il suffit que je me relise et c'est repartit. J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plut et je vous présente la suite de notre histoire. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos commentaires encourageants. Je vous fais plein de bisous et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **JUJUDEMARS: Je pense que tu n'as encore rien vu au côté protecteur de notre chère Emma.**_

 _ **HermyGranger-0309 : Il y aura d'autre moment entre Emma et Régina. Je ne dirais rien de plus, faut pas spoiler non plus ^^ .**_

 _ **Skippy1701: Et oui c'est déjà ça, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

 _ **AlineGranger : Contente que sa te plaise et que tu aimera la suite.**_

 _ **MissHarpie**_ _ **:**_ _ **Merci pour tes encouragements Miss Harpie.**_

 _ **Whyamishy**_ _ **:**_ _ **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu trouve cette fanfiction que maintenant ^. Sa fait un moment qu'elle est posté. En espérant qu'elle te plaise.**_

* * *

Quand ils sortirent du caveau, la journée a bien avancée. Ils décidèrent de rentrer manger, Emma se poste à côté de Régina pour qu'elle puisse les transporter au manoir, c'est ce qu'elle fit de suite en posant sa main sur elle. Henry file prendre une douche et Emma aimerait pouvoir faire de même mais ne rentre pas dans la douche. Elle s'assoit au sol et regarde ce dernier. Régina sait qu'elle dilemme tracasse son amie.

-J'imagine que tu veux prendre une douche toi aussi.

Emma détourne la tête.

*Je ne rentre pas dans la douche, je suis trop grande.

-On va devoir faire cela à l'ancienne. Va dans le jardin.

Emma s'exécute et est un peu intriguée pour la suite, elle s'assoit dans l'herbe et attend son amie brune. Cette dernière ne tarde pas à revenir avec des savons et une grande serviette. Emma la scrute attendant la suite. Régina prend le tuyau d'arrosage, l'allume et arrose la blonde qui saute d'un cou en reculant. Emma a des sueurs froide rien que de voir le tuyau d'arrosage dans la main de la brune.

*Tu n'oserais pas?

-On a pas le choix Emma, tu dois te laver, tu as du sang partout sur ta fourrure.

*Je refuse, l'eau est gelée.

-Dépêche-toi Emma ou je t'attrape par la fourrure et je t'oblige à te laver.

*Essaie pour voir.

Régina repose le tuyau d'arrosage et s'approche de la louve qui à les bras croisé et l'a défie du regard. Elle soulève ses manches et tend la main vers la louve qui écarquille les yeux et se met à courir dans le jardin pour s'échapper de la magie de l'ancienne reine. Elle utilise l'autre main et une racine sort du sol, Emma se prend la patte dedans et tombe sur le sol. Régina pose son sort d'immobilisation et Emma grogne quand elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut plus bouger.

*Régina s'il te plaît fait pas ça, elle est froide.

-Il faut te nettoyer, je ne veux pas que tu souille ma maison avec toute cette crasse.

*Je suis propre, arrête!

-Tu as du sang dans ta fourrure ainsi que de la terre, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile.

*J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, je sentais bien que t'allais faire quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je te connais trop bien.

-Tu t'adresse à l'ancienne Méchante Reine je te rappelle.

*J'avais oublié ce détail.

-Bien, maintenant tiens toi tranquille, ça devrait pas être long.

Emma ce mit à grogner à son encontre en montrant les crocs. Elle hausse un sourcil et mouille la louve avec le tuyau.

*Tu le fais exprès arrête c'est bon, je suis mouillé.

-Non, tu l'ai pas encore assez.

*Sa t'amuse de faire ça en faite, s'il te plaît arrête.

Elle se rend compte des sanglots dans la voix de son amie et stoppe ce qu'elle fait. Régina se met près d'elle.

-Emma qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce n'est que de l'eau?

*Sa me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

-De mauvais souvenirs?

*De quand j'étais... en famille d'accueil.

Régina se tendit, elle sait que son amie à eu des périodes difficiles dans sa vie mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à se point-là. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir infligée ceci à la Sauveuse, elle caresse doucement son oreille pour la calmer, ce qui marche très bien. Après quelques minutes, Emma se calme et Régina enleve son sort. La Sauveuse put à nouveau bouger mais indique à la brune de continuer ce qu'elle a commencée.

-Tu es sûr?

*Oui, tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'être nettoyé.

Elle prend le tuyau et passe de l'eau sur Emma qui la laisse faire et ne bouge pas d'un poil. Elle repose le tuyau et prend le savon, elle en donne à la Sauveuse qui se nettoie.

*Régina, tu...non rien.

-Dit-moi.

*Je suis un peu gênée de te le demander.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Demande moi.

*Tu peux me nettoyer le dos.

-Bien-sûr.

Elle prend du savon et savonne le dos de la louve assise au sol. Elle passe ses mains sur les muscles très bien dessiné. Qui aurait cru que la musculature de la blonde aurait prit du volume sous cette forme.

-Tu en as du muscle sous cette apparence.

*Tu trouve?

-Je trouve que tu en as pris beaucoup.

*Je ne pensais pas en prendre autant en changeant de forme.

Régina sourit alors que Emma se regarde sous toute les coutures puis pose ses mains sur ces abdominaux.

*Mais t'as raison! Régina j'ai des tablettes de chocolat!

-Tu en avais déjà en faite.

Elle pose une main sur sa bouche. Alors que la louve se tourne vers elle, une expression malicieuse sur son visage.

*Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça? Il me semble que tu ne m'as jamais vu nue.

-C'est là que tu trompe ma chère, lors de notre séjour à New-York lorsque nous étions à l'hôtel tu t'es changé devant moi pour dormir.

*Ah oui, sa me revient. Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil en faite.

-Pas du tout.

Régina rince la blonde et avance pour lui donner la serviette mais Emma s'éboue et la brune reçu de l'eau. Elle se protège avec la serviette et Emma fut devant elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle donne la serviette à son amie qui s'essuie avec.

-Tu ne rentre pas dans ma maison.

*Pourquoi?

-Tu es toute mouillée, tu vas mettre de l'eau partout.

*Pas du tout, je suis presque sèche.

Henry arrive à ce moment-là coupant les chamailleries de ces mères.

-Vous êtes encore entrain de vous chamaillez.

-Non

*Non.

Elles prononcent cette phrase en même temps.

-J'ai faim maman.

-Je vais aller faire à manger, toi surveille ta mère et ne la laisse pas entrer tant qu'elle n'est pas complètement séchée.

*Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais séchée.

-Je vois encore des gouttes ruisselé Emma.

*Pas vrai.

Régina roule des yeux.

-Tu reste là et tu te sèche correctement, si je vois la moindre goutte d'eau dans la maison Emma, tu passera un sale quart d'heure.

Emma se replie sur elle même en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lance et la façon dont elle prononce cette phrase lui fait froid dans le dos. Elle voit son amie rentrée dans la maison et elle reprend la serviette pour se sécher en grognant et en marmonnant. Henry sourit et regarde la blonde faire alors qu'il est assit sur les escaliers du patio.

-Plus vite tu seras séchée plus vite tu pourras rentrer maman.

*Séché, séché, tu vas voir si je suis pas sec après ça.

Elle se sèche et Henry vérifie si c'est ok. Il hoche la tête et laisse la blonde rentrer dans la maison, elle se met près de la cheminée et se couche au sol. Son ventre se met à gronder fortement attirant Régina dans le salon tout comme Henry.

-C'était quoi ce bruit maman?

-Je me pose la même question.

Pour toute réponse, le ventre d'Emma se met à nouveau à gronder. Régina et Henry se regardent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Alors c'était toi Emma.

-Bah dit donc mama, tu dois vraiment avoir faim.

*Je meurt de faim.

-Le repas sera bientôt prêt.

Elle retourne dans la cuisine mais elle sait que quelque chose tracasse Emma. Mais elle ne va engagée la conversation maintenant, elle attendra qu'Henry soit couché pour parler avec son amie.

Le four se met à sonner, elle sort le plat du four.

-Henry, Emma à table?

Henry arrive comme une fusée à côté de la brune.

-On mange quoi?

-Des lasagnes.

-Sérieux! C'est trop cool!

Il met les poings en l'air en souriant. Emma entre à ce moment là, elle prend les assiettes et Henry les couverts pour aller mettre la table. Quand ce fut fait, tout le monde passe à table. Le repas, ce passe dans un silence pesant, Emma ne prononce aucun mot et cela intrigue les Mills qui se demandent ce qui arrive à la Sauveuse.

Quand elle eut fini son repas, elle se leva emmène sa vaisselle, la pose dans le lavabos, prend la direction du salon et se rallonge près de la cheminée regardant les flammes danser et la chaleur la réchauffer. Henry regarde sa mère biologique puis adoptive, il hausse un sourcil pour une question silencieuse et Régina hausse les épaules, elle ne sait pas à quoi est du le comportement de son amie. Elle doit absolument lui parler pour savoir ce qui l'oblige à s'isoler ainsi.

Henry décide de laisser ses mères pour qu'elles discutent alors il regagnent sa chambre en espérant qu'elle arrange le comportement d'Emma, il s'inquiète de l'isolement de sa mère et veut savoir pourquoi elle fait ça. Mais il préfère pas ce mêler de sa vie privée et si elle n'a pas envie d'en parler libre à elle. Il s'allonge dans son lit en lisant un comics essayant de ne pas penser à sa mère biologique et son mal-être puis il sourit en sachant que sa mère adoptive ne la laissera comme ça.

Régina un thé en main va s'asseoir près de son amie qui ne quitte pas le feu de cheminée du regard mais elle sait que Régina se trouve à côté d'elle. Elle sait que Régina à quelque chose à lui dire mais qu'elle se retient.

*Dit ce que tu as à dire Régina ou ta veine sur ton front risque d'exploser tellement tu es soucieuse.

-Je ne suis pas soucieuse.

Un rire s'échappe de la gorge d'Emma.

-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es aussi distante.

*Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais vécu ce genre de chose. Tu veux me raconter?

Emma soupire, elle se redresse en position assise à côté de son amie. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour raconter une partie de son histoire dont elle n'aime pas parler.

*Je n'étais qu'une enfant, je me suis enfuie de ma famille d'accueil et quand ils m'ont retrouvés, le cauchemars à reprit. Ils m'ont balancé dans le jardin tout habillé et ils ont prit le tuyau d'arrosage pour m'arroser. Mes vêtements étaient trempés, ils disaient que n'étais qu'une pouilleuse que j'étais bonne à vivre avec les SDF, que je finirais seule sans personne autour de moi. Ensuite ils m'ont mise nue et on continué de m'arroser, le jet du tuyau était tellement fort que j'avais beau me recroquevillé, j'avais mal. L'eau était froide, je suis vite rentré en hypothermie, ils m'ont traîné et ramené dans la chambre avec mon matelas à ras le sol et m'ont laissé là frigorifié sur le sol, seule.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans sa permission et Régina les essuient du revers de la main.

-Je suis désolé Emma. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais vécu ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

*Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu voulais bien faire. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je me rend compte que sa fait du bien de t'en parler. J'ai l'impression de me libérer d'un poids dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

*Merci Gina.

-Vous prenez vos aise Miss Swan.

Elles se mirent à rire, allégeant l'ambiance entre elles, puis elles restèrent à discuter un long moment de tout et de rien profitant de ce moment de plénitude avec la femme qu'elles aimaient en secret.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Hey voici la suite, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires encore une fois et vos votes, j'ai pas pu répondre à vos commentaires parce que j'ai une connexion vraiment pourrie donc mon pc ne me permet d'y répondre, je peux à peine ouvrir une page pour vous dire. En attendant, vous êtes des milliers à m'avoir lut et je me dis que je suis peut-être pas si rouillé que ça pour que vous aimiez mon histoires.^^**_

* * *

Emma qui se trouve dans le salon se réveille en entendant du bruit, elle c'est endormie sur le sol devant la cheminée dont les braises s'illumine encore un peu, la tête entre ses pattes. Elle redresse la tête, regarde autour d'elle pour voir Régina endormie sur le canapé. Elle dort paisiblement, elle se lève, prend un plaid qu'elle met sur la femme endormie, elle gigote un peu mais continue de dormir.

Un nouveau bruit vient titiller l'ouïe d'Emma, les oreilles dressés sur sa tête, elle tente de savoir d'où provient le bruit. Ce dernier provient de la chambre de son fils, elle décide de monter à l'étage se disant que Henry avait dût faire un cauchemars, elle monte les escaliers et ouvre la porte du jeune homme. Elle regarde le lit pour voir qu'il dort lui aussi paisiblement mais le bruit provenait bien de cette pièce.

Emma eut d'un coup tout les sens aux aguets, quand elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte une silhouette vêtue d'une robe verte fouille la chambre du garçon. Emma renifle, cette odeur lui rappelle quelqu'un mais elle n'arrive pas à remettre le doigt dessus. La louve se mit à grogner contre l'intrus. Il se fige et se retourne lentement. Son visage est complètement caché, elle ne voit pas son visage, elle se à nouveau à grogner en montrant les crocs.

Henry sursaute dans son lit en l'entendant et regarde sa mère, apeuré. Il voit que cette dernière regarde en direction de sa bibliothèque dans lequel se trouve un grimoire de sa mère qu'il a prit avec lui pour trouver un remède au mal d'Emma, ces deux mères ne savent pas qu'il se trouve là, il regarde l'inconnu qui c'est faufilé dans sa chambre, il sait que cette intrus est là pour le livre.

-Mama?

Cette dernière le regarde du coin de l'œil, un moment d'inattention et la silhouette propulse Emma qui se retrouve dans le couloir en grognant. Elle se relève rapidement et revient dans la chambre, l'intrus disparaît dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Elle grogne à nouveau folle de rage dans cette fait avoir.

Régina ayant entendu le vacarme, monte à l'étage pour voir la louve dans tout ces états. Emma sort de la maison en vitesse, elle a besoin de se calmer. Elle décide de rejoindre la forêt bordant le manoir de son amie, n'entendant pas les appels de son fils ainsi que de Régina, l'inquiétude s'entendant dans leur voix mais ils décident de ne pas la suivre, ce disant qu'elle a peut-être besoin d'être seule. Régina se retrouve donc seule avec son fils, elle se demande ce qui c'est passée pour que la jeune femme soit folle de rage au point d'aller prendre l'air au milieu de la nuit. Elle fait signe de la suivre, ils s'assoient tout les deux dans le canapé alors que Régina rallume le feu avec sa magie. Henry regarde le sol qui a l'air beaucoup plus intéressant d'un coup.

-Henry que c'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai entendu un grognement alors je me suis réveillé en sursaut et quand j'ai regardé mama, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regardait mais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce et fouillait ma bibliothèque.

-Qui était l'intrus? Tu l'as vue? Pourquoi as-t-il fouillé ta bibliothèque?

-Doucement maman.

-Je suis inquiète pour Emma, elle c'est enfuie parce qu'elle était en colère et je ne sais pas contre quoi.

-Laisse lui un peu de temps, elle a besoin de prendre l'air, elle reviendra ne t'en fais pas.

Régina sourit et s'apaise sous les mots de son fils. Elle prend un air plus soucieux.

-Qui était l'intrus?

-Je ne sais pas mais il c'est enfuit dans une nuage de fumée de la même couleur que le celui de ta mère.

-De la même couleur que Cora mais chaque magicien à une couleur lorsqu'il se téléporte. Qui a osé usurpé la couleur de sa magie?

-Je ne sais pas mais ça m'inquiète. Peut-être qu'Emma sait qui sait?

-On ne saura rien pour le moment. Emma n'est pas là. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il cherchait dans ta bibliothèque jeune homme.

Henry détourne la tête et prend un air coupable, s'il dit à sa mère qu'il a un grimoire de son caveau dans sa chambre, il était bon pour la punition mais il décide de tout mettre de côté, il a plus urgent que la punition et il est prêt à assumer les conséquences de sa bêtise.

-Il cherchait un grimoire.

-Un grimoire?

-Oui c'est un des grimoires du caveau que j'ai pris pour trouver un remède au mal d'Emma.

-Alors il cherchait mon grimoire.

-Je pense, je l'ai mis dans ma bibliothèque.

-Donne-moi le grimoire Henry.

Il baisse la tête, monte dans sa chambre pour aller chercher le grimoire et redescend pour le donner à sa mère.

-Je sais que tu voulais bien faire Henry mais tu seras puni, tu ne peux pas prendre un grimoire comme ça, des personnes qui se servent de la magie telle que notre inconnu sont dangereux et si tu possède un grimoire cela met ta vie en danger.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais juste aider Emma à reprendre une forme humaine et reprendre la vie qu'on avait avant.

Régina ferme les yeux, elle ne peut en vouloir à son fils de vouloir aider sa mère mais sa aurait pu être dangereux si cette inconnu avait décidé de lui faire du mal.

-Je sais mais la punition tombera tout de même. Je vais au caveau poser mon sort et reposer le grimoire, toi tu vas te recoucher.

-D'accord, bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit Henry.

Le jeune homme remonte à l'étage pour retourner dormir. Régina le regarde monter et entend sa porte se refermer. Elle regarde la baie vitrée en direction de la forêt derrière les hautes barrières, rongé par l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent pour Emma.

Elle fait un mouvement de la main pour se téléporter, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, elle réapparut dans son caveau, elle mit le livre dans son coffre, le referme et sort de son caveau pour placer un sort sur se dernier. Personne ne peut entrer dans ce dernier à part elle. Elle se téléporte à nouveau dans son manoir espérant que son amie rentrera bientôt.

Quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une masse noir courre à en perdre haleine, la langue en dehors de sa gueule courant sur ces quatre pattes, regardant autour de lui pour ne voir que la verdure de la forêt, le vent fouette son visage, l'air pur de la forêt emplit ses poumons alors qu'elle continue de courir pour évacuer toute cette colère qui emplit son cœur et ses veines. Elle ne vit pas la pente et tombe en essayant de se rattraper, elle tombe au sol de tout son long. Elle grogne et se redresse, ses pattes tremblent et elle secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Devant Emma se dessine une petite clairière, avec une petite rivière qui la traverse. La Sauveuse s'approche du point d'eau et regarde son visage. Des poils ébène et un regard émeraude le transperce de son reflet. Emma grogne arme son poing et frappe l'eau pour ne plus voir son reflet, un immense hurlement sort du plus profond de sa gorge, elle se relève et cogne un arbre projetant des éclats de bois sous sa force, ce dernier qui sous la force du coup s'écroule au sol. La respiration erratique, elle regarde autour d'elle.

Elle s'assit au sol et prend sa tête entre ses pattes. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Elle ne contrôle plus sa colère, elle se sent tellement en colère à l'intérieur qu'elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait prit le contrôle de son corps. Elle ressent de la colère envers elle même, elle n'a pas réussi à les protéger, elle a faillit à sa tâche de veiller sur eux, il a réussi à rentrer dans la maison sous son nez sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle grogne à nouveau, elle reste là, reprenant petit à petit le contrôle de son corps.

Elle se remet sur ses pattes arrière et se met à marcher pour rentrer au manoir, elle est épuisée et à besoin de dormir même si elle sait qu'elle ne dormira pas. Elle va constamment être sur ces gardes maintenant mais ce qui l'intrigue c'est pourquoi cette inconnu fouillait la chambre de son fils, il cherchait quelque chose c'était évident mais quoi? Elle aura les réponses à ces questions en rentrant à la maison.

Elle se met sur ces pattes avant et se met à courir ne se doutant pas qu'une silhouette l'a observée cacher derrière un arbre.

-Intéressant.

Emma saute par-dessus la clôture de la maison et se remet sur ces pattes arrières, elle se met à marcher en direction de la baie vitrée pour rentrer dans la maison mais ce fait stopper dans sa marche.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir.

La Sauveuse se tourne vers la brune assise dans une balancelle. Elle baisse la tête et avance vers elle. Une couverture entoure son amie qui semble en colère contre elle, elle s'assoit devant elle, la queue bougeant un peu à côté d'elle, les oreilles sur les côtés, attendant sa sentence.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais passé?

*J'avais besoin de me calmer.

-Et pourquoi? Pourquoi étais-tu en colère?

*...

-Henry m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé Emma.

Elle relève la tête et regarde ses yeux noisettes.

-Je sais qu'un intrus à pénétrer la maison. Je sais aussi que tu as voulu protéger Henry. Je pense savoir ce qui te tracasse.

*Ah oui? Et qu'elle est-il Régina?

-Tu penses que tu n'as pas pu protéger Henry et que cette personne est entré dans la maison comme dans un moulin sans que tu ne puisse rien y faire.

Emma baisse la tête, Régina a raison, elle ressent cela comme ça. Régina la connait bien maintenant, elle sait désormais ce qu'elle cache.

*Comment fais-tu pour savoir ce que je ressens?

-Je te connais Emma, sa m'a prit du temps mais je te connais. Je sais que tu tiens à nous protéger mais tu ne peux pas toujours être là Emma.

*Tu as peut-être raison mais je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir surveillé la maison alors que vous étiez là.

-Tu dormais Emma, tu as le droit de dormir comme tout le monde. Je ne t'en veux pas et puis de toute manière sa ne se reproduira pas.

*Pourquoi?

-Il est entré dans la maison parce qu'il cherchait un de mes grimoires que Henry avait en sa possession.

*Pourquoi avait-il un grimoire?

-Pour rendre à sa mère ce qu'elle a perdu.

Alors c'était donc ça. Henry cherche à lui rendre son apparence humaine. C'était de sa faute.

-Quoi que tu dises, ce n'est pas ta faute.

La louve écarquille les yeux.

*Comment fais-tu?

-Je sais tout.

Régina sourit ce qui fit chaud au cœur d'Emma.

*J'espère que tu as emmené le grimoire dans ton caveau.

-Exact, et j'ai même mis un sort sur mon caveau, personne ne pourra entrer dedans à part moi.

*La magie du sang.

-Comment connais-tu cette magie?

*Ta mère était une vrai pipelette.

Régina soupire et donne une tape sur l'épaule d'Emma qui se mit à rire.

-J'imagine que tu es calmé maintenant?

*Oui.

-Allons dormir dans ce cas, je suis fatigué.

Elle tire Emma par la main et elles rentrent tout dans la maison pour aller dormir les dernières heures qu'ils restent du moins.

* * *

 _ **Alors vous en pensez quoi?**_


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Vous avez de la chance j'ai pris de l'avance dans l'écriture, pour ce qui est de l'orthographe c'est pas encore sa mais bon je fais comme je peux. J'espère juste que sa pose pas trop problème. Dites-moi si sa vous pose problème. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les autres, en attendant je vous souhaite bonne lecture et plein de bisous les amis.**_

* * *

La semaine se passe bien sans problème à part quelques problèmes de comportement pour la Sauveuse qui a de plus en plus de mal à gérer sa colère. Etant devenu sur protectrice envers les Mills. Les empêchant de sortir ou restant près d'eux pour les surveiller.

Henry commence sérieusement à être agacé par le comportement de sa mère blonde et décide d'en parler à sa mère adoptive mais quand est-ce qu'ils pourront avoir une discussion si Emma les suit comme une ombre. Il doit trouver un moyen pour éloigner sa mère et parler Avec la brune.

Régina de son côté est comme son fils et commence à sérieusement se demander ce qui prend à la louve pour qu'elle les protège ainsi. Elle aime bien quand la blonde est protectrice mais il ne faut pas que ce soit de trop. Regina tiens à pouvoir être tranquille à faire ses papiers et non être surveillé comme une bête de foire. Il est temps que cela s'arrête, elle en parlera à son fils et mettra tout ça au clair Avec Emma.

Emma quand à elle surveille h24, Henry et Régina enfin surtout Régina car Henry est à l'école la journée et l'ancienne Reine ne lui permet pas de se promener dans les rues de Storybrooke disant que sa créerait la panique dans la ville si on voyait un loup-garou en liberté. Emma se dit qu'elle n'a pas tord et décide de rester avec la brune pour la surveiller ne la quittant pas des yeux une seconde quand elles sont à la mairie.

L'inconnu n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il c'est retrouvé nez à nez avec Emma. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas tenter de rentrer ou forcer le caveau de l'ancienne reine, en même temps qui oserait mettre en colère ou défié la Méchante Reine, la personne doit forcément être suicidaire pour s'opposer ou essayer de la voler, de toute façon Régina sait si quelqu'un rentre dans son caveau, personne à part elle ne peut rentrer dans son caveau, si quelqu'un tente de contourner son sort, elle s'en rendra compte et aura le temps d'intervenir pour lui ôter l'idée d'entrer dans son caveau familiale.

A part Emma, Henry et elle, personne n'est au courant de l'existence de son caveau. Emma n'en a parlé à personne, elle le lui a demandée et lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire tout comme son fils. Ils ont tout deux gardés le secret sur le caveau de la brune qui fut largement soulagée de l'initiative.

Emma regarde à nouveau la brune par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel elle est allongée. La brune signe des papiers avec ces lunettes sur le nez, elle passe de feuille en feuille, signant et lisant les feuilles qui passent sous ses yeux. Elle tourne la tête dehors pour voir le ciel orangée, elle se lève et se met près de la fenêtre ouverte, cela fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas sortit dehors à part dans le jardin ou la forêt. Elle geignit et pose sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vent passe dans son pelage et elle soupire d'aise, elle a chaud. En effet, l'été à pointé le bout de son nez et la chaleur avec, si bien qu'elle est devenu un peu étouffante pour Emma et son poil épais.

Elle sent une main près de son cou qui s'enfonce dans son pelage, elle sait que c'est son amie qui la rejoint pour regarder le ciel d'été se couché.

-Je sais que sa te manque de parcourir la ville ou de te dégourdir les pattes mais c'est dangereux Emma, je ne dis pas que c'est toi le danger mais les habitants pourraient s'en prendre à toi et sa je ne le permettrait pas.

*Je sais que tu cherches seulement à me protéger mais je n'ai plus se sentiment de liberté que j'avais autrefois, j'ai l'impression d'être en cage.

-Je sais que c'est dure mais tout n'est pas perdu Emma, nous pouvons trouver une solution.

La magie de la brune se mit à s'agiter autour d'elle ce qui dresse les poils d'Emma qui se rend compte de son agitation. Régina sent sa magie la tiraillée ce qui la fit presque tomber à genoux, Emma la rattrape et la sert contre elle, complètement paniqué et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

*Régina qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Mon...caveau.

Les traits d'Emma se durcirent.

*Téléporte-nous Régina.

Elle s'exécute et elles apparurent devant le caveau. L'inconnu est encore là et pas seul. Le gros loup gris se trouve-là lui aussi, tout deux se tournent vers la louve folle de rage. Ils font équipe, elle aurait dû s'en douter. La colère gronde en elle, elle pose la brune derrière elle au sol et gronde tellement fort que des oiseaux s'envolent d'un arbre proche de là.

*Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir, je vais vous tuer.

Elle commence à marcher puis se met à courir dans leur direction avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour courir plus vite, l'inconnu indique au loup de se charger d'Emma et celui-ci ne se fait pas prier pour foncer sur Emma qui se décale sur le côte et l'attrape par le cou avec sa main, il tombe face contre terre et se débat mais la louve ressert son emprise et le jette contre le tronc d'un arbre. Un craquement sinistre retentit quand le corps du loup touche le tronc de l'arbre. Emma folle de rage, ne se rend plus compte de ce qu'elle fait. Elle laisse le loup pour regarder l'inconnu qui avance en direction de son amie qui fébrile tente de se remettre sur ces pieds. Elle se met à courir dans sa direction en grondant et montrant les crocs.

L'inconnu s'avance vers Régina et s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. Régina se remet sur ces pieds et lui fait face, elle ne voit rien du corps en face d'elle, ce dernier porte une cape qui cache son identité. Pourtant tout deux font la même taille et elles se font face, l'inconnu penche la tête sur le côté.

-Qui es-tu? Et comment oses-tu violer mon caveau?

-...

-Je ne me répéterais pas.

Elle fait apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et l'inconnu fait de même en lâchant un rire froid et féminin.

-Une femme?

-Je vois que tu ne me reconnais pas ma chère Régina, je suis déçue. Je vais te donner un indice. On ne se sépare de sa famille, on n'oublie jamais d'où on vient.

Régina écarquilles les yeux et se fige.

-Je vois que tu viens de te rendre compte de qui je suis.

-C'est impossible, tu es morte.

-C'est ce que tu croyais mais ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais. Ressent ce que ta louve ressent.

Un mouvement de la main accompagne se dernière femme s'apprête à jeter une boule de feu sur elle. Sauf qu'un grognement retentit, elle eut juste le temps de voir une masse noir ce précipiter sur l'inconnue en face d'elle. Elle met son bras contre la gorge de la louve qui tente de lui mordre le visage de sa mâchoire aux crocs aiguisées. Un mouvement de la main projette Emma un peu plus loin, elle roule sur elle-même et se relève vivement en montrant les crocs et s'enlaçant à nouveau en direction de l'inconnue mais fut arrêter dans sa course par le loup gris qui se jette sur elle.

Il la plaque au sol en lui mordant le cou, Emma geignit et Régina ressentit une douleur dans le cou, elle se mit à hurler de douleur en mettant une main dans son cou, elle a l'impression qu'on lui enfonce des lames dans le cou. L'inconnue ressent la douleur du loup gris, son corps la tiraille et lâche un gémissement de douleur. Le cri de la brune attire l'attention des trois autres, la louve tourne tant bien que mal la tête pour voir Régina à genoux, en larme et surtout en sang. Elle hurle, se débat et attrape son assaillant par la gorge avec sa patte, elle serre et lui enfonce ses crocs dans la gorge, il hurle et perd connaissance. Emma perd complètement le contrôle. Ses yeux luisent et effraie l'inconnue qui prépare une boule de feu alors qu'elle s'avance en marchant dans sa direction le regard menaçant.

-N'avance pas louve, ou je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

Elle ignore sa mise en garde et continue d'avancer, elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur en montrant ses crocs et en grognant. Elle recule effrayée. La louve entend un gémissement douloureux de Régina et détourne les yeux pour voir la brune la main sur la nuque, elle souffre le martyr. Le cœur de la louve se serre dans sa poitrine et une colère sourde fait son apparition, elle s'élance sur l'inconnue qui prend un coup de griffe dans le dos en se retournant, puis elle lance des boules de feu sur la louve qui recule en geignant à cause de la chaleur et la douleur sur son corps.

Elle tombe au sol et l'inconnue épuisée tombe elle aussi, elle fait un mouvement du poignet et disparaît avec le loup-garous qui l'accompagnait. Emma tente de se redresser alors qu'elle regarde l'endroit où se trouvait son ennemi auparavant. Elle lâche l'endroit du regard et regarde la femme au sol en grognant, du sang coule de sa nuque ainsi que de son dos tâchant ses vêtements. Son instinct lui dicte de la tuer sur le champ mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle est irrémédiablement attirée par elle alors elle s'approche doucement de la brune qui relève la tête en voyant l'air menaçant de son ennemi mais elle n'a pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit,elle fini par perdre connaissance, laissant son destin au main de son amie.

La louve ressent la perte de connaissance de la brune en face d'elle, elle l'attrape par le gilet et la soulève pour avoir son visage en face du sien. Quand elle voit le sang couler de sa nuque, elle la repose doucement au sol et passe sa langue sur la plaie, cette dernière se referme doucement ne laissant que les traces de sang derrière lui. Elle prend le corps de la brune dans ses bras et l'amène sous un arbre, elle enroule son corps autour de l'ancienne reine et surveille les alentours pour guetter le moindre problème. Veillant sur le corps inconscient de la brune contre son flanc.

Henry attendit ses mères mais n'ayant aucune nouvelle, il appelle ces grand-parents pour qu'ils retrouvent les deux femmes, ce qu'il n'a pas pensé c'est que la rencontre avec les Charmants et la louve allait mal se passer et qu'il y allait avoir des blessées lors de cette rencontre. Chaque situation amène des conséquences ce à quoi il n'a pas du tout pensé une seule seconde.

* * *

 _ **Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**_


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Salut tout le monde, Alors je suis désolé du retard mais en ce moment j'ai quelque problème avec internet. Comment vous dire que mon internet est vraiment pourri et que je n'ai pas de connexion. Je fais tout à partir de mon téléphone maintenant ce qui est un peu compliqué mais je fais Avec en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.**_

* * *

Les Charmants cherchent Emma et Régina à travers la ville. Ils sont d'abord aller à la mairie, au commissariat puis dans la forêt mais aucune trace des deux femmes. Henry a appelé ces grand-parents quelques heures plus tôt, inquiet pour ces deux mères qui ne sont pas rentrés de leur journée à la mairie. Il craint que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à ces mères. Il n'a pas réfléchi et a directement appelé les Charmants pour leur demander de retrouver les deux femmes et de les ramener à la maison.

Tout deux n'ont pas cherché à discuter plus longtemps avec le jeune homme lorsqu'ils ont entendus que leur fille et la mairesse ont disparue. Charmant prit son épée et Snow son arc et ils partirent à leur recherche mais voilà un bon moment qu'ils cherchent et toujours aucune trace des deux femmes.

-Mais où peuvent-elles bien être?

-Je n'en sais rien David.

-On a cherché dans toute la ville, la secrétaire disait que Régina était dans son bureau et qu'elle ne l'a pas vu partir.

Snow se tourne vers son mari, les yeux ronds.

-Tu crois qu'elle sait pour Emma?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle disait qu'elle avait juste vu Régina entrer dans la mairie et qu'elle était seule.

Snow souffle de soulagement. Cette secrétaire n'est pas au courant pour Emma. Régina a bien protégée Emma, elle ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit de la sécurité de sa fille et pour sa, elle l'en remercie.

-On a fouillé la ville de long en large David et il n'y aucune trace de Emma et Régina.

-Il y a forcément un endroit qu'on a pas fouillé.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir quelques minutes puis David regarde sa femme d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Snow qui est tourné vers lui le regarde incrédule.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

-Il y a un endroit en particulier qu'on a pas fouillé.

-Accouche David je veux retrouver notre fille.

-Tout comme moi.

La petite brune roule des yeux et fronce les sourcils.

-David...

Effrayés par le ton de sa femme, il déglutit et prononce d'une voix faible.

-Le cimetière.

-J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mettons-nous en route, nous devons ramener Emma et Régina.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de David et se dernier mit le contact pour prendre le chemin du cimetière. Ils passèrent le portail de ce dernier et se mirent à parcourir un allés avant de s'y garer et de sortir de la voiture. David et Snow sortirent les lampes torches, les lumières éclairent seulement la route et non pas les tombes des défunts. La lumière des lampes torches passèrent sur les tombes avant qu'ils ne se mettent en marche.

-Emma!

-Régina!

Ils appellent les deux femmes dans le noir qui les entourent. Aucune réponses ne vint, ils commencent à perdre espoir de les trouver ce soir mais continuent leur recherche, marchant dans le cimetière en les cherchant dans chaque recoin. L'inquiétude se renforce à chaque pas, la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Emma et Régina, qu'elles soient morte ou qu'elles soient blessées. Il devenait impératif qu'ils les trouvent et au plus vite. Ils doivent se rassurer de l'état de la brune et la blonde.

David marche près d'une tombe et contourne un arbre pendant que Snow part de l'autre côté. Elle arrive devant une petite bâtisse en pierre avec une double porte en bois. Elle se recule un peu pour regarder l'emblème sur ce dernier. Le faisceau illumine ce dernier et Snow reconnu de suite à qui appartenait ce caveau familiale.

-Régina...

Elle entre à l'intérieur et regarde dans ce dernier contournant la tombe au milieu du caveau de la brune.

-David!

Ce dernier accourut quand il entendit l'appel de sa femme. Il entre dans la bâtisse et constate que Snow se trouve-là, elle ressort avec lui et lui montre l'emblème de la bâtisse.

-Mills. C'est le caveau de Régina. Je ne savais pas qu'elle en avait un.

-Je me doutais bien que Régina avait forcément un caveau pour les tombes de ses parents. Mais je me doutais pas qu'on le trouverait ici.

-On en discutera avec elle plus tard, on doit les trouver.

-Tu as raison, reprenons les cherche.

Ils repartirent à leur recherche et Snow constate qu'une étrange masse noir et deux yeux brillants la regarde dans le noir. Elle plisse les yeux mais la noirceur de la nuit ne lui permet de voir mieux alors elle dirige la lumière de la lampe sur la masse près de l'arbre. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise tout comme David.

La créature relève la tête en grognant et en montrant les crocs. Tout ces poils ébène irisé, elle est prête à attaquer si les intrus s'approche plus d'elles. Sur le flanc de la louve, se trouve Régina inconsciente, qui tient dans sa main quelques poils noir. La louve veille sur la brune depuis qu'elle c'est évanouit empêchant quiconque de l'approcher sans peine de lui arracher la tête.

-Emma.

-Régina est en mauvais état, on doit la sortir de là.

Elle hoche la tête et il s'avance vers elle pour aider la brune mais Emma ne semble pas coopératif, elle ressert son étreinte sur sa protégée et se remet à grogner, menaçante. Elle ne les laissera pas la toucher, elle les tuera avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire ouf. Il s'arrête dans sa marche et ne bouge plus. Snow s'inquiète du comportement de sa fille, elle prend le bras de son mari et le fait reculer. Ce dernier regarde sa femme avec interrogation et commence à s'inquiéter.

-Snow...

-N'avance pas David, je ne crois pas qu'Emma se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait.

-Quoi?

Snow ne prend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit et s'avance doucement vers sa fille avec les mains en évidence. Emma montre les crocs à nouveau et se lève en prenant la brune dans ses bras, incapable de lâcher la jeune femme fragile contre elle. Emma se met à reculer, plaquant ses oreilles en arrière et grognant. Elle regarde le corps dans ses bras puis la brune en face d'elle ainsi que l'homme. Elle dépose sa tête sur celle de l'ancienne reine et passe ses joues sur son front, caressant de sa tête celle de Régina. Puis elle dépose la brune dos contre l'arbre et se met en position de combat ce qui fait tiquer Snow et Charming.

Ce dernier sort son arme de service ainsi que son épée de son fourreau, Snow n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir son arc et prit une flèche dans son carquois. Emma s'avance vers eux menaçante, elle est prête à protéger la brune inconsciente.

-Emma...je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Emma reprend-toi!

Elle ignore complètement l'appel de ses parents et continue d'avancer vers eux. Elle saute d'un coup, ils s'écartent de la trajectoire et ses griffes fouettent le vent. Snow veut retenter sa chance dans l'espoir de rendre la lucidité d'Emma qui ne semble pas présente. Elle attaque à nouveau et David pousse sa femme du chemin.

-Arrête Snow, elle a perdu l'esprit, elle n'est plus là.

-C'est notre fille, je sais qu'elle est toujours là.

-Elle devenue enragée Snow, on ne peut rien pour elle et on doit aider Régina.

La petite brune regarde l'ancienne reine puis à nouveau la créature. David a raison, ils doivent sortir Régina de là et la soigner. Elle espère qu'Emma n'y est pour rien dans l'état de la brune. Elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvrent pour regarder sa fille qui se prépare à attaquer de nouveau ceux qu'elle ne reconnait pas.

Elle prend une flèche et tire dans l'épaule de la créature qui ne cille pas, elle regarde la flèche dans son corps puis la petite brune, elle prend la flèche dans son immense main tout en regardant Snow et l'arrache de son corps puis la casse en deux d'une seule main. Elle montre ses crocs puis décide de s'attaquer à elle, pour lui faire regretter de s'être attaquer à elle. Elle donne des coups de griffe, essayant de lui écorcher le moindre centimètre de peau et lui laisser une cicatrice de son passage mais Snow est plus rapide et évite avec agilité les coups de patte de la louve qui grogne et fini par attraper la brune par la gorge mais une épée se plante dans son dos ce qui la fit hurler et relâcher sa prise, elle envoie son bras en direction de l'assaillant dans son dos et l'envoie voler un peu plus loin.

Il se relève et Snow se poste à côté de lui, Emma geignit de douleur et regarde la pointe de l'épée ressortir par l'abdomen, elle tombe à genoux et essaie d'enlever l'épée dans son dos ce qui fut sans succès. Le sang dégouline de sa blessure mais si elle meurt, elle les emportera avec elle. Elle attaque à nouveau et envoie voler David contre un arbre et Snow rouler dans l'herbe. Ils se relèvent difficilement alors que la louve se jette sur Snow des bruits sourds retentir puis la louve s'effondre au sol, elle gesticule sur le sol devant la petite brune qui regarde Emma et ensuite David qui tient sa fille en joue, son arme entre ses mains. Il allait presser encore une fois la gâchette mais Snow mit de suite sa main sur son arme pour lui faire baisser.

Elle hoche négativement la tête, se tourne vers la louve qui rampe vers la brune encore contre l'arbre. David retire l'épée du dos de la louve qui hurle à nouveau ce qui réveille l'ancienne reine qui grimace et place une main sur son épaule douloureuse. Elle ouvre les yeux pour voir Snow et David se tenir debout devant Emma qui semble blessée et mal en point.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

-On n'avait pas le choix Régina, Emma n'est plus là.

-Comment ça Emma n'est plus là?

-Elle nous a attaquée.

-Quoi? C'est impossible! Emma ne ferait jamais ça.

-Elle l'a fait. On n'a pas eu le choix, on voulait te sortir de là et Emma ne nous laissait pas nous approcher de toi, elle voulait te garder pour elle.

-Emma...

Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles, Emma l'a protégée contre quiconque s'approche d'elle. La louve lève un bras dans sa direction mais ce dernier retombe, elle ferme les yeux et accède aux néants. Régina se relève tout de suite et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Elle n'ose pas toucher le corps blessé de son ami mais elle prend le visage de la louve entre ses mains et lève sa tête, elle met son front contre celui de son amie alors qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue, elle souffle de soulagement en sentant la respiration d'Emma sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

Elle souffle cette phrase, voulant avoir la réponse à cette question qui ne vint pas. L'inconscience et les blessures de son amie l'inquiète. Elle en veut au Charmants d'avoir blessée Emma, elle se relève marche un peu puis se tourne vers eux folle de rage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez blessés Emma?

-Elle ne nous a pas laissée le choix.

-On a toujours le choix et vous avez choisit le mauvais. Elle cherchait juste à me protéger.

-Alors pourquoi tu étais inconsciente contre elle? Est-ce que c'est Emma qui t'a fait ça?

-Emma ne me ferais jamais de mal, elle préfère mourir que de me faire du mal.

-Et qu'est-ce que te garantit qu'elle ne le fera pas?

-Elle est mon amie et j'ai confiance en elle contrairement à vous!

Le cri et la colère de la brune fait ouvrir les yeux d'Emma qui se relève difficilement faisant écarquiller les yeux de Régina. La réaction de la brune fait se retourner les Charmants qui virent la louve avancer en direction de la brune mollement. David lance à nouveau son épée dans son dos sans que les deux femmes ne puissent rien faire. Elles ne purent que crier mais son bras fut attrapé au dernier moment. Il lève les yeux pour voir le visage de louve paraître plus humains. Emma a repris le contrôle.

Elle le lâche et regarde son amie brune, rassuré qu'elle aille bien, elle la prend contre elle pour un câlin nécessaire. Emma fini par tomber à genoux et perdre connaissance à nouveau. La brune les toise d'un regard noir puis les téléportent au manoir. Il est important de s'occuper des blessures de son amie avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Elle l'allonge sur son lit et regarde les blessures, elle voit distinctement les traces par balles sur son corps. Elle prend une pince pour retirer les balles, elle désinfecte et bande sa blessure. Elle fini par s'allonger près de son amie et s'endormir tout contre elle. Entendant son cœur battre sous sa main, son souffle rauque dans ses oreilles.


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Hey coucou les amis, je vous donne la suite. Vous avez de la chance je prends toujours un peu d'avance sur les chapitres pour éviter de vous le donner trop tard si un jour j'ai quelque chose à faire. En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

* * *

Quand Régina se réveille, elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien, elle se tendit tout d'abord, elle repense à la soirée et à ce qui c'est passé. L'attaque sur son caveau, le combat d'Emma, la douleur et le néant. Elle c'est réveillée pour voir son amie blessée et au sol, Snow et Charmant n'ont laissés aucune chance à la Sauveuse qui tente seulement de la protéger, les voyants comme une menace lorsqu'ils se sont approchés d'un peu trop près. Cela n'a guère plût à la louve qui tentait de se défendre et de la protéger par la même occasion.

Elle se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remémore ce qui c'est passé la veille. Elle se redresse en position assise mais un peu trop vite au goût de son épaule blessée qui ne comporte plus aucune trace de blessure mais ressent un léger tiraillement. Elle ne comprend pas, elle a vu la trace de sang et maintenant elle n'a plus rien. Elle regarde la louve à côté d'elle et se demande si elle n'y est pas pour quelque chose. Elle regarde son amie qui ne montre aucun signe de réveille, seule sa respiration régulière et profonde montre que la vie ne l'a pas quitté. Elle souffle de soulagement en se souvenant dans l'état dans lequel elle l'a trouvée.

On toque à sa porte, ce qui fait tourner sa tête en direction de cette dernière. Elle se lève de son lit et se dirige vers la porte qu'elle ouvre. Elle sort de la pièce laissant Emma se reposer, la brune se retrouve en face de son fils qui lui saute dans les bras et qui la sert à lui en couper la respiration.

-Henry tu m'étouffe.

La phrase prononcée dans un souffle fait lâcher le jeune homme qui regarde sa mère sous toute les coutures pour voir si elle n'a rien. Régina le regarde faire, c'est sa manière à lui de se rassurer sur l'état de sa mère. Il met ses mains sur ses épaules et se place devant elle, il sourit à sa mère qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

-Désolé. Je suis juste content de te retrouver.

Elle sourit et passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Moi aussi mon petit prince, je suis contente de te voir.

Il commence à froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'Emma ne se trouve pas avec sa mère brune, il regarde l'ancienne reine avec inquiétude.

-Où est Emma?

Elle se met à regarder le sol, incapable de dire à son fils que la louve se trouve dans un mauvais état qui plus est à cause de ses grand-parents, elle est sûr que ce dernier va les détester si elle lui dit. Le jeune homme s'inquiète du comportement, cela le rend nerveux de savoir que sa mère adoptive lui cache quelque chose, elle ne l'a pas fait depuis le retour d'Emma lors de son voyage dans la Forêt Enchantée.

-Maman? Tu me fais peur. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emma, pas vrai?

Elle redresse les yeux et la tête dans sa direction, elle ne put que simplement hocher la tête, elle ouvre la porte pour laisser Henry voir l'état de sa mère. Il court au chevet de la louve et regarde les bandages qui recouvrent son corps. Des larmes envahissent ses yeux et il regarde sa mère brune espérant trouver les réponses à ces questions. Cette dernière lui indique de la suivre pour discuter ailleurs que dans la pièce. Henry s'exécute et suit sa mère jusque dans la cuisine, il s'assoit sur un tabouret et sa mère va se préparer un café.

-Que c'est-il passé?

Elle prend sa tasse dans sa main et s'appuie contre le buffet de la cuisine, elle prend une gorgée et regarde son fils se préparant à lui donner les réponses à ces questions sans lui mentir, elle lui dira la vérité et toute la vérité, il méritait de savoir et elle ne supporte pas de couvrir ce que les Charmants ont pu faire à Emma.

-Hier, moi et Emma, nous nous sommes rendu au caveau, j'y ai sentit un flux de magie important. On essayait de pénétrer dans mon caveau et quand nous sommes arrivés, il avait un inconnu avec une cape ainsi qu'un loup-garous. Emma c'est directement jetée sur eux pour leur faire passer l'envie de continuer, au bout d'un moment, elle a été mordue et j'ai ressentis sa douleur. Emma est rentrée dans une rage folle, je pensais qu'elle allait me tuer mais elle m'a protégée. En attendant mon réveil quand j'ai perdu connaissance, elle ma prit contre elle, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher de moi ce que tes grand-parents n'ont pas comprit.

Elle fait une pause ce préparant à la suite de la phrase qu'elle allait prononcer et de l'impact qu'elle aurait sur le jeune garçon, elle sait que Henry fini toujours pas savoir ce qui c'est passé, elle préfère ne rien lui cacher.

-Que c'est-il passé maman?

-Ils ont attaqués...Emma.

-Quoi?!

-Ils ont faillit la tuer.

Le garçon eut le regard hagard et fixe un point invisible devant elle, il n'arrive pas à croire que ces grand-parents ont faillit tuer sa mère. Il ressent tellement de colère en lui, cette colère toute dirigé contre eux. Comment ont-ils osés blesser sa mère? Leur fille? Il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il regarde à nouveau sa mère qui observe avec grand intérêt sa tasse de café, il ouvre la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais un bruit sourd retentit ce qui fait tourner la tête de Régina et Henry vers le plafond.

-Emma...

Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la chambre pour voir la louve grogner en direction d'un inconnu encapuchonné qui tend les mains dans sa direction essayant de s'approcher, il se retourne vers eux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Régina grogne de mécontentement en se rendant compte qu'on avait à nouveau pénétrer son manoir. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition et la brune se redresse intrigué par la suite, tout comme le jeune homme à ses côtés qui se précipite sur la louve qui tente de se lever de son lit. Malheureusement cette dernière encore trop faible ne peut que retomber sans grâce sur ce dernier et grogner en montrant les crocs à l'intrus. Elle est trop affaiblit pour faire quoi que ce soit mais ne permettra pas qu'on leur fasse du mal.

L'ancienne reine tout en ne quittant pas des yeux l'inconnu se dirige vers Emma pour la calmer et la rassurer. Elle caresse sa tête passant sa main derrière l'une de ses oreilles, la louve pose sa tête sur le matelas, calmé par le contact de son amie mais ne quitte pas l'intrus du regard. La brune s'assit tout contre elle et continue de la caresser, Henry s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans mon manoir?

L'inconnu prend une posture droite qui lui rappelle quelque chose mais elle a beau réfléchir elle ne se souvient pas d'où elle a pu voir ça. Henry tique aussi mais n'en tient pas compte, le regard de l'inconnu se dirige vers la créature qui ronronne de contentement à côté de la brune.

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je suis là pour vous aider.

-Qui es-tu?

-Je suis déçue que tu ne me reconnaisse pas, après tout ce que nous avons vécue.

Elle la regarde de haut en bas mais avec cette cape, elle ne voit rien qui puisse lui indiquer son identité.

-Que fais-tu dans mon manoir?

-Je suis là pour elle.

Elle pointe la louve du doigt. Cette dernière se redresse, les oreilles se plaquant sur sa tête.

*Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je veux t'aider.

-L'aider à quoi?

-A reprendre la vie qu'on lui a prise.

Emma se fige tout comme Régina. Elles se regardent toute deux avant de reporter leur regard sur l'inconnu. La queue d'Emma se met à fouetter l'air, impatiente de reprendre forme humaine et mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

*Tu veux dire que tu peux m'aider à redevenir un humain.

-Oui.

*Comment?

-Tout dépend de toi et Régina, je ne peux rien dire de plus.

-J'en suis sûr que tu en sais plus que ce que tu ne porte à croire.

-C'est vrai mais je ne peux rien dire sinon cela risque de créer des dommages irréparables.

La brune regarde son amie qui fait de même se demandant ce que peut bien vouloir dire cette inconnu dont elles ne connaissent pas l'identité. Emma sait que c'est une femme portant une odeur presque similaire à la brune à ses côtés.

*Qui es-tu? Tu porte la même odeur que Régina.

La brune fronce les sourcils en entendant cette phrase.

-Alors vous ne me reconnaissez vraiment pas?

Elles hochent négativement la tête.

-Je suis déçu.

-Vas-tu nous dire qui tu es? Ou tu nous faire attendre encore longtemps?

-Tu t'es radoucis Régina.

La brune fulmine ce qui fit rire la silhouette.

-Dit-nous toute de suite ou je t'arrache la gorge.

-Effrayante.

*Effrayante.

Régina regarde son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

*Quoi? C'est vrai, t'es effrayante quand tu t'y met.

Elle soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Puis se tourne à nouveau d'un seul coup vers l'inconnu.

-Alors?

-Très bien.

Elle ôte sa capuche dévoilant une longue chevelure brune et soyeuse maintenue par une queue de cheval haute, des yeux noisettes comme ceux de Régina ainsi que des lèvres pulpeuses surmontés par une petite cicatrice.

Régina s'étouffe avec sa salive, Emma sent sa mâchoire se décrochée et Henry a les yeux exorbités, l'autre brune rit en voyant leur tête ahurie.

-Impossible.

*Impossible! Je suis entrain de rêver. Henry pince-moi!

Ce dernier s'exécute et pince la louve sur Le Bras.

*Aie! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?

-Tu m'as demandé de te pincer.

*C'était métaphorique et sur le moment gamin.

-Désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas changé Miss Swan.

*Je devrais en dire autant de toi Queenie.

-Queenie?

*J'aime bien c'est moins long que EvilQueen.

Régina roule des yeux se disant que son amie est une idiote. Car oui devant eux se trouve la Méchante Reine en chaire et en os qui d'ailleurs leur sourit fièrement.

-Heureuse de vous revoir mesdames.

Emma se déplace tant bien que mal dans le manoir, ces blessures guérrissent lentement mais sûrement,elle fini par se mettre près de la cheminée posant sa tête sur ces pattes, elle ferme les yeux et profite de la chaleur de cette dernière pour se détendre. Se détendre est un bien grand mot, l'EvilQueen se trouve désormais dans le manoir a discuter avec Henry qui est nullement gêner qu'elle soit là, Régina se trouve dans la cuisine, elle prépare le repas, elles ont discutés avec la brune qui refuse de révéler plus au deux femmes, la louve sait qu'elle cache quelque chose.

Régina vient vers la louve, prend un livre sur la table basse puis se met contre elle en faisant attention à ses blessures. Emma la laisse faire contente de profiter d'un peu de sa chaleur, elle se rend compte de la place que prend de plus en plus la brune contre elle, elle l'aime de tout son corps et de tout son âme mais ne va pas perdre son amitié après l'avoir si durement gagné. Emma sent la présence de l'autre brune, elle ferme les yeux.

*Tu n'es pas discrète Queen.

-Mince je pensais vous avoir par surprise.

-Et bien non. Tu ne te rend pas compte des sens aiguisées d'Emma.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas guéris Miss Swan avec ta magie?

-Il se trouve que je préfère limiter l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs. Emma guéris vite, c'est qu'une question d'heure avant qu'elle ne soit guéris.

-Oui mais elle est affaiblit, elle ne pourra pas faire grand chose pendant un moment.

*Je vais bien.

-Je pense que Miss Swan est perturbée.

-De quoi tu parles?

*Tais-toi Queen! Ou je t'arrache la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas si différente toi et mon double, je pense que Miss Swan est perturbée car elle n'a pas réussi à se contrôler.

*Je t'avais dis de te taire!

La louve se lève, très en colère contre le double de la femme qu'elle aime, elle s'avance vers elle mais fut incapable de lever la main sur elle, son visage lui rappelle trop la femme qu'elle aime en secret. La brune au cheveux long prend la tête de la louve entre ses mains et sourit tendrement à la louve qui ressentit une chaleur dans son corps, elle se détend et ferme les yeux mais ce fut pas au goût de Régina qui ressentit de la jalousie en voyant cela. Elle détourne les yeux, elle sent un poids près d'elle et tourne la tête vers son double, un poids ce fit sentir sur ces genoux et elle vit le regard émeraude de son amie, la tête sur ces genoux. Elle passe ses doigts dans son pelage au plus grand bonheur d'Emma qui s'endort avec les douces caresses de Régina. L'autre brune regarde Régina.

-On dirait que Miss Swan t'aime beaucoup.

Régina ne quitte pas la louve du regard, elle sait qu'elle dort profondément et qu'elles peuvent parler en toute tranquillité.

-Tu sais qu'elle c'est toujours accroché à nous depuis que nous la connaissons.

-Elle ne nous a jamais laissée seule et ne nous a jamais trahit.

-Je suis fière de l'avoir en amie.

-En amie? Tu es sûr? Je pense que tu éprouve plus à son égard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Je suis ton double, je faisais partit de toi. Tu l'aime comme je l'aime.

Régina fut bouche-bée au parole de son double, elle se dit que cette dernière n'a pas tord, elle a fait partit d'elle, elle sait ce qu'elle ressent.

-J'espère que ce que je t'ai dis te fera réfléchir.

-Même si c'est vrai, Emma ne ressent peut-être la même chose.

-Tu ne saura jamais si tu ne tente rien, tu as la chance d'avoir la femme que tu aime à tes côtés ne laisse pas cette chance passer son ton nez.

-Et si elle me rejette?

-Elle ne le fera pas, elle tient trop à toi. Je ne pense pas que tu sois une simple amie à ses yeux, elle te regarde comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse pour elle.

Régina regarde la louve sur ces genoux et passe ses doigts dans son doux pelage ébène, Emma gigote un peu mais continue de dormir. Son double à peut-être raison, elle doit avouer ces sentiment à son amie en espérant ne pas gâcher leur amitié. La sonnerie du four retentit attirant le regard des deux brune vers la cuisine mais Régina ne pouvait pas bouger avec la louve sur ces genoux. Son double pose une main sur son épaule, se lève et va à la cuisine, Régina décide de réveiller doucement son amie pour qu'elle mange et reprenne des forces. Ce que Régina trouve étrange c'est que Emma attaque n'importe qui s'approchant d'elle à part Henry et son double.

Elle grattouille l'oreille de son amie, dépose quelques baisées sur sa truffe en appelant son nom, la louve se réveille doucement et sert dans ses bras la taille de la brune.

-Il est temps d'aller manger Emma.

*Pas faim.

Elle marmonne en prononçant cette phrase, l'ancienne reine se pince les lèvres pour éviter de rire. Elle prend sa voix autoritaire pour faire bouger son amie.

-Et bien vous allez vous forcer Miss Swan.

*T'es pas drôle Gina.

Emma se lève un peu trop vite et titube un peu mais Régina la tient par la taille l'empêchant de tomber.

*Merci Gina.

-Vas-y doucement tout de même.

*D'accord.

Elles allèrent à table et mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance avec Henry et le double de la brune qui parlait avec légèreté de différente histoire qu'elle a vécue dans la Forêt Enchantée sous le regard admirateur d'Emma et Henry, ainsi que légèrement embarrassée de Régina qui s'éclipse pour rapporter le dessert, Emma se lèche les babines mais la sonnerie du manoir mit fin à ce moment de convivialité. Emma eut un mauvais pressentiment et se mit à grogner en montrant les crocs.

Régina va ouvrir et découvre les parents de la Sauveuse sous son porche, Emma s'en rendit compte et la rage s'empare d'elle, Henry et l'EvilQueen ne purent réagir en voyant la louve se lever d'un coup et se rendre à la porte du manoir. Quand elle arrive, sa mère pose sa main sur Régina, Emma se mit à gronder, le geste fit reculer Snow et Charmants qui sortirent leurs armes. Régina se dit que cela allait mal se finir.

* * *

 _ **J'ai fais plus long parce qu'on m'a dit que c'était trop court.**_


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Hey voici la suite, j'espère que comme les autres sa vous plaira, dites-moi dans les commentaires si sa vous a plut.**_

* * *

La louve en colère s'approche de plus en plus de la porte, elle gronde, les babines retroussés sur ces crocs, les oreilles plaqués sur son crâne, elle arrache les bandages sur elle les jetant au sol pour ne pas être gêner et s'apprête à se défendre contre eux. Elle arrive à la hauteur de Régina qui se met devant elle, Emma ne comprend pas, pourquoi elle les protège?

*Pourquoi?

-Je veux te protéger, je sais que tu es en colère contre eux mais ce n'est pas la solution Emma.

*Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ils ne méritent pas de vivre.

-Tu n'es pas une tueuse Emma, ne soit pas comme eux tu vaux mieux que ça.

La brune mets une main sur sa joue pour la calmer, la louve se détendit mais ce fut de courte durée. Snow et Charmant regarde les deux femmes faire, Régina parle avec Emma mais elle ne l'entend pas répondre.

-Tu parle avec Emma?

La louve se tendit à nouveau. Elle rajoute.

-Je ne l'entend pas parler.

Emma tourne la tête dans leur direction et grogne à nouveau, à l'heure actuel elle ne rêve que de leur arracher la tête, les avoir devant les yeux l'empêche d'avoir le contrôle sur elle. Henry et l'EvilQueen savent que sa va déraper. Sachant que la louve est loin d'être amicale, ils sortent leurs armes et se mettent en posture de défense.

*Encore.

Les mauvais souvenirs affluent dans l'esprit d'Emma de lorsqu'elle a voulu protéger la brune, sa rage continue de grandir pour s'emparer totalement d'elle, ses yeux d'habitude émeraude prennent une couleur azur. Les oreilles plaqués sur son crâne, elle place la brune derrière son dos pour la protéger. Elle grogne en montrant ses crocs, tentant de les dissuader de s'attaquer à elle mais voyant cela comme une menace, Snow tire sa flèche que la louve arrête à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine.

Les hostilités étaient lancés et Emma n'était pas en reste, elle ne se laissera pas faire encore une fois, elle défendra sa famille. Elle s'avance vers eux prenant Snow par la gorge pour la placer à quelques centimètres de son visage, Snow put lire dans son regard que sa fille n'est plus là, elle ne contrôle plus rien. Elle siffle avec les dernières forces qui lui reste et une chaîne vint s'enrouler autour du cou d'Emma, on tire dessus ce qui commence à l'étouffer, elle n'a d'autre choix que de lâcher sa prise et de regarder la chaîne pour remonter à son propriétaire, ou ses propriétaires actuellement. D'autres chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets étendant ses bras en croix.

Régina tente de venir l'aider mais Snow et Charmant l'attrapèrent pour l'en empêcher. Elle regarde son amie se faire malmener, on la bâillonne avec des chaînes qui brûlent sa chair, elle écarquille les yeux en réalisant ce qui se passe. Emma geignit de douleur et se débat.

-Arrêter vous lui faites mal!

-On n'a pas le choix Régina, Emma n'est plus là.

-Vous allez goûter à ma magie! Lâchez-là!

Un hurlement de douleur et un bruit sourd attire l'attention des Charmants ainsi que Régina. La louve se trouve désormais au sol et on lui bâillonne la gueule ainsi que ses pattes. Des gémissements et grognement passent la barrière de la gueule de la louve désormais allongés au sol, entouré par les habitants de Storybrooke.

-Débarrassons-nous de cette chose!

-Non! Vous ne lui ferez rien!

Ruby sort de la foule et se place à côté d'Emma qui gémit en regardant l'autre brune qui prend sa défense, qui autre que Ruby peut comprendre la jeune femme dans son état actuelle. Les chaînes brûlent sa chaire, elle souffre.

-Ne faites pas ça, vous faites du mal à Emma.

-Emma n'est plus là! Regarde donc ces yeux!

La brune s'exécute et la teinte émeraude est de nouveau là, la peur, la douleur, la tristesse et la colère se lit dans ses yeux d'habitude joyeux et plein de vie. Ruby ne laissera personne faire du mal à sa meilleure amie, pas tant qu'elle sera en vie. Elle prend les chaînes entre ses mains au niveau de la gueule d'Emma et les arrachent. Emma passe sa langue sur sa truffe et ses babines, elle se mit à grogner mais n'a pas la force de lever la tête.

-C'est un monstre!

-Tuons-là.

Ces mots-là firent mal à Emma qui sentit son âme se briser un peu plus, les larmes se mirent à dévaler son visage. Elle se cache derrière les jambes de Ruby qui sentit la détresse d'Emma.

*Pourquoi?

Ruby tourne la tête vers Emma et s'accroupit devant elle.

-Pourquoi quoi Emma?

Tout le monde fut stupéfait, il semble que Ruby puissent entendre Emma parler mais pas eux, Snow ressentit de la colère contre elle et Régina de pouvoir entendre sa fille et pas eux.

*Pourquoi tu me protège? Ils veulent tous me tuer. J'aurais dû les laisser dans leur malédiction et ne jamais venir ici.

-Tu es en colère et je le comprend. Je te protège parce que tu es mon amie Emma, j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie, je sais ce que tu traverse, je sais que c'est dur, je vais t'aider à avoir le contrôle sur toi même.

*C'est vrai?

-Oui, je vais t'aider, je ne te lâche plus mon amie.

Emma ferme les yeux et les rouvre sur son amie. Elle ressentit une douleur dans son flanc, une fléchette d'argent est planté. La louve hurle sa douleur, la brune se débat pour se défaire de l'emprise sur elle et courir aider son amie mais rien n'as faire, ils ne la lâche pas.

-Non!Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, j'avais réussi à la calmer!

-On ne prend plus de risque.

-Tu as perdu ta fille pour de bon Snow, tu as perdu ton petit-fils, ton amie Régina et moi aussi.

Un nouveau hurlement perce le silence, les veines et le corps de la louve lui brûle entièrement. N'en pouvant plus d'entendre celle qu'elle aime souffrir, l'EvilQueen sortit de sa cachette, se téléportant pour se placer aux côtés de la louve avec une boule de feu et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça à Emma, je vais vous faire regretter ce que vous venez de faire et croyez-moi vous allez vous en souvenir toute votre vie.

-L'EVILQUEEN!

La peur de voir l'EvilQueen devant eux puis la peur de savoir ce qu'elle allait leur faire. Elle lance une boule de feu dans la foule pour les faire fuir et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Laissant le couple Charmant avec les brunes qui la regardèrent avec colère, ils lâchèrent Régina quand Queen s'avance vers eux, les menaçants d'une boule de feu. Queen fait un mouvement de la tête en direction de la louve qui gémit de douleur et se tortille sur le sol.

-Va voir Emma, elle va avoir besoin d'aide.

Régina ne se fait pas prier, elle s'agenouille à côté de son amie, elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et essaye de plonger ses yeux dans les siens mais quelque chose dans son regard lui fit peur, le regard émeraude n'est plus là. L'océan azur a prit tout l'iris de celle qu'elle aime, elle a peur de comprendre ce qui se passe. La louve lui grogne à la figure, la peur s'empare de plus en plus d'elle.

-Non! Non! Je t'en prie reviens-moi!

Mais l'océan azur persiste, elle ôte les chaînes autour du corps de la louve qui se relève aussi vite mais retombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, elle tente de s'enfuir de ceux qui lui ont fait du mal mais l'argent parcoure ses veines, elle a mal. Régina mets ses mains en l'air montrant qu'elle n'est pas armée et qu'elle inoffensif.

-Calme-toi! Je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux t'aider. Tu m'as protéger hier, tu ne me veux pas de mal n'est-ce pas?

Elle regarde la brune quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Régina puis elle hoche négativement la tête pour montrer son accord avec ses paroles. La brune fut un peu rassurée de sa réponse mais l'émeraude à complètement disparut de son iris. Elle s'assoit au sol, elle commence à pleurer, elle a perdu Emma, elle n'est plus là. Elle a perdu celle qu'elle aime et elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour elle.

La louve regarde la brune pleurer sans savoir quoi faire pourtant au fond d'elle, elle ressent l'envie de la protéger, elle ne sait plus qui est cette femme devant elle et qui elle est? Elle reporte son regard sur une autre brune qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la femme devant elle puis une autre brune et l'homme ainsi que la femme qui l'ont agressés. Elle ressent de la colère, beaucoup de colère mais les sanglots de Régina attire à nouveau son attention. Elle lève sa main devant elle et soulève son menton comme pour lui dire de relever la tête et de rester forte.

Régina sourit, prend la main de son amie et blottit sa joue contre elle. La louve reprend pied petit à petit, la teinte émeraude reprend sa place dans l'iris de la Sauveuse qui croise le regard de son amie, de celle qu'elle aime. Elle passe son pouce sur sa joue, effaçant les larmes de Régina. La brune se rend compte que son amie à reprit le contrôle de son corps et son esprit.

Emma pose son front contre celui de Régina et passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, l'ancienne reine ferme les yeux profitant de cette instant de tendresse; L'EvilQueen les regarde faire, fière de voir que les deux femmes se rapproche de plus en plus, priant aussi que son double ne laisse pas passer sa chance d'avoir sa fin heureuse.

Les Charmants ne loupent rien de ce qui se passe entre Emma et Régina, ils sont bouche-bée de voir à quel point, elles sont proche l'une de l'autre. Elles se protègent l'une et l'autre, Régina avait été peinée de voir ce qu'on avait fait à son amie et l'avoir perdu, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de son âme. Son double a raison, elle doit lui dire, elle ne peut plus le garder pour elle.

-Contente de vous revoir Miss Swan.

Emma relève la tête pour regarder le double de Régina, elle constate que cette dernière a encore envie de la taquiner.

*Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille toi et Régina pour ne partir dans une joute verbale.

-Bien que les joutes verbales soit attrayante Miss Swan, je préfère plutôt vous taquinez vous.

*Je savais que t'adorais qu'on te tienne tête.

-Il faut bien que je m'amuse de temps en temps.

*Sadique.

-Coincé.

*Moi coincé? Sa reste à voir Majesté.

-C'est déjà tout vu.

-Vous avez fini toute les deux.

*C'est la reine qui a commencé.

-Très mature Miss Swan.

*Coincé.

-Gamine.

-Bon sa suffit!

Régina se masse les tempes, elle est clairement exaspérer par le comportement des deux femmes qui se retiennent de rire pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de la brune.

Snow et Charmant ne bougent pas d'un poil, ils ont peur que la louve se mette en colère et leur arrache la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Emma se lève, elle grimace un peu à cause l'argent et de ces récentes blessures qui la travaillent. Régina la suit du regard, Emma lui tend la main qu'elle accepte volontiers et se remet sur ses jambes.

Elle rentre dans le manoir sans un regard pour ceux qui fut ses parents, les laissant tout les deux entre les mains des trois autre brunes qui après avoir regardés la blonde entrer dans la maison reportent leur regard sur les Charmants qui ne savent plus où se mettre. Les deux reines ont un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Et Ruby les regarde d'un œil noir, elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'ils ont osés faire à leur propre fille, alors que cette dernière leur a sauvée la vie et les a protégé.

-Qu'allons-nous faire de vous bande d'idiot?

-Je suggère qu'on leur fasse passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Hors de question Queen, on n'est pas comme eux.

-Je vois que Miss Swan à déteint sur toi pour les noms.

-N'entrons pas dans leur jeu nous ne sommes pas comme eux.

Son double souffle et ferme les yeux, elle fini par les rouvrir, elle semble lassée.

-Très bien alors que faisons-nous d'eux?

-Je pensais que ton idée était une bonne idée mais je refuse de m'abaisser à leur niveau.

-Même sans votre double, vous êtes effrayante Régina.

-Notre part de noirceur est toujours là même, même si on essaie de s'en débarrasser Miss Lucas.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi effrayante votre majesté.

-Je sais, j'adore faire ça.

Elle sourit fière d'elle. Régina roule deux yeux et regarde celle qu'elle appelle les deux idiots. Elle prend son regard le plus noir.

-Je vous préviens que si vous tentez quoi ce soit contre Emma à nouveau, je vous tuerais, je vous arracherais le cœur à tout les deux et je vous laisserais mourir devant les yeux l'un de l'autre.

-Effrayante.

-Sa c'est ma Régina.

Cette dernière sourit fièrement puis rentre dans le manoir avec les deux autres brunes se disant qu'ils retiendraient la leçon et ne tenteraient rien à nouveau. Les trois brunes rentrent dans le manoir, Régina et Queen furent les premières à chercher Emma du regard mais ne trouvèrent qu'Henry qui regarde en direction du jardin avec inquiétude. Les doublent sortirent dehors pour aller voir où se trouve la louve. Elle la trouve assise au sol, elle regarde sur le sol, arrachant quelque brins d'herbe de temps en temps.

-Emma...

La concernée relève les oreilles et la tête mais ne se retourne pas pour autant. Elles s'assoient chacune à côté de la louve qui ne dit rien et les laisse faire. Emma se sent vide à l'intérieur et bizarrement elle ne ressent plus cette colère qui la ronge. Mais elle se sent abandonnée et seule, elle recommence à arracher l'herbe en face d'elle ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux femmes même si leur présence apaise sa peine.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Emma.

*Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour eux, j'ai faillis mourir plusieurs fois et pourquoi au final, être traitée comme un animal.

-Tu n'en ai pas un. Tu es mon amie et je t'abandonnerais pas tout comme Ruby, Henry et mon double. On ne te laissera pas tomber, on te protégera.

*Je n'ai pas été capable de me défendre, il leur a suffit d'un peu d'argent pour me mettre au sol et me traiter comme un monstre.

-Ils se rendront compte de l'erreur qu'ils ont commises.

*Je ne suis pas prête à leur pardonner.

-Nous comprenons Miss Swan.

Emma rit.

-Il n'y a toujours eu que toi pour me comprendre Régina, toi aussi Queen puisque tu as fais partit de Régina.

-Ce n'est guère de tout repos.

-Hé!

Emma se mit à rire comme les deux autres brunes, elle se sent apaisée avec les deux brunes, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle peut compter sur elles. Sa famille.

* * *

 _ **Par contre, je pars la semaine prochaine donc je ne pourrais pas poster avant un moment, je m'excuse d'avance et je vous dis bonne vacance, je vous donnerais la suite quand je rentrerais du coup. Je m'excuse de vous frustrez, c'est vraiment pas voulu pour une fois ^^**_


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà, voici la suite de notre histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira car j'ai un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration et à me retrouver avec tout ce que j'écris donc je croise les doigts. Je ne vois pas la fin de mon livre et me demande si je vais pas le faire en deux partit. Alors ne me tuez pas.**_

* * *

Queen se promène dans le manoir à la recherche de la Sauveuse qui est introuvable malgré qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçu. Elle fouille l'étage pensant la trouvée dans la chambre de son double mais elle ne voit que Régina qui sort de la salle de bain vêtue d'un peignoir. Cette dernière se rend compte de l'arrivée de Queen dans la pièce et se retrouve soudainement gêner d'être aussi peu vêtue.

La Méchante Reine roule des yeux, Régina a beau être son double, elle est toujours aussi pudique.

-Arrête d'être aussi gêner Régina, je suis ton double idiote.

-Je ne te permet pas.

-Je suis ton double, j'ai ton corps et ton caractère, ne soit pas si pudique avec moi, je t'ai vu bon nombre de fois nue, je te rappelle que je me vois nue moi aussi.

-Il est vrai qu'on a le même corps mais c'est toujours aussi étrange de te voir en face de moi.

-Il va falloir t'y faire parce que je vais rester avec vous.

-Quoi?!

-C'est aussi mon manoir, ce qui est à toi est à moi.

Régina grogne contre son double.

-Calme-toi Régina.

-Je suis calme.

-D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas vu Miss Swan?

Régina plisse les yeux et se calme en entendant le surnom de la Sauveuse.

-Emma?

-Je l'ai cherché partout dans la maison mais je ne la trouve nulle part.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Sûr et certaine. Je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi mais je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

L'inquiétude se mit à ronger les deux brunes qui pensèrent toute deux à la la louve ne sachant pas où elle se trouve et pensant qu'il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.

A l'autre bout de la forêt sur une falaise bordant la ville. La louve regarde la petite ville prendre vie devant ses yeux, la colère ne règne plus dans ses veines et ce qui est le plus étrange c'est que son poil ébène à prit quelque teinte blanche, son torse et l'intérieur de ses bras son désormais blanc comme neige. Le collier indien ne se trouve plus autour de son cou mais la boucle d'oreille demeure accroché à son oreille, elle a tentée de la retirer mais cela fait plus de mal que de bien alors elle n'a pas tentée à nouveau de le faire.

Elle laisse le soleil réchauffer son pelage et le vent fouetter son visage, cela lui fait un bien fou. La louve a eu besoin de s'isoler pour se retrouver un peu, depuis qu'on l'avait piquer avec la fléchette, elle se sent différente. Plus humaine qu'elle ne l'a jamais été sous sa forme lycanthrope. La colère qui coulait constamment dans ses veines à disparut ne laissant que le calmer et la sérénité. Mais une grande peine demeure, un grand vide dans son cœur qui est brisé en morceau.

Ses parents, ses amis, ceux en qui elle avait confiance l'ont trahit. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont peur d'elle. Elle n'arrive pas à leur pardonner, elle ne leur pardonnera pas elle le sait. Elle ferme les yeux essayant de calmer ses pensés pour les remettre dans l'ordre. Deux voix résonnent dans sa tête, elle ouvre les yeux et regarde la ville mais surtout en direction du manoir. Elle ressent l'inquiétude et la peur des deux femmes qu'elle aime. Elle se relève et prend la direction du manoir, sautant au-dessus des arbres couchés au sol, évitant les obstacles sur son chemin alors qu'elle parcourrait la forêt. La vie dans la forêt poursuit son cours, les animaux la regardant passés, s'enfuyant ou restant stoïque pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle continue son chemin. Elle s'arrête dans sa course et hurle à travers la forêt, la sensation de liberté infiltrant ses veines, elle se sent tellement bien.

Un hurlement attire le regard des trois brunes ainsi que du jeune garçon et des villageois en ville ou dans leur habitation. Ils sont nullement effrayé en entendant ce hurlement ce disant qu'il s'agit de la Sauveuse mais une certaine peur résident en eux, la peur qu'elle perdent le contrôle et ne s'en prennent à eux.

Régina s'habille prestement, elle rejoint le jardin avec Queen, Ruby et Henry, ils attendent puis l'immense silhouette saute au-dessus des planches séparant le jardin de la forêt. Emma se dirige droit sur Régina puis se stoppe à quelques centimètre d'elle, la langue en dehors de la gueule, légèrement essoufflée par sa course.

-Eh bien Miss Swan, on dirait que vous vous amusez.

La Sauveuse regarde Queen mais un regard brûlant provoque un frisson dans tout son corps, elle détourne les yeux et déglutit en voyant le regard noir de Régina. Queen secoue la main pour lui signifier qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ce fut le cas, Régina lui prit l'oreille et la traîne derrière elle pour la faire rentrer dans le manoir. Elles arrivent dans le salon et la brune relâche son oreille.

-Emma?

La louve baisse les yeux.

-Assis Emma.

Elle s'exécute et se retrouve donc à la hauteur de Régina qui prend sa gueule dans sa main pour lui faire rencontrer ses yeux. Elle est vraiment remontée contre elle pour son escapade, elle n'en pouvait plus c'était pas sa faute,elle a besoin de sa liberté. Son regard fuit les yeux bruns de la femme en face d'elle. Régina sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à avoir son attention, elle embrasse doucement la truffe de la louve qui regarde d'un coup droit devant elle. Donc par conséquent la brune.

-Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention Miss Swan.

Emma est complètement déconnectée, son cerveau à court-circuiter elle en est sûr, qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Régina? Pas que sa lui déplaise mais si elle n'avait pas autant de fourrure, elle est sur de rougir comme une tomate à l'heure qu'il est.

-Emma je t'ai déjà dit des dizaine de fois de ne pas sortir dehors c'est dangereux, il peut arriver n'importe quoi, surtout que celui qui nous cible est toujours dehors et toi tu commets l'imprudence de sortir seule.

Emma plaque ces oreilles sur les côtés, elle sait que la brune à raison mais elle peut pas s'en empêcher, ici elle se sent enchaînée. Elle se sent coupable d'avoir effrayée son amie.

*Pardon Régina.

-J'espère que tu es désolé.

-Je pense qu'elle l'est Régina, tu ne sens pas se sentiment de culpabilité.

Régina fronce les sourcils mais se dit que double à raison,elle ressent la culpabilité mais celle-ci n'est pas la sienne.

-Comment?

-Nous sommes plus que connecté à notre chère Miss Swan.

-Emma!

*J'y suis pour rien je te jure.

-Voyons ne t'en prend pas à elle, tu sais très bien ce que sa signifie.

Emma relève la tête, soudainement curieuse. Sa queue fouette l'air.

*Sa veut dire quoi?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

*T'es méchante Queen.

-Je te rappelle à qui tu t'adresse Miss Swan.

*Arrête de m'appeler Miss Swan!

Un certain agacement monte ce que ressent Queen et Régina, la reine en profite pour la taquiner un peu, au grand désespoir de l'autre brune et sous l'œil amusé de Ruby et Henry.

*Queenie.

L'ancienne reine lance un regard noir à Emma qui sourit malicieusement.

-Comment tu m'as appelé Miss Swan?

*Queenie!

-Vous l'aurez voulu Miss Swan.

La brune fait un mouvement de la main et suspend Emma dans les airs.

*Régina!

-Quoi?

*Dit lui de me reposer par terre.

-Débrouillez-vous toute les deux.

*Régina, je te déteste!

-On va vous croire Miss Swan.

*Queenie pose-moi.

-Tant que vous m'appelerez comme ça Miss Swan vous resterez dans les airs.

*Tu n'oserais pas.

-Vous voulez parié Miss Swan.

*Pose-moi s'il-te-plaît.

La brune s'exécute mais n'as pas le temps de dire ouf que Emma se jette sur elle et commence à la chatouiller. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Emma arrête j'ai mal au ventre. Tu vas me tuée.

Elle s'arrête de la chatouiller et regarde la brune sous elle qui essuie ses larmes.

* Alors Queenie tu rend les armes?

-Jamais!

*Alors c'est repartit.

Elle recommence à la chatouiller et la Méchante Reine se tord de rire sur le sol. Régina sourit contente de voir que toute deux s'entendent bien. Ses yeux se pose autour du cou d'Emma pour constater que le collier n'y est plus et que son poil d'habitude ébène comporte une part de poil blanc immaculé.

-Emma?

La louve se stoppe et regarde son amie sans lâcher la brune encore au sol qui se tortille pour se dégager de sa prise.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au collier que tu portais?

*Je ne sais pas, quand je me suis levé ce matin il n'y était plus.

-Et ta fourrure n'est plus noir, elle est aussi blanche.

*Oui, j'ai remarqué, je trouve que c'est mieux qu'avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe pour que tu change subitement?

*Je me sens étrange depuis que j'ai reçu la fléchette.

La brune la regarde avec suspicions.

-Je vais aller demander à ces imbéciles de Charmants ce qu'ils ont mit dedans, nous aurons peut-être la réponse à nos questions.

*Je viens avec toi.

-Non.

*Comment ça non?

-Tu ne te promène pas en ville.

*Ce n'était pas une question et puis Queen et Ruby ont qu'à venir pour me surveiller.

Régina roule des yeux et n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter quand elle vit son double et Ruby hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

-Très bien. Vous deux vous gardez un œil sur elle.

Elles se mirent en route, Emma marchant à côté de la brune, cela attire l'attention des habitants de la ville mais ils n'en firent pas grand cas et retournèrent à leur occupation. Les trois femmes furent choqués de leur comportement, hier encore ils désiraient tous tués Emma et maintenant ils la laissent vivre tranquillement sa vie dans la ville. Elles se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules, dans une incompréhension totale.

Régina arrive la première devant le loft, Emma juste derrière elle avec Queen et Ruby. L'ancienne reine se tourne vers Emma.

-Tu reste là.

*Quoi?! Non!

-Ce n'est pas une question. Je préfère que tu reste ici avec Queen et Ruby.

*Si je ne monte pas alors Ruby ira avec toi.

-Pourquoi?

*Comment sa je serais que tu seras entre de bonne main et que tu ne risque rien.

Régina réfléchi puis se dit que pour rassurer Emma, elle lui devait bien ça.

-Très bien. Vous deux ne faites pas de bêtise.

Queen roule des yeux, prend sa posture de reine et la défie du regard.

-C'est plutôt à Emma que tu devrais dire ça.

*Hey!

Elle rit alors que Queen sourit, elles prirent la direction du loft laissant les deux femmes seule. Emma la regarde faire, une certaine appréhension nouant son estomac, une main se pose doucement sur son épaule et quand elle tourne la tête c'est pour voir un tendre sourire sur les lèvres de Queen, elle s'assoit au sol et pose sa tête contre la poitrine du double de Régina qui comprend le message et caresse doucement sa tête, la grattant de temps en temps.

Régina toque à la porte du loft, Snow ouvre la porte et écarquille les yeux en la voyant sur le pas de la porte. Elle ouvre la porte en grand et laisse les deux brunes entrées dans sa maison, David se trouve derrière le comptoir son fils dans ses bras, il regarde les deux brunes en fronce les sourcils. Il contourne le comptoir et se met à côté de sa femme voulant savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là.

-Que faites-vous là?

-On a besoin de réponse à nos questions.

-A propos de quoi?

-De Emma.

Ils se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Snow invite les deux femmes à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé, elles prirent place, David et Snow en face d'elles dans des fauteuils.

-Nous vous écoutons.

-Qu'avez-vous mit dans la fléchette que vous avez donné à Emma?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Il se trouve qu'Emma à eu quelque changement physique.

Leur visage se décompose d'un coup, Régina peut presque en rire mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment de les taquiner.

-Dans quel sens? Bon ou mauvais?

-Bon.

Ils soufflèrent de soulagement.

-Dit-nous.

-Le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou a disparu et sa fourrure noir est parsemée de blanc. D'après ce qu'elle me dit, elle se sent étrange depuis que vous lui avez injecté le contenue de la fléchette.

-Comment sa étrange?

-J'ai l'impression que nous avons récupéré notre Emma et que la créature n'est plus là. Je ne sens plus que de la sérénité dans le cœur d'Emma.

-Comment ça tu peux le sentir?

-Je ressens tout ce que Emma ressent. Nous sommes en quelque sorte connecté.

-Je vois.

-C'est tout?

-A quoi tu t'attendais?

-Je ne sais pas que vous me disiez que je suis mauvaise pour Emma.

-Tu as sût montrer que tu étais apte à prendre soin d'Emma, elle n'a clairement pas besoin de nous.

Un hurlement fait sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce, Régina et Snow se lèvent comme une seule femme en direction de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Elle voit Queen essayer de tenir la tête de la louve qui hurle.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

-Elle met un autre loup en garde.

Elles tournent la tête vers Ruby qui ferme les yeux et a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

-Que Storybrooke est son territoire et qu'elle ne le laissera pas venir ici.

-Où se trouve-t-il?

-Dans la forêt, il a l'air furieux.

-REGINA!

Elles entendent Queen hurler le nom de la brune, elles descendent au pas de course en bas. Queen essaye de calmer la louve qui a l'air hors d'elle, Snow constate que Régina a raison, les changements physique son visible sur le corps de la jeune femme. Régina se mets devant Emma, les bras en l'air.

-Emma!

La voix de Régina la ramène à la réalité. Elle se mets à sa hauteur et Régina prend sa grosse tête contre elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

*Il me provoque.

-On se chargera de lui en temps et en heure Emma alors calme-toi.

*Oui.

Un nuage rouge apparaît. Le Ténébreux en sortit, il avait l'air furieux lui aussi, Emma grogne dans sa direction.

-Calmez-vous donc Miss Swan. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec vous mais pour un service.

-Le Ténébreux qui demande un service c'est du jamais vu.

Emma sourit intérieurement.

*On a quoi en échange?

-Une solution pour vous rendre temporairement votre apparence humaine.

Emma écarquille les yeux sa queue fouettant l'air. Régina plisse les yeux, elle n'aime pas ça.

-Que voulez-vous Gold?

-Que vous retrouviez Belle. Elle c'est fait enlever par notre ennemi commun.

Régina aime ça de moins en moins et je crois que son double pense la même chose.

* * *

 **J'espère que sa vous a plut, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Coucou,C'est bientôt la fin de ce premier tome, j'ai décidé de le faire en deux partit, car sa devient compliqué pour moi d'écrire alors que j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour. Donc je pense avoir plus de temps fin Août, j'essayerais de pas m'absenter trop longtemps pour ne pas vous faire poireauter.**_

* * *

Emma est la première sur ces gardes, elle doit avouer que sentir, que Régina n'aime pas trop ça, la conforte dans le fait que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, Queen semble du même avis, elle décide de s'en remettre aux deux brunes, elle préfère que ce soit elles qui prennent ça en main. Il n'y a pas que Belle, Emma peut le sentir, il y a quelque chose d'autre que le Ténébreux ne leur dit pas.

*Il y autre chose?

Les deux brunes se tournent en parfaite synchronisation vers Emma, leur regard démontre une certaine interrogation.

-Que dis-tu Emma?

*Je pense pas qu'il n'y a pas que ça, sinon le Ténébreux serait allé la chercher lui même et ne serait pas venue nous voir.

Il baisse la tête, à partir de là, Emma sait qu'elle a vu juste.

-A quoi tu pense?

*Je pense qu'ils ont la dague de Gold.

Régina et Queen écarquillèrent les yeux et reportèrent leurs regards sur lui, il sourit et relève la tête.

-Je suis démasqué.

*Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nos ennemis ne se sert pas de vous pour nous tendre un piège.

-Vous ne pouvez qu'avoir ma parole.

-Gold ne fait pas de promesse à la légère.

*Quelque chose ne plaît pas dans tout ça, sa sent le piège à plein nez.

-Tu crois?

*J'en suis sûr.

-Pourquoi ne ce sont-ils pas servit de ta dague le lutin?

-Bonne question auquel je n'ai pas de réponse ma chère.

*Pourquoi ont-ils enlevés Belle?

Il prend un air concerné, il n'a d'autre choix que de leur dire le pourquoi du comment pour les aider au maximum.

-C'est elle qui sait où se trouve ma dague.

*Et ils l'ont trouvés.

-Exactement. Vous êtes sûr d'être blonde Miss Swan?

*Tais-toi Lutin! Ta blague sur les blondes ne m'intéresse pas et si tu tiens à récupérer ta dague je te suggère de garder ta langue dans ta bouche.

-Que vous êtes susceptible Miss Swan.

Emma grogne contre lui.

-Emma sa suffit!

*C'est lui qui a commencé.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

Elle se tait mais lance un regard noir à Rumple qui ne quitte pas Régina des yeux.

-Nous allons t'aider tracassin mais si c'est un piège tu sauras pourquoi on m'appelle la Méchante Reine.

-Bien Majesté, je vous remercie de votre aide.

Il disparut les laissant seule devant le loft des Charmants. Emma déteste ça et à travers son lien avec Régina, elle sait pertinemment que cette dernière est de son avis. Queen doit être elle aussi du même avis, pourquoi se serviraient-ils de la femme de Rumplestiskin pour les attirer dans un piège, il a plus subtil. Régina quitte l'endroit où Gold se trouvait auparavant reportant son regard sur la louve profondément plongée dans ses pensés. Elle pose une main sur son pelage au niveau de son torse et Emma regarde son amie dans les yeux.

-Quelque chose te tracasse? Je peux le sentir.

*Je sens le piège Régina, il a plus subtil pour nous attirer, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Je me fie à ton instinct Emma mais nous devons aider Belle et récupérer la dague.

*Je suis de ton avis mais faisons vite.

Régina réfléchi à toute vitesse.

-Henry tu rentre au manoir.

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous, c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais...

*Fais ce que te dis Régina, Henry.

-Oui Ma.

*Bien mon fils, reste à l'abris et ne bouge pas de la maison, n'ouvre à personne même pas à nous. J'enverrais ton grand-père te chercher quand se sera fini.

-Oui Ma, tu peux compter sur moi.

Emma hoche la tête et le regarde courir en direction du manoir, disparaissant au coin de la rue. Elle confie à Régina la suite ce qu'elle fait sans se faire prier.

-Ruby part de ton côté sous ta forme de louve.

-Je m'en charge.

-Charmant tu reste avec le bébé et contacte mon fils de temps en temps pour savoir s'il va bien.

-Ce sera fait.

Il part de son côté avec son fils.

-Snow, toi qui sait pister à toi de jouer.

Elle hoche la tête avec détermination.

-Queen, mon chère double, je te laisse ratisser par le ciel.

-Je savais bien que tu allais me demander ça.

Une fumée noir l'entoure.

-Emma.

Le regard émeraude ne la quitte pas, elle est un peu troublé mais elle reprend vite contenance.

-Toi et moi on va fouiller la forêt, on va réussir à la trouver grâce à ton flair.

*C'est partit.

Tout le groupe se sépare, Snow armée de son arc et de ses flèches part de son côté, Queen qui a prit la forme d'un corbeau se pose sur l'épaule d'Emma qui passe son doigt sur sa tête, le corbeau penche la tête sur le côté puis il s'envole, Emma se met sur ses quatre pattes et invite d'un signe de tête Régina à monter sur son dos. La louve se baisse un peu et la brune monte sur son dos, elle mets ses mains dans sa fourrure pour s'y accrocher, Emma grogne et propulse ses pattes arrières pour se mettre à courir et prendre la direction de la forêt.

Elles traversent la ville, seule une masse noir se fait percevoir sous les yeux des habitants de la bourgade. Régina se laisse mener, pouvant apercevoir la forêt dans son champ de vision, Emma ralentit lorsqu'elle le constate. Elle s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin dans l'immense forêt, humant l'air pour tenter de trouver une odeur. Sa tête tourne dans chaque direction pour tenter de percevoir mais son flair ne trouve rien, elle geignit et se mit à sentir le sol. Régina passe sa main sur sa tête pour calme ses craintes.

-T'en fais pas Emma on va la trouvé.

Emma se mit à avancer doucement, progressant dans la forêt, tout en humant l'air pour essayer de percevoir l'odeur de Belle. Elle s'arrête d'un coup et redresse sa tête, elle recule un peu, les oreilles dressées sur sa tête, elle regarde droit devant elle, Régina enlève une main de sa fourrure et prépare une boule de feu dans sa main. Leurs muscles tendus, toute deux prêtent à bondir pour se défendre et défendre l'être aimé à leur côté. Un oiseau s'envole se qui fait sursauter Emma qui grogne. Régina se met à rire et caresse la tête d'Emma pour faire passer son angoisse.

-Tout va bien Emma.

* Stupide oiseau.

-Ne soit pas vexée Emma.

*Je ne suis pas vexée!

La louve se remet en marche doucement, essayant de trouver une piste de la femme de Gold, elle grogne en ne trouvant rien puis se met à redresser les oreilles dans l'espoir en vain d'entendre quelque chose. Mais rien ne se distingue à part les bruits des animaux et des insectes vivant dans cette forêt.

Un battement d'aile bruyant attire son attention et un corbeau se pose sur l'épaule de Régina, il croasse et s'envole à basse altitude pour que la Sauveuse puisse le suivre.

-Emma!

*Je sais.

Elle court après l'oiseau qui continue de croasser pour lui dire de le suivre, elle le fait sans discuter, l'odeur du corbeau est celui de Régina alors elle ne discute pas. Une énorme crevasse se dessine devant elle, l'animal passe au-dessus et se pose de l'autre côté.

-Emma!

La louve se stoppe au bord, quelques cailloux tombe dans le vide. Emma plisse les yeux, regardant en face, puis le corbeau, elle fait demi-tour, elle court de plus en vite puis prend appuie contre un arbre qui se plie sous son poids, elle repart dans l'autre sens et arrivé près de la crevasse.

-Emma!

La voix apeurée de Régina résonne dans ses oreilles, alors que son corps flotte au-dessus du vide, Régina accrochée à elle, elle retombe sur ses pattes alors que Régina rebondit sur son dos, Emma se met sur ses pattes arrière et attrape la brune dans ses bras. Elle tombe au sol avec la brune bien à l'abri dans ses bras, souffle court, elle reprend sa respiration et tente de stopper son cœur qui bat rapidement, la peur de blessée Régina disparaît pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment de plénitude, elle relâche la brune et la pose sur le sol.

-Merci Emma.

*Je t'en prie.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention, tu as faillis nous tuer.

*Mais on est là donc pas besoin de prononcer ce genre de phrase.

-Ce que tu as fais est dangereux.

*J'avais les choses en main et puis si Queen estime que je pouvais le faire c'est que c'est bon.

Régina soupir et se disant qu'elle finirait par avoir sa peau.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça ou je te coupe les bras.

*Oui Majesté.

*-C'est plutôt moi Majesté Miss Swan.

Elles tournent la tête vers le corbeau, Régina s'avance vers elle et l'animal s'envole pour se poser sur l'épaule d'Emma sachant que la brune est furieuse contre elle. Elle s'approche d'Emma qui déglutit en voyant le regard courroucé qu'elle envoie à Queen qui claque du bec.

-Tu es folle de pousser Emma à faire de tel bêtise.

*-Je savais que Miss Swan pouvait y arriver, fais lui un peu confiance ou sinon il n'y aura jamais de relation de confiance entre vous.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je voue une confiance aveugle en Emma mais tu la pousse à faire n'importe quoi.

Emma se retrouve déconnectée en entendant la brune dire qu'elle lui voue une confiance aveugle, son ventre fit un looping et une douce chaleur s'y loge. Une aile passe devant ses yeux, elle voit la tête du corbeau penché sur le côté la regarder.

*-Tu reviens enfin à toi.

*J'ai loupé quelque chose.

-Tu ne dois plus faire ça Emma.

*Faire quoi?

-Sauter au-dessus du vide, je tiens à ma vie et je tiens aussi à la tienne.

Elle place une main sur sa bouche et écarquille les yeux alors que la louve se retrouve à nouveau déconnecté.

*-On y vient enfin

-Tais-toi Queen. On a d'autre chat à fouetter.

*Allons-y.

Emma prend Régina et la met sur son épaule, cette dernière cri de surprise mais se trouve en hauteur sur l'épaule d'Emma. Queen claque du bec à nouveau mais reste sur son perchoir. Emma reprit la marche avec Régina et son double sur ses épaules.

-Alors pourquoi allons-nous dans cette direction?

*-J'ai vu quelque chose de suspect dans cette direction, je n'ai guère pu m'approcher plus, il y avait des traces évidente de magie et beaucoup trop pour que puisse le contrer seule.

-Alors tu as besoin de moi.

*-De Miss Swan aussi.

-Pourquoi de Emma? Elle ne possède pas de magie sous cette forme.

*-Non mais elle a du muscle. J'ai vu une meute de loup monter la garde devant l'entrée d'une grotte qui me paraît suspect.

*Je m'en charge.

-Emma c'est peut-être dangereux.

*Si ça vous permet de lever ce sort en attendant alors je suis prête à le faire.

*-Le gêne des Charmings.

-C'est cela, oui.

Elles avancent en direction de la grotte, se cachant derrière les arbres, une meute de loup normaux monte la garde à l'entrée de la cavité rocheuse comme l'a dit la reine. La louve grogne, alors Régina prend son museau et passe gentiment sa main sur sa tête, à travers leur regard, les deux femmes se mirent tout de suite d'accord avec le sourire.

La louve se faufile discrètement pour arriver à leur hauteur en attirant leur attention, Régina et Queen l'observe attendant la suite. Emma sort de sa cachette toute crocs dehors, elle attrape l'un d'entre eux et l'envoie rouler un peu plus loin, les autres loups grognent sur elle, Emma sourit intérieurement. Elle prend la direction opposée aux deux femmes, la meute collée à ses trousses.

-Bien joué Emma.

-Allons-y Régina, ne perdons pas de temps.

Elles sortent de leur cachette et Régina passe sa main sur le champs de force qui l'empêche de passer.

-La magie est très puissante.

-Mais pas imprenable Régina.

-Tu as raison, on doit faire vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Elles se mirent en position et des filaments de magie violet et rose pâle sortirent de leurs mains, tentant de percer la rempart les empêchant de passer.

Emma court à en perdre haleine, les hurlements et grognements de loups derrière elle, la louve ne court pas assez vite pour les semer, elle doit les garder dans son sillage pour ne pas qu'ils reviennent à la grotte et s'attaquent à Régina ainsi que Queen. Tout à coup, elle ne sait pourquoi, les loups s'arrêtent et tournent leur regards derrière eux. Ils repartent en courant dans la direction opposée.

Cela ne fit qu'un tour dans le cerveau de la louve qui hurle à travers la forêt pour mettre en garde les deux brunes. Elle prend de la vitesse et commence à les éjecter un par un contre les arbres, l'un d'eux se jette sur elle, elle lève sa main, l'abat sur sa gueule et le plaque au sol, faisant craquer la tête de l'animal enfoncé dans la terre, Emma ne s'arrête pas, l'angoisse nouant son estomac.

Elle voit la grotte au loin, les deux brunes juste devant elle et qui ne semble pas au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Elle grogne tellement fort qu'on put l'entendre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Régina se retourne et aperçoit Emma.

-Emma!

Un loup s'apprête à sauter sur Régina alors que celle-ci ne le vit pas venir, Emma voit rouge et plaque sa main sur son dos, pour attraper sa fourrure, son poing vole dans la mâchoire de l'animal et se dernier s'envole dans les airs, il roule sur lui même et se relève la gueule pendante. Les autres loups encerclent, les deux femmes et la louve, Emma se met devant elles, alors que les deux brunes crées des boules de feu dans leurs mains.

La louve grogne en montrant les crocs, les loups nullement apeurés commence à avancer vers elles. Emma est la première à bouger et se jette sur le premier pour lui arracher la gorge alors que les deux brunes les brûlent avec leur boules de feu. La louve regarde de temps les deux brunes pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. Bien mal lui prit, un loup se jette sur son dos, la mordant à la nuque, un autre mord sa patte arrière et un autre mord son bras, Emma hurle mais débarrasse son bras de l'autre loup, plongeant sa main dans son corps et jetant son cadavre plus loin.

Ayant mal à sa patte, elle tombe au sol, l'attrape par la nuque et l'envoie valser contre un arbre, celui qui mord sa nuque relâche son cou lorsqu'une boule de feu rencontre son visage. Emma regarde Régina, la main encore levée, elle va à sa rencontre et l'aide à se relever.

*Merci Gina.

-Tu vas bien?

*Oui, juste des égratignure sa guérira.

-Il est temps d'y aller, nous devons nous occuper de ce sort.

*Allez-y je surveille, qu'elle nous envoie pas ces autre laquais.

-Fait attention.

Emma lui fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne un peu en boitillant. Les brunes reprennent là ou elles se sont arrêtés. La louve surveille les alentours, tendant l'oreille et humant l'air pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de suspect. Un mouvement ainsi qu'un bruit suspect attire son attention sur sa droite, elle grogne mais ne bouge pas de là où elle se trouve.

Snow sort des buissons et mets ses mains en l'air, Emma se redresse, la regardant de haut en bas avant de prendre un air blasé et se détourner pour rejoindre les deux brunes. Ruby arrive à côté de Snow et suit Emma. Une onde va secouer les 3 femmes ainsi que les deux louves. La grotte normalement protéger par un sort leur est ouverte, il temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci.


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Salut tout le monde alors je suis vraiment désolé du retard, j'ai eu pas mal de travail puis juste après j'ai été malade, donc j'ai été cloué au lit mais me revoilà et je vous donne la suite tant attendue.**_

* * *

Elles pénètrent toute les trois dans la grotte, la noirceur de celle-ci s'assombrissant de plus en plus, elle n'arrive plus à voir quoi que ce soit. Régina et Queen utilisent leurs magie pour faire apparaître des boules de feu dans leurs mains et illuminer la cavité de sa douce lumière orangée. Emma et Ruby arrivent à percevoir ce qui les entourent. Leurs yeux s'habituent vite à leur environnements.

Les deux louves sur leurs gardes, les muscles bandés prêtent à sauter sur ce qui leur paraît suspect. Régina et Queen sentent Emma extrêmement tendue, l'ancienne reine se stoppe pour se retrouver à la hauteur d'Emma, elle passe sa main dans son cou, calmant un peu son angoisse.

*Merci Régina.

-Je t'en prie, détends-toi un peu Emma, je peux sentir ton angoisse à des kilomètres.

*Je dois veiller sur vous.

-Ne porte pas ce fardeau sur tes épaules, pas seule.

Emma s'arrête, les autres se disant qu'elles ont besoin de parler, prennent un peu d'avance et les attends un peu plus loin. Elle se tourne vers Régina, les épaules basse.

*C'est mon rôle de te protéger.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux porter ce poids seule sur tes épaules?

*C'est mon rôle de protéger ma famille. Je ne suis peut-être plus la Sauveuse sous cette apparence mais je suis celle qui est censée sauver les gens.

-Tu n'es pas seule Emma, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle hoche la tête et se remet en route avec la brune à ses côtés, elles rejoignent les autres et traversèrent la grotte. Aucune lumière et aucun signe de vie à l'horizon mais les louves restent sur leurs gardes au moindre mouvement suspect.

Emma aperçut de la lumière au loin, elle se faufile hors du groupe et s'y dirige, les autres la voient faire et décide de la suivre. La louve se plaque contre le mur et regarde dans la cavité, des torches illuminent la pièce. Ses yeux sont attirés par du mouvement au milieu de la pièce, elle regarde de plus près pour voir Belle dans une cage au milieu de la pièce. Emma se mit à humer l'air et se dit que cela sent le piège à plein nez.

-Emma. Tu sens quelque chose?

*Non rien mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment qui dresse mes poils. Je vais aller voir rester là et soyer à l'affût au moindre problème.

-Emma...

La concernée se tourne vers elle et met une main sur sa bouche ainsi qu'un doigt sur la sienne pour lui dire de se taire et ne pas faire de bruit. Elle fait un mouvement de tête en direction de Ruby pour lui dire de les surveiller, elle grogne pour montrer son accord. Emma quant à elle, s'avance sur ces quatre pattes en direction de Belle pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Elle marche doucement dans sa direction et se stoppe en voyant de la peur dans son regard, la louve se baisse, à plat ventre sur le sol et pose sa tête entre ses pattes pour signifier qu'elle ne lui veut aucun mal. Belle tend sa main à travers les barreaux de sa cage.

Emma ne se fait pas prier et reprend son ascension doucement dans sa direction et passe sa tête dans la paume de sa main. Elle passe sa langue sur sa main et la petite brune faufile sa main dans sa nuque pour la gratter énergiquement, la louve secoue la tête pour ne pas laisser ses instinct prendre le dessus, elle doit la sortir de là avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Elle prend les barreaux dans ses mains et commence à les écarter de toute ces forces. Ces dernières allaient céder mais un bruit sourd attire son attention.

Elle se tourne pour voir Régina et Queen tenue par la nuque, son sang se glace et la haine bouillonne dans ses veines. Elle s'apprête à bondir pour la libérer mais une voix la fige.

-Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi.

Elle se retourne pour voir la silhouette encapuchonnée. Celle-ci assise dans une sorte de trône fait de roche, les jambes et les mains croisés.

*Je vais vous tuez.

-Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, je veux seulement Régina à mes côtés, donne la moi sans faire d'histoire et je te rendrais ton apparence, je laisserais aussi cette ville et ta famille tranquille.

*Tu peux toujours courir, Régina est ma famille et je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener loin de moi, je préfère mourir.

La silhouette se mit à rire, ce dernier glace le sang de la louve qui grogne.

-Je savais que tu me donnerais cette réponse, je dois dire que je ne suis pas étonnée, Régina a trouvé le parfait chevalier pour la protéger. Si tu tiens tant à mourir et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un mouvement de la main envoie violemment Emma contre le mur qui est sonnée, elle tombe allongée sur le sol, l'inconnu fait un nouveau mouvement de la main, elle entendit des bruits de roche et ces derniers allaient tomber sur elle mais la louve roule sur le côté et part à l'attaque. Des lianes sortent du sol et commence à la bâillonner, elle se débat, une lianes sert sa gorge à l'en étouffer Emma suffoque, elle gigote pour s'en défaire mais les lianes se ressert sur sa gorge, sa vision se floute, elle perd connaissance sans pouvoir rien faire. Belle hurle à travers la pièce.

-Arrêtez!

Régina reprend connaissance et ouvre les yeux pour voir Emma fermer les yeux, elle commence à se débattre de sa prise, Queen se réveille en sentant qu'on la bouge. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour voir la silhouette puis son attention est attiré par la louve inconsciente sur le sol. Elle commence à paniquer.

-Relâche-là tout de suite!

-Enfin réveillé.

-Relâche-là ou je te montrerais pourquoi on m'appelle L'EvilQueen.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à la Sauveuse.

Elle fait un nouveau mouvement de la main et les lianes se ressert à nouveau sur la créature qui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Arrête!

L'inconnu arrête sa magie mais ne relâche pas la louve. Il s'avance vers les deux brunes tenue toute deux par la nuque par l'autre loup-garous. Les mains toute deux liées dans le dos, elles n'arrivent pas à s'en défaire.

-Très bien je te laisse ta Sauveuse en vie mais elle ne devra pas se mettre sur mon chemin ou je la tuerais et je n'hésiterais pas cette fois-ci.

Régina hoche la tête, les larmes au bords des yeux, Queen serre les dents de colère, elle ressent l'angoisse de son double, un vide persiste en elle mais elle ne sait pas d'où sa vient, elle doit rester forte pour son double, la colère prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

-Tu peux les lâcher.

Il s'exécute et les pose sur le sol.

-Occupe-toi des autres, débarrasse-toi d'elles.

Le loup grogne et se détourne pour disparaître dans la noirceur de la grotte. Emma ouvre les yeux, elle regarde autour d'elle et voit l'inconnu en face des deux brunes, elle tente de se défaire de ses liens mais rien n'a faire, elle n'arrive pas s'en défaire, c'est trop serrée autour d'elle. La louve gronde de mécontentement.

*Ne les touche pas.

-Tu n'es pas à même de me parler Miss Swan. Tu es coincé tout le contraire de moi qui est libre comme l'air.

Emma écarquille les yeux tout comme les deux brunes en se rendant compte qu'elle peut l'entendre parler.

*Comment...

-Comment je peux t'entendre parler?

Elle ricane froidement.

-Tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui est lancé le sort qui fait que tu es un loup.

*Que m'as-tu fais?

-Je voulais que tu provoque une grosse catastrophe, perdant ton humanité, les habitants de cette petite ville n'auraient eu d'autre choix que de tuer.

Emma grogne.

-Malheureusement, ces imbéciles de Charmings ont fait en sorte que tu ais ta propre volonté, te rendant ta part d'humanité avec des aptitudes de lycanthrope, tu pourrais reprendre forme humaine mais tu reste bloqué ainsi.

*Comment avez-vous fait?

-J'ai pris un peu de sang de loup-garou et je l'ai versé dans ton verre quand tu es allé boire un verre au bar de la ville.

Emma se souvient de cette soirée, Ruby l'a traînée là-bas car elle disait qu'elle était trop renfermée ces derniers temps, trop à fond dans son travail, ne mangeant pratiquement pas et dormant à peine, plongée dans le travail et ne le quittant que lorsque son père la forçait à prendre du repos.

-Je vois que tu te souviens de cette soirée. Je dois avouer que tu es un magnifique spécimen, tu as rapidement pris ta forme définitif, tu as presque battus mon animal de compagnie.

*Qui es-tu?

-On n'arrive toujours pas à savoir qui on en a en face de sois Miss Swan.

L'inconnu enlève sa capuche, dévoilant une chevelure brune, les deux brunes ainsi qu'Emma écarquillent les yeux. Emma se débat avec plus de vigueur pour se défaire de ses liens.

-C'est impossible.

L'inconnu sourit et se rapproche à nouveau des deux brunes. La louve gronde avec plus de force.

*Ne t'approche pas plus si tu tiens à ta tête.

-Avec tes liens, tu ne peux rien faire à part rester sagement couché.

Le loup revient, l'ennemi indique la louve sur le sol et Emma se rend compte qu'il s'approche d'elle.

-Arrête! Ne fais pas ça!

-Votre protégée ne me laisse pas le choix.

-Non!

Elles s'avancent pour aller aider Emma mais quelques secondes après elles se retrouvent collés au mur. Une flèche érafle assez les lianes pour qu'Emma sorte de leur emprise, elle regarde en direction de celui qui la lancée, Snow se trouve là et décoche une autre flèche en direction du loup qui se dirige vers elle, toute crocs dehors. Emma roule ses muscles et se défait de ses liens puis elle se lance en direction du loup alors que Ruby fait de même, elle lui saute à la gorge alors qu'Emma attrape sa nuque, il hurle de douleur, il passe sa main derrière, attrape Emma et l'envoie cogner le mur, elle se relève et repart à la charge.

*Ruby occupe-toi avec Snow de Régina. Je m'occupe de lui.

Ruby semble réticente au dire de son amie.

*Va!

Elle s'exécute et part aider les deux brunes avec Snow, sa mère ne désire pas la laisser seule mais n'a d'autre choix que de le faire en voyant Ruby grogner sur elle. Emma repart à l'attaque, elle se jette les mains en avant et l'autre loup fait de même. La louve enfonce ces griffes dans la main du loup qui grogne.

Elle dégage ses mains, passe derrière lui, donne un coup de coude dans son dos, il avance de quelque pas. Elle lui saute à la gorge et enfonce ces crocs, il gronde et griffe le dos d'Emma qui geignit mais ne lâche pas sa prise.

-Tue-la!

-Emma!

Elle l'envoie valser au sol, il roule sur lui même, il va pour se relever mais Emma l'attrape par derrière et lui brise la nuque, il tombe au sol sans vie. L'odeur cuivré du sang coule dans sa gorge et dans son cou, elle se retourne.

La génitrice de Régina se trouve en face des deux brunes qui se trouvent au sol, des lianes les entourent alors que Ruby et Snow essayent en vain de les sortir de là mais n'y parvient pas, les flèches de Snow sont désintégrés et Ruby est à chaque fois repoussé avec violence.

*Cora!

Cette dernière se retourne et voit son animal de compagnie au sol, elle serre les dents de colère et envoie un sort sur la louve qui tombe au sol, les griffures dans son dos la brûle mais elle se relève difficilement, tenant à peine sur ses pattes, elle court dans sa direction mais Cora l'immobilise.

-Vu que tu t'amuse à tuer mes animaux je vais te dresser un peu.

Un mouvement de la main et les yeux d'Emma s'illumine de rouge. Cora se met à rire froidement, l'écho de son rire se répercutant dans la caverne, des frissons parcourent les 4 femmes. Elle relâche son sort et Emma est libre de tout mouvement, s'avance au côté de Cora et son regard est vide de toute vie.

-Occupe-toi de ces deux-là, débarrasse-moi d'elles.

La louve approche des deux femmes qui regardent Cora et Emma, qui avance telle un automate dans leur direction. Elle lance son poing, Snow roule sur le côté et la main d'Emma va fissurer le mur, elle tourne sa tête vers Snow et grogne, elle reprend son ascension vers la petite brune et essaie à chaque fois de l'attraper mais n'y parvient pas.

-Emma!

Une voix, elle lui paraît lointaine, enchaînée dans son propre corps, elle n'arrive pas à bouger, trop affaiblit aucun son ne parvint à percer la barrière de ses lèvres, elle ne sait pas comment elle a atterrit là, elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle est épuisée, mais cette voix persiste et l'appelle. Une voix qui lui donne la force de se battre, qui lui fait chaud au cœur.

-Régina.

Une voix faible, un souffle, le sien. Elle doit sortir de là avant que son esprit ne soit complètement anéantis par cette magie qui l'emprisonne. Régina, c'est son nom, le nom de celle qu'elle aime, de celle qui a besoin de son aide, de celle qui est en danger. C'est elle qui l'appel. Elle bouge ces bras, sa magie se faufile dans sa main et détruit les unes après les autres, les chaînes qui maintiennent son corps.

Elle avance en direction de la voix de Régina, plus elle avance, plus cette voix est forte et persistante, elle doit continuer, elle y est presque. Elle doit continuer d'avancer, elle va retrouver sa famille, la femme qu'elle aime, elle va tout lui avouer, tant pis si Régina ne veut plus lui parler, elle l'aime, elle veut le crier au monde entier, elle ne veut plus se cacher.

En face d'elle se dresse un loup. Il n'a pas l'air menaçant, il se met à genoux devant elle, Emma le redresse.

-Ne t'agenouille pas devant moi mon ami, nous ne faisons plus qu'un désormais.

Il hoche la tête.

-Tu veux bien m'aider.

Un sourire qui montre ses crocs prend place sur son visage.

Le loup s'attaque à Régina qui ose s'interposer entre elle et la petite brune, prenant par mégarde un coup de griffe sur son bras, elle hurle de douleur et ramène son bras sanguinolents. Elle arme à nouveau son bras mais se stoppe dans sa course, Régina qui a fermé les yeux, les rouvre quand elle sent une larme coulée sur elle, ce n'est pas les siennes, elle relève la tête pour voir le regard de la louve plein de larme.

-Emma...

La louve mets ses mains sur sa tête et hurle dans la grotte, les femmes mettent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles tellement le son leur fait mal aux oreilles. Les hurlements se stoppe, Emma mets ses mains devant ses yeux alors qu'elle pleure à chaude larme, la tristesse d'avoir blessée Régina, elle s'en veut. La colère reprend le pas, le regard plein de haine se tourne vers Cora qui perd son sourire.

-Impossible!

La louve grogne telle un animal, toute cette colère va être déversée et Cora sera celle qui en payera le prix.


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Salut tout le monde, ceci est le dernier chapitre de ce tome, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster à nouveau pour le prochain tome, cette année je vais avoir pas mal de travail avec mon boulot, j'essaierais de faire des chapitres de temps en temps en espérant ne pas perdre l'inspiration, j'espère voir revoir pour le prochain tome, merci de m'avoir suivie et peut-être à bientôt.**_

* * *

Emma tourne son regard vers Cora alors que la colère et la haine obscurcie son regard de jade. Les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues, elle les essuie d'un geste rageur, avançant vers la génitrice de sa brune.

-Ne fais pas ça ou tu resteras un loup-garous jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Emma se stoppe dans sa marche, elle regarde Régina qui tient son bras, Queen à ses côtés la soignant à l'aide de sa magie, pourtant la plaie ne disparaît pas, le sang dégouline de la blessure, l'ancienne reine regarde dans sa direction, de la peur dans son regard, Emma détourne les yeux, ces derniers la brûlent, signalant l'arrivée de nouvelles larmes. Elle secoue la tête et concentre son regard sur Cora.

*Vous allez payé, si je dois rester un loup-garous jusqu'à la fin de ma vie alors qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne vous laisserais pas vivante pour faire du mal à Régina.

-Pauvre idiote, tu te condamne pour rien.

Emma grogne en montrant les crocs, elle s'élance dans sa direction alors que Cora envoie des boules de feu sur la louve qui place ces bras en croix devant son visage pour éviter les brûlures. Régina a été blessée et elle ne laissera plus personne lui faire de mal, elle tuera quiconque essayera de la blesser. La colère contre elle-même et la haine contre Cora obscurcie son cœur, l'adrénaline grimpe en flèche.

Elle essaie de l'attraper mais Cora se téléporte, Emma tombe sur le sol refermant ses griffes dans la fumée rouge. La louve grogne en détournant la tête, elle ne peut pas la laisser vivante. Elle frappe le sol de son poing pas colère, elle se relève.

Elle repart à l'attaque, essayant d'attraper le vieille femme mais ses griffes se referme toujours dans le vide ce qui commence sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle décide de réagir plus intelligemment, attendant que Cora baisse sa garde pour l'attraper et lui arracher la tête. La vieille femme recommence à lui envoyer des boules de feu sur elle, Emma place ces bras devant son visage pour se protéger, ces avant-bras commençant à brûler, elle sait qu'elle gardera des cicatrices mais elle s'en fiche, elle veut juste mettre la main sur Cora.

Les sorts de Cora s'arrête de déferler sur elle, la louve sourit montrant ses longues crocs aiguisées, croise les bras sur sa poitrine et la défis du regard.

*C'est tout! C'est tout ce que vous savez faire, je suis déçue.

Cora mécontente des paroles de la louve et toucher dans son ego, envoie un sort sur la roche au-dessus d'elle. Emma regarde le plafond avant de grogner, l'immense rocher tombe sur elle et la poussière vient recouvrir la cavité. Tous ce protège le visage et tousse à cause la poussière qui vole un peu partout. Queen regarde l'endroit où se trouve la louve, la poussière ne lui permet pas de voir.

Régina commence petit à petit à se laisser aller à l'inconscience, pourtant quand le noirceur est prête à l'emporter, elle pense à son amie, celle qu'elle aime, elle tend la main dans sa direction, murmurant son prénom. Quand la poussière atterrit au sol, on peut voir le rocher qui est trois fois plus gros que la louve être maintenue par cette dernière. Les jambes pliés, elle a encaissée le choc, Cora vient de lui donner l'atout qu'il lui fallait.

*Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente.

Elle contracte ces muscles et envoie le rocher voler dans la direction de Cora qui écarquille les yeux, fait un mouvement et atterrit plus loin. Le rocher atterrit contre le mur avec fracas, la cavité se met à trembler sous le choc alors que le rocher est enfoncé profondément dans le mur.

Cora sourit narquoisement, la louve l'a ratée, elle ferme les yeux et regarde autour d'elle, pourtant la créature a disparue, la brune commence à paniquer, elle crée une boule de feu dans sa main, tout son corps est aux aguets. Un souffle s'échoue contre sa nuque, elle ne bouge plus d'un pouce et son cœur bat extrêmement vite dans sa poitrine, prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Une grosse main l'attrape par la nuque et la tourne pour voir le regard émeraude obscurcie, elle déglutit difficilement et s'apprêtent à lancer sa main pour un sort mais Emma, attrape sa main et la brise d'un coup sec. Cora hurle de douleur, elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de se contenir.

*Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas m'échapper si facilement.

-Comment?

*Il me fallait une diversion, que vous m'avez donné de bonne grâce.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous mettiez sur mon chemin les Charmings?

*Régina est ma famille, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, y compris si c'est vous qui tentez de la blesser.

Cora ricane froidement.

-Je crois que celle qu'elle devrait le plus craindre actuellement c'est vous Miss Swan. Vous l'avez blessée et Régina ne prend pas cela très bien. Puisque il se trouve que même son double n'arrive pas à la guérir.

Emma grogne.

-J'aurais touché la corde sensible. Ma famille ne vous voit que comme un monstre qui l'a protège, vous êtes un bouclier pour Régina et rien de plus, vous ne serez jamais rien de plus pour ma fille.

-C'est là que tu trompe mère.

Elles tournèrent toute deux la tête vers Queen qui parle malgré que la magie sort de ses mains pour soigner son double mal en point, Emma sent une sueur froide montée dans sa colonne vertébrale en voyant le corps inerte.

-Emma n'est pas un monstre et je ne la considère pas ainsi.

-Vous êtes deux entités différentes toi et Régina alors comment peux-tu dire de pareil sottise?

-Je suis Régina, je suis la pars un peu plus obscure de Régina mais sa n'empêche pas que j'ai des sentiments, je ressens les même choses que mon double et je peux te dire que tu te trompe, nous ne considérons pas Emma comme un monstre, elle est celle qui nous a épaulée, celle qui nous a aidées, qui nous rend heureuse car je sais maintenant que j'ai une famille et cette famille c'est Miss Swan qui me l'a donné. Alors tu te trompe lourdement si tu pense que je pense qu'Emma est un monstre, le monstre ici ce n'est pas elle, c'est toi.

Cora écarquille les yeux aux dires, Emma, elle un peu émue remercie intérieurement Queen pour ses paroles. La vieille femme fini par regarder sa progéniture avec haine et dégoût ce qui commence sérieusement à énerver Emma.

-Vous me dégoûtez toute les deux, vous ne valez pas mieux l'une que l'autre, je regrette de t'avoir mis au monde Régina et je regrette de t'avoir crée Queen, vous n'êtes que des déceptions toute les deux.

*La ferme!

Emma prononce cette phrase d'une voix rauque, le regard emplit de haine se pose sur la brune qu'elle tient par la gorge.

*Comment une mère peut-elle parler ainsi à ses enfants? Vous n'êtes pas digne de porter le titre de mère, pour Régina vous êtes seulement celle qui l'a mise au monde puisque à cause de vous, Régina a basculée. Je remercie le ciel que vous ayez mit Régina sur ma route car dorénavant sa famille c'est nous et non pas vous. Vous n'êtes rien à part une femme qui me fait clairement pitié et qui ne jure que par le pouvoir. Je vais vous anéantir, c'est dommage, je voulais prendre mon temps mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

La louve sourit et un craquement sonore vient percer le silence, Emma ouvre sa main et le corps inerte tombe au sol, sans vie. Queen ne cille pas, trop occupé à essayer de soigner son double mal en point. La créature s'approche de Régina, elle passe sa langue sur la blessure comme la première fois que la brune a été blessée mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Elle baisse la tête alors que la culpabilité la ronge. Des doigts manucurés relève ce dernier et elle rencontre le regard chocolat du double à la brune.

-Calme-toi Emma, ce n'est pas ta faute.

*Je l'ai attaqué, je l'ai blessée.

-Ma génitrice te contrôlait, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

*J'aurais dû reprendre le contrôle plus tôt, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour aider la femme qu'elle aime.

-Emma, écoute-moi, il faut que je réintègre mon corps. Je peux soigner Régina mais de l'intérieur.

*Comment je peux t'aider, dans ce corps je n'ai pas de magie?

-Je sais mais tu es la Sauveuse, le fruit du Véritable amour alors je sais que tu peux m'aider. Fais-moi confiance et concentre-toi sur ce que tu ressens pour Régina.

Emma ferme les yeux, ces veines bouillonne mais ce n'est pas désagréable comme lors de sa première transformation, non c'est une chaleur apaisante, la chaleur d'une magie agréable. La main de la brune se pose sur son visage, elle rouvre les yeux et voit le sourire de Queen, le corps de cette dernière brille puis la lumière se fait plus vive, la louve se couvre les yeux. Puis le poids de la main disparaît.

Emma regarde là où se trouvait Queen auparavant mais cette dernière n'est plus là. Elle regarde Régina qui reprend conscience, cette dernière sourit faiblement à Emma.

*Pardon Régina.

-Pourquoi ?

*Je t'ai blessée.

-Ce n'est pas grave et grâce à toi mon double est revenue, je me sens à nouveau complète. Merci.

*Régina, ce que j'ai fais est grave, j'aurais pu te tuer.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Et tu ne le feras jamais.

*Oui...

Régina fronce des sourcils en entendant le ton d'Emma.

-Emma que me caches-tu?

*Je m'en vais Régina, je suis un danger pour toi et notre fils.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller.

*Je le fais pour vous protégez.

-Ne m'abandonne pas Emma.

Emma s'abaisse à son niveau, mets son font contre le sien et ferme les yeux.

*Je reviendrais, je vais trouver une solution pour retrouver mon corps.

-Mais...

*N'oublie pas Régina, je serais toujours là pour vous protégez, toi et Henry. Vous êtes ma famille. Je t'aime Régina.

Emma verse quelques larmes pensant que la brune allait la rejeter mais ce fut tout le contraire, cette dernière lève son bras valide et efface les larmes sur les joues de la louve.

-Je t'aime Emma, reviens moi.

*Je te le promet, dans notre famille on se retrouve toujours.

Régina pause un baiser sur la truffe de Emma. Cette dernière se lève alors que Snow et Ruby reprennent connaissance, elles voient la louve partir alors que Régina pleure à gros sanglots, se tenant le bras. Toute deux ont voulu savoir ce qui c'est passé mais n'ont guère pu savoir, Régina a refusé de parler à qui que ce soit à part son fils. Ce dernier c'est réfugié dans les bras de sa mère, il sait que sa mère blonde allait revenir, tout n'étais qu'une question de temps.

1 ans plus tard.

Des yeux verts regarde la ville en contrebas puis se dirige vers le ciel. Le soleil commence à se lever, l'odeur des pins de la forêt emplit ses narines. Qu'il est bon de rentré chez soit après autant de temps en dehors de cette dernière. Un sourire en coin ce dessine sur ses lèvres en imaginant la tête de certain habitant lorsqu'ils la verront.

Ces cheveux blonds comme les blés volent au vent, alors qu'elle redresse le menton, laissant la fraîcheur imprégner son corps et le vent fouetter son visage, l'odeur humide du port se met à taquiner son nez, elle fronce légèrement du nez mais une odeur en particulier attire son odorat. L'odeur d'un parfum qu'elle connait bien, celui d'une femme, celui d'une déesse car c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a voit.

-Je savais que c'était toi.

-Il n'y a que moi qui possède de la magie à part Régina n'est-ce pas Rumple?

Ce dernier va se poster à côté d'elle alors que sa canne foule la terre humide.

-Tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Oui, tu es partis bien longtemps, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre mais heureusement que mon petit fils est là.

La blonde sourit. Henry est un bon garçon, elle est fière de savoir que ce dernier est son fils, il est fait son devoir à sa place, étant l'homme de la maison, il a dû s'occuper de sa mère à sa place pendant son absence, son regard se dirige vers le fond de la petite bourgade sachant qu'elle l'a trouverait par là bas à coup sûr.

-Régina l'a bien élevée, elle peut être fière.

-Tu es sûr que c'est le moment?

Elle le regarde du coin de l'œil en souriant en coin.

-Il est temps pour moi de refaire surface, elle ne peut se passer plus longtemps de mon absence, je peux sentir sa peine et sa tristesse.

Rumple hoche la tête en accord avec elle. Elle se remet à fixer l'horizon devant elle.

-Alors si tu pense qu'il est temps. Qu'attends-tu?

-Bonne question Gold, bonne question.

Le regard émeraude se tourne vers lui à nouveau, il sourit en voyant le regard pétillant et le visage de celle qu'il n'a plus vue depuis longtemps.

-Bon retour Emma.

Elle sourit doucement avant de regarder à nouveau la ville, elle est sûr, il est temps désormais pour elle de refaire surface.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt les amis pour une nouvelle aventure, plein de bisous.**_


End file.
